The BlazBlue Talk Show
by XDANTE1
Summary: The characters of BlazBlue enter a talk show, where the host will be ME.
1. Episode 1: Introduction

_(I don't own Blazblue or anything else that might be mentioned, just this story… thingy.)_

* * *

**The Blazblue Talk Show**

*In a studio, before the cameras start*

Xdante1: "Come on people! I want this show on air in 5! TAO, STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD!"

Tao: "Aw, just one more meat bun X-guy. Please, meow."

Xdante1: "Argh, fine. But only one!" *annoyed voice*

Tao: "YAY! Thanks X-guy!"

*And she ate it in a moment. WOW!*

Xdante1 (thought): "That was quick."

Jin: "Are we gonna start already? I'm getting really bored."

Tsubaki: "Then why aren't you talking to your brother?"

Jin: "Because he's arguing with that schizophrenic kid."

Tsubaki: "You mean Luna?"

Jin: "Who else?"

Xdante1: "RAGNA AND LUNA, STOP ARGUING! EVERYONE TAKE THEIR SEATS, WE'LL BE ON IN 1 MINUTE!"

Tager: "You don't need to shout."

Xdante1: "Sorry, I got a bit used to it."

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Greetings everybody, and welcome to the brand new show: _The Blazblue Talk Show_!"

Makoto: *whistles, applauds* "Yeah! Yaaaayyy!"

Xdante1: *sweat drop* "Uh… Thanks. I guess. Anyway, this show is hosted by me, Xdante1. We will discuss different topics in each episode with the cast of Blazblue. Topics will be picked by me, but based on what the readers want to hear about. All you have to do is send me an e-mail with the name of the topic and we will be having a talk about it on the next episode. If nobody sends anything, then I will choose the topic."

Terumi: "Sounds easy enough. Even a complete idiot could it. Like Rags." *maniacal laughter*

Ragna: "One day, I'm gonna kick your ass into another galaxy!"

Xdante1: "Not now guys." *cool way*

Ragna&Terumi: "He started it!" *pointing at each other*

Xdante1: "And you both will stop it!" *death glare*

Ragna&Terumi: "Yes sir."

Xdante1: "If you're wondering how I did that, let's just say I have some skills in persuading people to do things." *mischievous and evil smile*

Rachel: "Even I am frightened now."

Xdante1: "By the way, there can't be any provocative, political or +18 topics. I want to keep this somewhat civilised. I have also altered many characters personality a little (or even very), and some of them are already in a relationship."

Tao: "You use a lot of big words X-guy, meow." *confused voice*

Xdante1: "You'll understand in time. Okay, I think that's all on the show itself. Now, let me introduce our guests." *crowd applause* "Our first guest: Ragna the Bloodedge! Tell us a few words about yourself."

Ragna: "Hi. Well, I have Noel as my girlfriend, I like to cook, I can get along with my brother a bit better now and I REALLY hate Terumi."

Xdante1: "That was good. Next is Noel Vermillion."

Noel: "Hello. As Ragna said I'm his girlfriend. I like to hang out with my friends, I like to cook as well and I like pandas. Oh, I hate Terumi just like Ragna."

Xdante1: "Good. We also have Jin Kisaragi with us."

Jin: "Hi. I'm Ragna's brother, my girlfriends name is Tsubaki, I like motorcycles too and that's it. Oh, I hate Terumi as well."

Xdante1: "So far so good. It's your turn now, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki: "Greetings. My full name is Tsubaki Yayoi. As Jin stated before, I am his girlfriend. I also like to read, spend some time with my friends and do some 'stuff' with Jin at nights." *blushing at this last part along with Jin* "I hate Terumi too."

Xdante1: "Alright. Rachel's next."

Rachel: "Greetings simple humans. I am Rachel Alucard, current head of the Alucard family. I enjoy having nice tea, punishing my two subordinates when they are not behaving themselves and seeing as how certain events turn out as an observer. I despise being bored but I despise Terumi even greater."

Xdante1: "Thank you for that… well detailed introduction. Let's move on to Litchi."

Litchi: "Hello. My full name is Litchi Faye-Ling and I am a doctor with my own clinic in Orient Town. I also like to play Mahjong and have drinks with my friends. I have a small panda too, his name is Lao Jiu." *shows Lao Jiu to the cameras"

Xdante1: "Wow. You're the only who didn't say 'I hate Terumi' so far. OK. Bang's next."

Bang: "I AM BANG SHISHIGAMI, A NINJA FROM IKARUGA, THE DEFENDER OF LOVE AND JUSTICE!"

Xdante1: "STOP YELLING ALREADY!"

Everyone else: "YEAH!"

Bang: "Pardon me; I tend to be a bit too passionate sometimes. Well, I really like to help those who are in need of it and I also enjoy spending time with my students while training. I really hated Jin Kisaragi a while back but I have realised that my true enemy is someone else from the NOL and I hate Terumi too."

Xdante1: *while having a hand over the right ear* "Thanks, but my ear still hurts a bit. Let's move on to Carl."

Carl: "Thank you. My name is Carl Clover and this person behind me is my sister, Ada. Just like Master Bang, I also like to help and hang out with my friends. I also have a girlfriend, her name is Miss Makoto. Care to add something Ada?"

Ada: "…"

Ragna: "You do realise we can't hear a damn word, right?"

Carl: "Sorry, I forgot. She said it's nice to be here."

Xdante1: "Good to have you both here as well. Makoto, you're up."

Makoto: "Hey people! I'm Makoto Nanaya and I'm little Carl's girlfriend. I like to spend my time with my friends -especially with my boyfriend- and to climb trees, oh and I really like to eat."

Xdante1: "Great. You're up next Tager."

Tager: "Greetings. I am Iron Tager, also known as the Red Devil of Sector Seven. I'm a Cyborg created by Kokonoe and have great respect towards her. I do enjoy peace and quiet when I get the chance to experience it."

Xdante1: "Not bad. Now, it's Luna's turn."

Luna: "Yes! I am Luna, also known as Platinum the Trinity and Luna has three souls inside her. One of them is Sena and he is very annoying but not as annoying as the third soul since she only comes out once in a while. Her name is Trinity. Out of the three of us, Luna and Trinity are girls while Sena is a boy."

Xdante1: "Yeah, not confusing at all." *sarcastic voice* "OK, go ahead Tao."

Tao: "Meow. Tao is Taokaka from the Kaka village. Tao likes to eat, sleep and play, mew. Tao likes good guy and the others too."

Xdante1: "Even Terumi?"

Tao: "Hmmm. No, Tao doesn't like him, meow."

Xdante1: "Why?"

Tao: "Mew, 'cause good guy and the others don't like him either."

Xdante1: "Fine by me. Nu. Tell us about yourself."

Nu: "OK. Hi, I am Nu-13. I was created in a place called The Cauldron. At first the only thing I could think about was Ragna but now Nu is happy to be with others too, including Nu's 2 sisters, Noel and Lambda."

Xdante1: "That's nice. Well, the last part at least. Lambda is next."

Lambda: "Greetings. My designation is Lambda-11. Like Nu, I was also created in The Cauldron, but then got destroyed and rebuilt by professor Kokonoe in Sector Seven. At first, I was completely emotionless and didn't care about anything but know I have friends and a family. I also have negative feelings about Terumi, as well."

Xdante1: "Alright. Our final member is Terumi."

Terumi: "Hey people! The name's Terumi and I really like to screw up other people's lives, especially Rags' and the shitty vampire's. I like boiled eggs, too."

Xdante1: "And we're done with the introduction part." *thought: Thank God!*

Bang: "So… What now?"

Xdante1: "Since this is our first episode, you guys can talk about anything you want. We still have 25 minutes left."

Lambda: "I have a question."

Xdante1: "Go ahead. Ask away."

Lambda: "What is that door over there?" *points to the third door on the right side off stage* "It is the only place where we are not allowed to go."

Xdante1: "Oh, that's just the torture room."

Tager: "WHAT!?"

Bang: "Good lord! Why do you have such a place?!"

Xdante1: "Mostly because of him." *pointing at Terumi*

Terumi: "I'm flattered. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Rachel: "What torture do you have there? I really want him to suffer."

Xdante1: "It will make your worst nightmares come true."

Ragna: "I like it already!" *grinning*

Xdante1: "Not if you'll go in there."

Ragna: "Understood."

Nu: "Nu has a question, too. What is Hakumen doing at the food bar?"

Xdante1: "He's acting as the security guard and the enforcer."

Litchi: "I understand security but what is this enforcer part?"

Xdante1: "I assume nobody would go in the torture room on their own, so he will drag the people in there. That's what his enforcer part is there for."

Carl: "I see, but why is he standing at the food bar?"

Xdante1: "Well, after what happened before the show I slightly changed his contract and added 'guarding the food bar'."

Luna: "What happened before the show at the food bar?"

Tsubaki: "I think you should ask Tao."

*Xdante1 nods*

Tao: "What are you talking about, meow?"

Jin: "You eat too much."

Tao: "That is SO not true Ice Guy!"

Xdante1: "You ate 10 hamburgers, 15 hot dogs, 2 bowls of salad (I didn't think she'd eat that), 8 cupcakes, 13 cookies, 4 steaks and 18 meat buns!"

Tao: "I know, X-guy. That's not much."

Makoto: "That's almost ¼ of all the food here. I think you were right to add that duty to Hakumen's contract."

Tao: "Mew, no fair!"

Rachel: "I believe we have 10 more minutes left."

Xdante1: "Yeah. Anymore questions anyone?"

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada's asking about how frequently you will need us to make the next show?"

Noel: "Good question. We have to arrange our dates that way."

Xdante1: "Depends on the reviews and mails I get for the next topic. Don't worry though about your dates. I will give you guys some money from the income of the show. In other words, you'll get paid for this."

Terumi: "SWEET! How much?"

Xdante1: "Couples get $200 each and the others $150."

Luna: "Why do couples get more?!"

Xdante1: "Because I like couples the best. Meaning Ragna, Noel, Jin, Tsubaki, Carl and Makoto."

Noel: "You didn't answer my question."

Xdante1: "I will know about your dates, so don't worry. I'm no stalker by the way."

Tager: "What about the other characters?"

Xdante1: "Some are helping with other things. More specifically Kokonoe, Valkenhayn and even Relius."

Terumi: "What!?"

Carl: "You're kidding!"

Xdante1: "Don't worry they're only here as part of the staff and won't have any screen time."

Tager: "Well, this ought to be interesting."

Xdante1: "Time's up! That's our show for today, hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to send ideas on the topic. You guys know what to do."

Blazblue cast: "Hope to see you again! Read and review!"

Xdante1: "Bye!"

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***


	2. Episode 2

_(I __don't own BlazBlue or anything else mentioned, besides the story… thingy)_

**The BlazBlue Talk Show**

**Episode 2**

*In the studio, 5 minutes before the show*

Hakumen: "I SAID NO!"

Tao: "Please, White Guy! Tao's hungry, mew!"

Carl: "Seems Miss Kitty is at it again. What do you think about this sis?"

Ada: "…"

Carl: "I agree. We would all starve to death otherwise."

Makoto: "Could you get me a soda from the buffet Little Carl?"

Carl: "Sure, no problem."

*Carl walked over, took some soda and gave it to Makoto. Tao just stared at Hakumen.*

Tao: "Meow, how come Little Guy can get food!?"

Hakumen: "1. He got a drink and 2. he didn't eat as much as you already have!"

Tao: "Pleeeeeeaaaaasssssssseeeeeee, mew!"

Hakumen: "No!"

Tao: "X-guy!"

Xdante1: *looking up from a magazine* "Yes, Tao?" *annoyed voice*

Tao: "Tao wants 1 more meat bun, please!"

Xdante1: "Huh, fine. Let her have ONE, Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Alright. Only one!"

Tao: "Hurray!"

*she ate it fast… again*

Tsubaki: "That's one problem solved."

Bang: "What is the other problem?"

Tsubaki: "Them." *pointing at Rachel and Terumi arguing*

Ragna: "At least the Rabbit is leaving me alone now."

Xdante1: "ENOUGH ARGUING OR IT'S THE TORTURE ROOM FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Good. Let's do this!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that…***

Xdante1: "Greetings and welcome to episode 2 of _The BlazBlue Talk Show_!"

Makoto: "Yeeees! Wooooohoooooo!"

Xdante1: (thought: she's starting to scare me) "Well…um…thanks. Anyway, this show has been getting some views already, which made me really happy but what filled me with joy was that I finally received my VERY FIRST REVIEW!"

Jin: "Cool."

Rachel: "Congratulations."

Nu: "You rock!"

Xdante1: "I can't believe you said that and not Makoto."

Carl: "They were hanging out together for 2 hours before the show."

Ragna: "That explains that."

Xdante1: "You said it."

Tager: *fixing his glasses* "So what topic did we get?"

Xdante1: "Oh, we got some questions for certain people instead and I think it's way better than the topic thing I said in the first episode. So, you can send questions to the characters and let's leave the topic thing behind us."

Litchi: "I think it'll be better this way."

Xdante1: "You're just hoping you won't get any questions."

Litchi: "Guilty as charged."

Xdante1: "I also want to clear up a few things before we start. Noel and Mu-12 are the same person, meaning Mu won't appear at all and no one will force or cause her to change. That means you, Terumi!"

Ragna: "Amen to that. Thanks Xdante."

Terumi: "There goes prank no. 23 off my list."

Rachel: "Please tell me this is a joke! He has a list?"

Terumi: "I call it 'The Troll List'. It contains everything I wanna do to you guys while I'm here."

Tsubaki: "I don't like this." *moves closer to Jin*

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Xdante, Ada's asking if you could do something about that."

Xdante1: "Sure. Terumi, give me the list!"

Terumi: "No way!" *maniacal laughter*

Xdante1: "Suit yourself. HAKUMEN!"

Hakumen: "On it!"

*he grabbed Terumi, took his list, gave it to me and threw him in the torture room*

Xdante1: "Let's see…"

*I threw the list in the trash and then ignited it*

Xdante1: "That solves that. Now, where was I?"

Lambda: "Clearing up a few things."

Xdante1: "Thank you, Lambda. The next thing is about the characters of Chrono Phantasma. I may include Bullet later on but that will be it. Sorry if this disappoints anyone."

Makoto: "I think we'll still have a blast."

Tao: "Furry Girl's right X-guy. This show is GREAT, meow!"

Xdante1: "It's a little early to say that but thanks anyway. Now, onto our first questions from **Deviljho's Hatred**."

Luna: "Who's the first one for?"

Xdante1: "Terumi. Get him back in here Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Just give me a minute."

*he went in and brought out a shaking and twitching Terumi*

Xdante1: "Thank you."

Hakumen: "No prob."

Ragna: "I will regret asking this, but what happened in there?"

Terumi: *shaking like jelly* "Y-you…d-d-don't…wanna…know."

Rachel: "It is a good thing that I have well trained manners."

Luna: "Luna will behave nicely from now on with everyone, sir." *turned to me while saying this*

Xdante1: "I knew that room was a good idea. Terumi, you have a question."

Terumi: *got a hold of himself* "Okay. Shoot."

Xdante1: "What do you think about Christmas?"

Terumi: "Well…I like it!"

Bang: "You do?"

Terumi: "Why wouldn't I? I get money from everyone in the NOL just so I wouldn't fire them. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I just love this time of the year! It's like I'm the center of attention! Like a superstar!"

Ragna: "You're a psycho! Worse than The Joker from Batman!"

Terumi: "Oh Rags, I didn't know you care." *sarcastic*

Xdante1: "Do you usually have a party or something at the NOL?"

Terumi: "Heck yeah! I can screw with people there as well! It's always awesome!"

Jin&Tsubaki&Noel&Makoto: "NO, IT'S NOT!"

Terumi: "For you guys! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Tsubaki: "Please ask the next question, Xdante."

Xdante1: "OK. Moving on. Ragna, if anyone else calls you 'Rags' other than Terumi, would it piss you off?"

Ragna: "Even Terumi pisses me off when he calls me that, so yeah, it pretty damn would!"

Noel: "What about me?" *sadly*

Ragna: *caring tone* "I…guess not. Luckily, you never call me that." *smiling at Noel*

Noel: "Thanks, sweetie."

*everybody laughs hardly, including me*

Terumi: "HEHEHEHEHE! The big, bad Grim Reaper is called 'sweetie'! That's rich! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ragna: *blushing* "OK, enough already! I bet you guys have such nicknames too."

*silence*

Ragna: "Thought so."

Xdante1: "Next question. How often does Makoto hug you on a daily basis, Carl?"

Nu: "10 bucks it's over 50!"

Luna: "You're on! I say it's over 70!"

Lambda: "I estimate around 40."

Terumi: "50 bucks that it's 100!"

Noel: "I say it's 30!"

Makoto: "You too, Noel?"

Noel: "Why not? I can use the money for the dates with Ragna."

Xdante1: "Anymore bets?"

Litchi: "I say it's between 80 and 90!"

Bang: "I will go ahead and say it's over 200!"

Everyone (including me, besides Bang): "ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Bang: "I can imagine."

Xdante1: "So Carl, what's the truth?"

Carl: "Well, Miss Noel and Miss Lambda came the closest. It's about 30 to 40."

*Noel and Lambda gave each other a high five and gathered the money, which they split*

Ragna: "Don't you think that's a bit too much?"

Carl: "I think it should be more, since it's the best thing besides kissing."

Makoto: *gave Carl a hug AND a kiss* "You're the best, Little Carl. I love you."

Carl: "I love you, too."

Ragna: "I totally understand him."

Jin: "Me too."

Xdante1: *wiping tears, blows nose* "So nice." *back to regular self* "A question for Relius. Come on stage!"

Tager: "I thought you said he won't be having any screen time."

Carl: *angrily* "YEAH!"

Xdante1: "Can't help it if he got a question and is actually here. Sorry guys."

*Relius walks up and takes a seat next to Terumi*

Terumi: "Hey pal!"

Relius: *sighing* "Hello. What's my question?"

Xdante1: "What is your opinion about your son's girlfriend?"

Relius: "If he wants to bring shame on the family, then who am I to care?"

Carl: "HEY! You are the one who brought a shame on us! You put mom's and Ada's souls into dolls!"

Relius: "Still better than being with a filthy beastkin."

Makoto: "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Carl: *to Makoto* "I'll take care of this." *turns to me* "May I?"

Xdante1: "Be my guest."

Carl: "Thank you. MR. HAKUMEN!"

*Hakumen walked on stage turning to face Carl*

Carl: "Could you escort my dad there, please?" *pointing to the torture room*

*Hakumen turns to me, I nod and he drags Relius in there, locking him inside*

Hakumen: (thought: "I'm starting to like this job.")

Carl: "That felt good. I hope you liked it Makoto."

Makoto: *while hugging Carl tightly to her breasts* "I loved it Carl. Thank you."

Jin: "He had it coming."

Tsubaki: "You would have done the same." *smiling*

Jin: *smirking* "No, it would have been worse."

Xdante1: "Well, that is interesting. Gotta admit, I enjoyed it too."

Ragna: "Same here! That was awesome, little pal!"

Tao: "Meow, Little Guy is cool and tough!" *while punching the air*

Terumi: "That was cruel, mean and heartless! Who knew you had it in you?!" *maniacal laughter*

Tager: *to Terumi* "You're not angry about it?"

Terumi: "Nah. It's good punishment for him and I LOVE good punishments! HAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "So you want to go in again?"

Terumi: *panicked and scared* "Please don't!"

Litchi: "That's some room you have there."

Xdante1: "I know. Seems Rachel doesn't get a question now so **Deviljho's Hatred** sends you a cookie instead."

Rachel: "PARDON ME?!"

Ragna: "HAHA! Good one! I like this person already!"

Terumi: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now that's screwing with you vampire bitch! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Luna: "HAHAHAHA! You really got that one!"

Rachel: "I hate all of you!"

Tao: "Why didn't Tao get that cookie? Tao's still hungry, meow."

Xdante1: *to Ragna* "It's useless to explain to her, right?"

Ragna: "Yep."

Tager: "Is there anything else?"

Xdante1: "I just received one more questions from **johnnytheepicchhun**."

Luna: "Great!"

Xdante1: "It's not for you."

Luna: "WHAT?!" *to the cameras* "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! ASK LUNA QUESTIONS ALREADY!"

Rachel: "Behave little girl, otherwise Mr. Xdante1 will send you to his torture room."

Luna: "Fine!"

Xdante1: "Appreciate the help and just call me Xdante."

Rachel: "As you wish."

Tao: "Meow, so what is the questions X-guy?"

Xdante1: "It's for Carl, asking how did he got such a hot girlfriend when he is younger than her and he has a small…well…you know."

*everyone looked shocked, except Terumi who just laughed wildly*

Terumi: "I just love the viewers!"

Carl: "What can I say? I'm cute."

Makoto: "And it's not that little."

*everyone's jaw dropped (yeah Terumi's as well)*

Jin: "Should we really ask…"

Carl: *blushing* "It's not what you think! She accidentally came in the bathroom when I was taking a shower."

Terumi: "Yeah, right! 'Accidentally' on purpose! HAHAHAHAHA"

Ragna: "Just shut up already!"

Terumi: "For you, NEVER! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ragna: "I REALLY HATE YOU!"

Rachel: "For once we agree in something."

Carl: "Back to the question, something like love can't be measured in age. And there's not that much of a difference between us."

Makoto: "Yeah. Only 3 years."

Xdante1: "Yeah. That's not much. We're done!"

Tao: "Tao likes this show X-guy!"

Xdante1: "Good and I hope our viewers like it too. Time to say goodbye!"

BlazBlue cast: "Bye. Please read and review!"

Xdante1: "Bye and keep sending those questions."

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

* * *

Hakumen: "Relius is still in the torture room."

Xdante1: "Carl, Makoto?"

Carl&Makoto: "Leave him there!"

Xdante1: "You heard them. See ya next time, Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "See ya!"


	3. Episode 3

_(I __don't own BlazBlue or the other things that may be mentioned, just the story… thingy)_

**The BlazBlue Talk Show**

**Episode 3**

*In the studio, 10 minutes before the show*

Ragna: *to Luna* "What the hell are you doing?"

Luna: "What do you think, pedophile!? I'm putting in my own questions for the show."

Litchi: "Xdante will be mad, if he finds out."

Hakumen: *stops Luna* "He won't be. I'll deal with this."

Luna: "Please don't!" *puppy dog eyes*

Hakumen: "Alright. But this was your only warning."

Luna: "Yes sir." *silently*

Tsubaki: "Where is Xdante anyway?"

Ragna: "In his room, playing some sort of video game."

Noel: "Do you think it's BlazBlue?"

Ragna: "I don't know. He said he got a new laptop and it's way better than the old one he had, so he decided to do some catching up with the games that were too strong for his previous one."

Rachel: "My word, you can actually use quite a wide variety of words if you want to."

Noel: "He's not dumb, if that's what you're implying!"

Rachel: "Since when did the shy little doll grow a spine?"

Ragna: "SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU'RE FINISHED, RABBIT!"

Terumi: "Oh, please do that. It'd be a huge favor for me! HAHAHAHA!"

Ada: "…"

Carl: "You're right sis. We better get Xdante out here."

Nu: "Nu will go get him."

*in my room*

Xdante1: *while playing RE 6* "WHAT?! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?! JUST DIE ALREADY!"

Nu: *coming in* "Xdante, we're ready to start."

Xdante1: "I'll be there in 2 minutes. AFTER I WIPE THE FLOOR WITH THIS BASTARD!"

Nu: *looks at the screen* "That's a really big monster."

Xdante1: "You don't know the half of it. I already killed it 4 or 5 times!"

Nu: "Then how come it's still alive?!"

Xdante1: "Seems it's a lot tougher than it looks, but I'm still gonna finish it!" *a minute later* "Done! Let's go, Nu."

Nu: "Alright."

*back in the studio*

Xdante1: "SILENCE!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Alright. Roll the camera!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Welcome to the 3. episode of _The BlazBlue Talk Show_!"

Makoto: *clapping* "Yipeeeee!"

Nu: "Hurray!"

Xdante1: (thought: how did she convince Nu to do it?) "Um… right. Anyway, people are really starting to like and watch this, which makes me extremely happy."

Jin: "And we're happy as well, because this means that they really like us. Plus, we get paid!"

Carl: "You just had to add that, didn't you?"

Jin: "You bet!"

Xdante1: "Now, I have one more question from **johnnytheepicchhun**. No, Luna. It's not for you."

Luna: "Whatever!"

Tager: "Who's it for then?"

Xdante1: "Noel. He says you're the character that he picked for the first time playing _BlazbBlue_ and on pressing 'a' on his Xbox 360 controller you keep overpowering. Why is that?"

Noel: "I have no idea. Maybe it's a glitch in the system or something."

Terumi: "Or you just suck!"

Ragna: "Take that back!"

Terumi: "Make me!"

Ragna: "You asked for it!"

Xdante1: "STOP OR DO YOU BOTH WANT TO GO INTO THE TORTURE ROOM!?"

Ragna&Terumi: "Fine."

Ragna: "But make him say sorry to Noel!"

Xdante1: "Do it Terumi!"

Terumi: "No! And you can't scare me with your room to do that!"

Xdante1: "Fine, then I'll cancel the order for boiled eggs at the food bar."

Terumi: "YOU CAN DO THAT?!"

Xdante1: "Sure can."

Terumi: *annoyed and silent voice* "Sorry, Vermillion."

Noel: "Apology accepted."

Bang: "Good thinking, Xdante. Now there's peace again, but why do I get the feeling that we forgot about something really important?"

Tao: "Meow, maybe Scruffy Man forgot to shower this morning."

Bang: "Nah, it's not that. Oh well, must be my imagination."

Makoto: "I got the same feeling. I think it's about last time when we…" *looks with wide eyes at the end of her sentence*

Lambda: "Is everything alright?"

Makoto: "Terumi, when was the last time you saw Relius?"

Terumi: *thinking* "Hm…now that you mention it. I haven't seen him since the last episode, 4 days ago."

Xdante1: *realization on face* "Oh-oh."

Litchi: "What's wrong?"

Xdante1: *silently* "I…forgot…I left Relius in the torture room since the last episode."

*everybody looks shocked*

Rachel: "Oh…"

Noel: "My…"

Tsubaki: "God!"

Terumi: "HEHEHEHEHEHE! That's just too funny to be true! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "Hakumen, get him out of there, now!"

Hakumen: "Right away!"

*he goes in and brings out an unconscious Relius with his mouth open and drooling*

Tager: "What should we do with him?"

Xdante1: "Someone needs to take him to a mental hospital."

Terumi: "Don't look at me."

Rachel: "We certainly were not."

Xdante1: "I'll call a friend to pick him up." *calls friend and he will take Relius after the show*

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada's asking who you called."

Xdante1: "Not important."

Tao: "Mew, Tao wants to know."

Xdante1: "Let's just say I can trust this person enough to make sure Relius will get to the hospital in one piece." *thinking* "Well…maybe the 'one piece' part is exaggerating."

Luna: "That could be almost anyone!"

Litchi: "Let's just leave it at that and go on with the questions."

Xdante1: "You took the words right out of my mouth Litchi. Alright then, these questions are from **RagingChimera92**."

Lambda: "Who is the subject of his first question?"

Xdante1: "It's for Rachel, if that's what you were asking."

Rachel: "Oh, an intelligent human. Do ask the question, please."

Xdante1: "He's asking what your favorite brand of tea is."

Rachel: "Well, the tea I usually have is from a very rare herb that cannot be found in your world. It doesn't have a brand as Valkenhayn always prepares it for me himself."

Ragna: "What about the tea you always drink before the show? I always see you getting it from the food table."

Tao: "Tao can see that too, meow."

Rachel: "Well, that 'Earl Grey' isn't as bad as the others in this world. I guess it could be considered as my favorite brand."

Terumi: "Talk about giving complicated answers. You could have just said that from the start!"

Rachel: "You probably wouldn't recognize a perfect answer for a great question, if a dictionary hit you directly in the face."

Makoto: "Oh! Burn!"

Ragna: "Nice one, Rabbit!"

Terumi: "At least I wouldn't throw like a girl! HEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: "Terumi."

Terumi: "Yeah?"

Xdante1: "Run."

*every girl got up from their seats and gave Terumi a REALLY mean look, he tried to run away but got beaten up by the girls badly, then everyone returned to their seats*

Tager: *to Xdante1* "Why didn't you interfere?"

Xdante1: "Are you nuts? No one can stop a group of angry females."

Ragna: "He's right about that, Tager."

Jin: "Yep."

Carl: "What they said."

Bang: "Too true."

Xdante1: "Next question. Ragna, how much do you love Noel and how far would you go for her?"

Ragna: *in a surprisingly soft and caring voice* "I love her with all my heart and you know I already gave up an arm for her. Now, I would give up my life for her."

Noel: *caring voice* "Aww, that's so sweet of you, but I hope it'll never come to that. I can't stand the thought of losing you." *gives Ragna a hug and a kiss on his cheek*

Terumi: "Oh, I'll make sure you'll lose him!" *maniacal laughter*

Xdante1: "SHUT UP!" *presses a button and lightning struck Terumi*

Jin: *eyes widened* "What was that?"

Xdante1: "A special device. I only use it if I really don't like someone or what a person said or did really pisses me off. It was such a nice moment and he just had to ruin it."

Noel&Ragna: "Thank you."

Xdante1: "Anytime. Next! Noel, do you hate the costume change that happens when you turn into Mu-12, since it reveals a lot? He also says you could seduce your boyfriend with it."

Noel: "Well… I wouldn't say 'hate' but I'd rather change into them only when Ragna is around. About the seduction, I am already doing that to my boyfriend." *smiles, blushes*

Ragna: *wide smile, blushing* "Boy, is she good at that!"

Makoto: "Nice going Noel! You finally took my advice."

Xdante1: "Why am I not surprised?"

Carl: *smiles and blushes* "What do you think she does to me at home?"

Jin: "Even Tsubaki has some 'revealing' outfits that are just for me." *blushing, smiling*

Tsubaki: "That was supposed to be a secret, Jin!" *blushing like crazy*

Jin: *caring tone* "Can't help it if you're too sexy when you wear them."

Tsubaki: "Aw, you always know what to say." *gives Jin a hug*

Nu: "Can Nu borrow one of those clothes?"

Tager: "Why would you want it?!"

Nu: "Nu wants to seduce a boy too."

Litchi: "Um…don't you think you should get a boyfriend first?"

Nu: "Hm…maybe you're right."

Terumi: "HA! Almost every girl here is a SLUT!" *maniacal laughter*

Noel: "THAT'S IT!"

*grabs the button from me and keeps pressing it wildly, Terumi gets struck by lightning again and again*

Xdante1: (thought: Okay, that device was a bad idea) "Noel, stop it already!" *she stopped and gave it back to me* "Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Yes?"

Xdante1: *hands him the button* "Please destroy this."

Hakumen: "Consider it done."

*he left to destroy it*

Xdante1: "I'm gonna stick with the torture room from now on."

Bang: "A wise choice."

Tao: *while sniffing Terumi* "Meow, Green Guy smells like toast. Can Tao eat him?"

Xdante1: "No. Have a doughnut instead."

Tao: "Thanks X-guy!"

Xdante1: "Next question. It's for Kokonoe, so come on up here."

*she walks on stage and takes a seat next to Tager*

Kokonoe: "What?"

Xdante1: "Your question: ever thought of taking anger management classes?"

Kokonoe: "I don't need f*****g anger management classes!"

Tager: "Yes, you do."

Lambda: "Tager is correct."

Ragna: "They're right."

Noel: "What they said."

Jin: "You sure do."

Tsubaki: "Agreed."

Carl: "That's the truth."

Makoto: "You should really consider it."

Litchi: "It would really help."

Bang: "The others speak the truth."

Luna: "Luna says you need it."

Tao: "Cat Lady should go, meow."

Nu: "Yep."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada says you can benefit from it."

Terumi: "HAHAHAHAHA! Even a doll says you should go and I agree with it!"

Rachel: "As much as I hate to agree with Terumi on many things, he does have a point with anger management classes Kokonoe."

Kokonoe: "GO F**K YOURSELVES!"

Carl: *to Terumi* "ADA'S NOT A DOLL!"

Terumi: "Well, she's certainly not an action figure! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Makoto: "Take that back or I'll punch you to the Moon!"

Kokonoe: "Wait! Let me get my camera first!"

Xdante1: "Stop guys. Let it slide…for now."

Noel: "What?! But-"

Xdante1: "Oh, don't worry. There is something special for him here." *evil smirk*

Rachel: "I'm interested. What?"

Xdante1: "In due time Rachel. Now, next question. We'll need Trinity for this."

Luna: "WHAT?!"

Ragna: "Just call her!"

Luna: "Argh, fine!"

*Luna looses consciousness and Trinity appears directly behind her seat glowing in a bright light*

Trinity: "Greetings. Luna said you have a question for me."

Xdante1: "Yeah. Are you planning on having another relationship with someone else?"

Trinity: "No, sorry. I can't since I'm stuck in poor Luna. I have to go now. Bye."

*Everyone said goodbye as she faded away and Luna woke up*

Luna: "What did Luna miss?"

Xdante1: "Nothing important, but come here for a sec and take a look at this."

*she walks to me and I showed her the question with the 'extra content' next to it*

Luna: "WHAT THE HELL?! TRINITY GETS A QUESTION AND ALL LUNA RECEIVES ARE 2 MIDDLE FINGERS UP!?"

*Everyone laughs*

Kokonoe: "HAHAHAHA! This just made my day!"

Ragna: "This is awesome!"

Terumi: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love people in this world!"

Xdante1: "Not for long. His last entry says that he'd punch you in the groin if he was here."

Terumi: "Then I'm lucky he's not here! HEHE!"

Xdante1: "But he did say that those who WANT to punch you in the groin should go ahead and do it for him."

Terumi: *panicked* "WHAT?!"

*Everyone had an evil smile on their faces when they turned to him*

Xdante1: "Hakumen! Now!"

*he grabbed Terumi and chained both of his arms and legs to a wall*

Hakumen: "That felt good. Can I do it too?"

Xdante1: "Be my guest."

Kokonoe: "Me too, please."

Xdante1: "Go ahead. Who wants to go first?"

Ragna: "ME!"

*he walks up to Terumi, makes his fist glow purple and punches him in the groin hard*

Terumi: "OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

Ragna: "That's for turning Noel into a weapon."

*Noel walked up and punched Terumi hard*

Terumi: "THAT WAS WORSE THAN RAGS'! OOOWWW!"

Noel: "That'll teach you not to mess with me or Ragna."

*Jin's turn and he punched Terumi hard too*

Terumi: "OOOOOOWWWWWW!"

Jin: "That was for making me crazy!"

*Tsubaki was next and she even equipped Izayoi to deliver quite the punch to him*

Terumi: "OOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!"

Tsubaki: "Never manipulate me again!"

*it was Carl's and Ada's turn and they both gave him a huge punch at the same time*

Terumi: "EVEN THE DOLL?! OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

Carl: "That was for all my friends and for my sister!"

*Makoto equipped her weapon and punched Terumi so hard that the wall behind him cracked*

Terumi: "OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Makoto: "That felt good! I told you to take that back, didn't I?!" *smirking*

*Rachel was next and she had a wide smile on her face, she charged her right hand with electricity and punched Terumi hard*

Xdante1: (thought: that had to hurt)

Terumi: "OOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

Rachel: "I wanted to do that for quite a while now."

*Bang walked up to him and charged himself until he was glowing and gave a fast and strong punch to Terumi*

Terumi: "OOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHHH!"

Bang: "Justice has been served!"

*Litchi was next, she used her staff and hit Terumi hard*

Terumi: "SERIOUSLY!? WITH THE DAMN STICK!?"

Litchi: "I don't really like violence, but this did feel good."

*Luna walked up and hit Terumi with her staff*

Terumi: "OOOOOOWWWWW! QUIT IT WITH THE STICKS ALREADY!"

Luna: "Take that!"

*Tager charged himself up and hit Terumi with such force that it made another crack in the wall*

Terumi: "OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!"

Tager: "You really brought this on yourself."

*Lambda equipped her armor, so did Nu and they both kicked Terumi at the same time in the groin*

Terumi: "OOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

Nu: "Nu feels so much better now."

Lambda: "I feel pleasure after doing that."

*Tao backed up a bit and gave Terumi a fast forward punch*

Terumi: "OOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHHH!"

Tao: "Green Guy deserves it for being so mean all the time! Meow!"

*Hakumen walked up to Terumi and hit him hard*

Terumi: "OOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

Hakumen: "I've been eager to do that for quite a while now."

*Kokonoe walked up smiling like a maniac and punched Terumi so hard that the wall had an EXTREMELY large crack on it after that*

Terumi: "HOW THE F**K IS HER PUNCH THE STRONGEST?! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Kokonoe: "This is way better than any anger management therapy. Oh and I went last to build up my strength with these special lollipops I created."

Xdante1: "Ok. Let him go Hakumen."

Hakumen: "Already on it."

*Terumi falls to the ground holding his middle*

Terumi: *panting and pain sounding in his voice* "I…hate…all…of…you!"

Ragna: "The feelings mutual."

Kokonoe: "This was great! Can I come again next time?"

Xdante1: "Sure thing. I would also like to announce a new guest coming next time. Bullet!"

Tager: "You do know she hates Kokonoe."

Xdante1: "We'll keep her in check. I mean, if we can keep Terumi from causing mayhem, then we'll be able to keep her from causing too much trouble."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Sis says you have a good point there."

Xdante1: "And that's it for today."

Bang: "I can't wait to come back again! I really like doing this show!"

*everyone nods in agreement, except Terumi for obvious reasons*

Terumi: "Besides…this…the shows…not bad."

Xdante1: "Now that's something coming from you. Thanks for watching us again and don't forget: keep sending those reviews and questions." *turns to the others* "Your turn guys!"

BlazBlue cast: "Bye! Please read and review!"

Xdante1: "See you next time!"

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

* * *

?: "Hey Xdante. I came to take the guy you were talking about earlier."

Xdante1: "Oh yeah. He's over there."

*pointing at a still unconscious and drooling Relius on the floor*

?: "WOAH! What happened to him?"

Xdante1: "He spent 4 days in the torture room."

?: "And he's still alive? I'm surprised." *grabs Relius and drags him out of the studio*

Hakumen: "Are you sure it was a good idea to ask him?"

Xdante1: "I'd trust Coulson with my life."

Hakumen: "Alright then. See ya."

Xdante1: "Ciao."


	4. Episode 4

_(I __don't own BlazBlue or anything else mentioned besides the story… thingy.)_

**The BlazBlue Talk Show**

**Episode 4**

*In the studio, 10 minutes before the show*

Terumi: "So, how's my buddy Relius doing at the hospital, Xdante?"

Xdante1: "No idea. Haven't heard anything about him ever since."

Carl: "Who cares about him anyway?"

Rachel: "Unfortunately, some of our viewers might."

Kokonoe: "As long as they don't ask, let's not care about it."

Terumi: "That's cold Grimalkin. I like it!"

Kokonoe: "You just shut up! Or do you want another punch like last time!?"

Terumi: "HAHA! You can't do that to me anymore! No violence during the show! Those are the rules, bitch!"

Ragna: "HA! We still have a few minutes before starting! So we can still hurt you!"

Litchi: "Sorry Ragna, but Terumi is right."

Ragna: "WHAT?!"

Lambda: "Our contracts clearly state that we cannot harm each other on stage. There are a few exceptions, but we do not meet the requirement for any of them right now."

Ragna&Kokonoe: "Damn!"

Bullet: *to Xdante1* "Is it always like this before the show?"

Xdante1: "Nah. It's usually worse."

Bang: "XDANTE!"

Xdante1: "Me and my big mouth. What now?"

Bang: "Luna and Tao are arguing over a meat bun!"

Xdante1: "That settles it! Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Yes?"

Xdante1: "Throw Luna and Tao in the torture room for 2 minutes!"

Hakumen: "OK."

*Hakumen throws Tao and Luna in the torture room*

*2 minutes later Hakumen brings both of them out shivering in fear*

Terumi: "Not pleasant, right?"

*they just nod*

Xdante1: "Time to go to work guys!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "We're back with the 4th episode of _The BlazBlue Talk Show_!"

Makoto: "HELL YEAH!" *whistles*

Nu: "YAY!" *claps*

Xdante1: (thought: how long will they be doing this?) "Yeah… okay. Now, before we start we have Professor Kokonoe permanently joining us along with Bullet."

Kokonoe: "Hi everyone!"

Bullet: "Hello."

Xdante1: "Now, last time Terumi received a hit to the groin from everyone here EXCEPT Bullet, since she wasn't with us back then." *saying quickly this next part* "So, we will let her do it now! Hakumen!"

*Hakumen chains Terumi to the same spot in the same way as he was before*

Terumi: "OH, COME ON!"

Bullet: "So… I can really hit him 'there' as hard as I want to?"

*everyone nods*

Bullet: *smiling* "I really like you guys."

*she put on her weapon and gave Terumi a huge, wall cracking punch*

Terumi: "NOT AGAIN! OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

*Hakumen let's Terumi loose and he falls down like a rock, then he crawled back to his seat*

Xdante1: "Now that that's done, it's time for the new questions."

Luna: *begging* "Please tell Luna she has one, please!"

Xdante1: *annoyed voice* "Luna has one."

Luna: "Seriously?"

Xdante1: "Yes! You'll get it later."

Ragna: "At least it'll make her shut up for a while."

Rachel: "I do hope so."

Tager: *to Xdante1* "Who are the questions from?"

Xdante1: "**Deviljoh's Hatred**. He came up with new ones."

Terumi: "I hope he has good questions again!"

Bullet: "Again?"

Ragna: "Yeah! He said that he didn't have any questions for Rachel the last time and he gave her a cookie instead! HAHA!"

Kokonoe: "I saw that one! It was awesome! HAHAHA!"

Bullet: "Nice!"

Rachel: *irritated* "Could we please get on with the new questions Xdante?"

Xdante1: "Sure. Jin gets the first one. Do you like ice related puns?"

Jin: "Well, if you recall I sometimes say 'Chill!' when I do a move in Calamity Trigger, but I like those and I know a few."

Tsubaki: *chuckles* "A few?"

Jin: "Fine, a lot."

Makoto: "Like?"

Jin: "For example 'Cool down' or 'Stay cool' and 'Have an ice day!'."

Tager: "That last one's pretty good."

Terumi: "You should just freeze your ass off and invent a new ice related pun! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Jin: "You want me to turn you into an ice cream?!"

Terumi: "Only if I'll be strawberry flavored! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jin: "I really hate you!"

Terumi: "Get in line! HEHE!"

Xdante1: "ENOUGH!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Thanks for your answer Jin. Next question! Noel, has Ragna taught you how to cook better? He's only asking this because, and I quote, 'according to a lot of people in the BlazBlue universe, your cooking is powerful enough to stop the Black Beast in its tracks."

*everyone looks amazed, except Terumi who just laughs like a maniac*

Terumi: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! At least you guys know how to defeat the Black Beast now! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Ragna: "PUT A SOCK IN IT ALREADY!"

Terumi: "I never listened to you before. So why start now? HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Noel: *to Xdante1* "Can I?"

Xdante1: "I insist."

Noel: "Thanks. HAKUMEN!"

Hakumen: *walks to Noel* "Let me guess, Terumi?"

Noel: "Yep."

*Hakumen looks at me, I nod and he puts Terumi in the torture room*

Ragna: "You're the best Noel!" *gives Noel a hug and a kiss*

Noel: "Thank you, Ragna."

Tsubaki: "About the question, it carries some truth."

Noel: "Well… yes, my cooking was horrible before, but Ragna does help me to improve it. It's just not going so fast."

Luna: "HA! Even Luna can cook! You're lame!"

Ragna: "Hey! Don't you dare talk like that about her! And you can't cook! At least Noel is trying to improve her skills unlike you!"

Luna: "LUNA CAN COOK!"

Ragna: "Making a sandwich doesn't count!"

Rachel: "So does this mean she can cook slightly better now?"

Ragna: *already calm again* "I say she's doing alright now. Better than slightly."

Noel: "Thanks, sweetie." *hugs Ragna*

Xdante1: "OK, next question then. But before that, Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Already gone to get him."

*Hakumen brings Terumi back from the torture room still shaking like a leaf*

Bullet: "Do I want to know what's in there?"

*everyone shook their heads, even Terumi*

Bullet: "Okay then."

Xdante1: "This one's for Makoto. Do people usually try to fondle your tail?"

Makoto: "Only some of them. But it's kind of annoying when Noel does it."

Noel: *in a cuddly way* "But it's so nice and fluffy."

Ragna: "It still isn't right Noel. Can I ask a question regarding this?"

Makoto: "Sure."

Ragna: "What about Carl?"

Makoto: "I would let him play with my tale but he always refuses."

Carl: "I always tell her that I love everything about her and not just her tale."

Makoto: *while giving her tail to Carl* "You know you can play with it anytime you want." *wink*

*Carl blushes*

Terumi: "Even I know you want it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*Ada went to Terumi and punched him in the face*

Terumi: "HEY!"

Xdante1: "I allowed it."

Kokonoe: "Nice one, Ada!"

Nu: "You're awesome!"

Lambda: "Good work!"

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada says thanks everyone."

Xdante1: "Next question! Hakumen, please come here!"

Terumi: "Hey! I didn't do anything now!"

Xdante1: "I know. I called him because he got a question too this time."

Hakumen: "Really? Alright then. Ask away."

Xdante1: "He would like to know why you always say your long (yet badass) creed whenever you get into a fight with Ragna. The one about the 'White void… Cold steel… etc.'"

Ragna: "Is it really just me?"

Xdante1: "I don't know. The question remains though."

Hakumen: "Well, I don't only say it to the Black Beast but as you sad it's badass and sounds good when I say it. It also gives me enough time to get into my fighting stance and unsheathe my sword. Plus it's like a trademark of mine."

Bang: "I know what you mean. I always emphasize my role in being the warrior of love and justice!"

Kokonoe: "I think you just like to hear the sound of your own voices."

Hakumen&Bang: *blushing from anger* "Not true!"

Terumi: "You're just like me in that aspect! HAHAHA!"

Rachel: "Even one is too much of you in EVERY world. We certainly wouldn't need anymore of that."

Terumi: "You are right in that last part. I AM one of a kind! HEHEHEHE!"

Lambda: "Next question, please."

Xdante1: "Right. It's for Tao. What is the most delicious thing you have ever eaten?"

Tao: "Meow, that's easy. Boobie Lady's meat buns!"

Litchi: "Do you really mean that Tao?"

Carl: "I think she does. Why else would she go to your clinic every single day?"

Jin: "Brother told me she goes there to study."

Ragna: "She keeps saying that she'll go to Litchi's place to study and to taste her meat buns."

Litchi: *blushing* "Well, that certainly explains a lot."

Terumi: "So let me get this straight. The cat girl goes there to 'study' and after that she gets 'her meat buns'. And people think I'm perverted! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Bang: "MISS LITCHI ISN'T LIKE THAT!"

Terumi: "Oh really?! Have you seen 'her meat buns' lately?! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Litchi: "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Xdante1: "STOP!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "One more word about this and it's the torture room AGAIN, Terumi!"

*Terumi starts shivering*

Tao: "Did Tao say something bad? Tao's sorry." *sadly*

Litchi: *caring tone* "It's not you Tao. Don't worry."

Xdante1: "You gave a good answer Tao, so cheer up!"

*she hoped over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug*

Tao: *cheerful way* "Thanks, X-guy!"

Xdante1: "No…problem." *to Litchi* "Could you patch me up after the show?"

*She nodded*

Xdante1: "Thanks. Next question! Luna and Sena, is-"

Luna: "YAY! LUNA GOT A QUESTION!"

Xdante1: *annoyed face* "Hurray." *back to normal, besides the slight pain in the back from Tao's hug* "So, is it annoying when one of you has to go to the bathroom and the other is watching?"

Nu: "That's a good question. Nu's curious about it too."

Luna: *blushing, angry* "Well, it certainly can be!"

Sena: *defensive voice* "It was an accident!"

Luna: *even angrier* "You're a perv! Just like Ragna!"

Ragna: "HEY!"

Noel: "HE'S NOT A PERV!"

Luna: "YOU BOTH ARE!"

Terumi: *to Luna* "HAHA! Is there vacancy inside you right now?! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Luna: "YOU'RE THE BIGGEST PERVERT IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!"

Ragna&Noel: "YEAH!" (Ragna-thought: I can't believe I agree with Luna on something.)

Terumi: "Why thank you! You're too kind! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Bullet: *to Terumi* "You're an ass!"

Jin&Tsubaki: "Nice!"

Kokonoe: "I like you."

Bullet: "Thanks."

Terumi: "At least I can dress properly! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bullet: *to Xdante1* "Let me kill him!"

Xdante1: "Sorry, you can't. Just ignore him. Or make Hakumen throw him in the torture room."

Bullet: "I'll go with option no. 2. Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Yeah?"

Terumi: *terrified* "Please don't, please don't, please don't! I'll say sorry!"

Bullet: "That's better. Never mind Hakumen."

Hakumen: "He got lucky."

Rachel: "Please go on, Xdante."

Xdante1: "Our next questions are from **Whatevs**. Unfortunately, his first is removed."

Tager: "How come?"

Xdante1: "It's for Arakune."

Tao: "Oh, and Squiggly is nowhere in sight."

Rachel: "How did that foul and disgusting creature got a question?"

Xdante1: "Beats me, but it seems I have to clear up a few things for our viewers. You can only ask questions from the guests who are actually here. I already told you who are here in the first episode AND there was a good reason for Arakune missing."

Ragna: "So he wouldn't keep attacking us."

Makoto: "Plus, we wouldn't understand a word from him."

Xdante1: "Exactly. So to make things clear you can only send questions to the characters that were mentioned in Episode 1 and Bullet, plus Amane Nishiki. I forgot to mention he is in the staff now too."

Tsubaki: "I am curious about the question he got."

Xdante1: "He only asked what is it like to live in the sewers."

Terumi: "Judging by the looks of him, he IS the sewer! HAHAHAHA!"

*no one said anything*

Terumi: "How come I don't get any remarks?!"

Xdante1: "We actually agree with you on this."

*everybody nods*

Terumi: *surprised* "There's something you don't see everyday."

Xdante1: "So his first question is to Noel, but please don't get mad about it."

Noel: "Huh? It's that bad?"

Xdante1: "Um… just to be safe. EVERYONE TAKE COVER!"

*they came behind me*

Xdante1: "Not what I meant. Whatever, so your question: are you sure you're a girl?"

Noel: "WHAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

*she summoned Bolverk and started shooting wildly all around the studio*

Bullet: *worried voice* "How do we calm her down?"

Jin: "Brother! He's your girlfriend, do something!"

Ragna: "I'm thinking!" *looks at Litchi* "I got it! Litchi let me borrow Lao Jiu."

Litchi: "You think it'll work?"

Ragna: "I hope so." *he comes out of the cover and slowly walks to Noel*

Noel: "I AM A GIRL!"

Ragna: "Hey, Noel! Look what I have!"

*she turns to Ragna and sees Lao Jiu in Ragna's hands, Noel quickly returned to her normal self and took the panda in a hug*

Noel: *like a little girl* "So fluffy and cute!"

Xdante1: *looks around the damaged studio* "I think we can go on." *a reflector fell down from the roof* "Could have been worse." *the show's sign fell down too* "I think I'll just shut up."

Bang: "That was creepy."

*everyone returned to their seats (they were still usable) and Noel gave Lao Jiu back to Litchi*

Ragna: "Thanks for the assistance, doc."

Litchi: "No problem."

Xdante1: "Next question! Ragna, are you a pedophile?"

Ragna: "WHAT?!"

Luna: "HAHAHAHA! Finally! Someone agrees with Luna!"

Terumi: "HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I just love these types of questions! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ragna: "OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD PEOPLE THINK THAT?!"

Rachel: "Well for starters, your girlfriend looks like a-" *stops considering what just happened a few minutes ago* "-you know, and you spend too much time around younger girls like Nu, Lambda and even Luna."

Tager: "You didn't say yourself."

Rachel: "I am not a little girl. I am over 200 years old."

Terumi: "So you're an old hag! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rachel: "SWORD IRIS!"

*lightning struck Terumi*

Ragna: "As much as I liked what you just did, I am still NOT a pedophile! I have a girlfriend for crying out loud!"

Noel: "Who cares what others think. You're completely normal in my book." *smiles*

Ragna: "Okay, I feel better now. The answer is still no. Go on, Xdante."

Xdante1: "Alright. Bang, why are you so awesome?"

*everyone looked amazed except Bang*

Bang: "You must have a lot of confidence in yourself as well as your abilities. One must also train very hard every day and you must also keep pushing yourself over the limit every time. But the most important part, IS THAT YOU MUST BE AS PASSIONATE AS YOU CAN BE!"

Tao: "Stop yelling Scruffy Man!"

Bang: "My apologies. I got carried away again. Another thing: being a ninja is always awesome so that's also a part of it."

Xdante1: *hand over left ear* "I was hoping this wouldn't happen again."

Kokonoe: "DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?! I CAN'T HEAR A THING!"

Tager: *slowly* "Kokonoe, blow your nose."

Kokonoe: *did as she was told* "Much better."

Xdante1: "Moving on. Luna, you're **Whatevs' **favorite character."

Luna: "Really! Thanks **Whatevs**!" *winks*

Ragna: "That explains his previous question."

Terumi: "Someone had to ask it eventually! HEHEHE!"

Ragna: "Why don't you just go and die somewhere?!"

Terumi: "After you! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "STOP IT!"

*they stopped*

Rachel: "How do I put up with you people is a mystery."

Xdante1: "Then you'll like the last question, asking why don't you go on vacations so you can take a break from the rest of the cast."

Rachel: "As tempting as that sounds it would be, as Ragna would say, boring as hell. I'd rather stay and deal with the mess that happens every day rather than to be bored to death."

Terumi: "Just admit it that you like us! HAHA!"

Rachel: "Keep dreaming."

Terumi: "Thanks, but I'd rather dream of a sexy girl than you. HAHAHAHA!"

Rachel: "That is it!"

Xdante1: "ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Rachel&Terumi: "Yes, sir."

Xdante1: "That's all the questions we had time for today, but there is a message for Rachel from **RagingChimera92**."

Luna: "She got a message too?!"

Rachel: "Oh, the intelligent one. I am eager to hear his message."

Xdante1: "He says you addressed him wrong. He's not a human but a monster, a chimera to be exact and he says not to call him a human again or else he'll drag you to the depths of the Boundary where you'll never see the light of day again. He also calls you a dumb lolita."

*everyone laughs hard*

Terumi: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lolita vampire bitch! This makes it so worth getting all those punches! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Rachel: "I apologize for addressing you incorrectly, but if you ever call me that again I'll make sure you'll be functioning as a lightning rod."

Xdante1: "No threats to the viewers!"

Rachel: "Huh, fine. My apologies. I'll make sure to be precise next time."

Xdante1: "Good. There is also something else for you here, so I'll read out. 'P. S. You owe Ragna and Noel big time! Just like Terumi, don't think you're getting out of this one!'"

Rachel: "WHAT?!"

Terumi: "HAHAHAHA! This ain't your day vampire lolita bitch! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Rachel: "SHUT UP! And why do I owe my servant and that girlfriend of his anything?"

Xdante1: "Beats me, but I like his style, so you owe them."

Ragna: "HA! Who's laughing now, Rabbit?"

Rachel: "I will not do anything for them!"

Ragna: "Oh yes you will. Or else…" *turns to Xdante1*

*I nod and he turns back to Rachel*

Ragna: "…it's the torture room."

Rachel: "You wouldn't dare!"

Noel: "Try us!"

Rachel: "Xdante wouldn't let it!"

Xdante1: "Really? I already let Carl throw in Relius and Noel did the same to Terumi just a few minutes ago. You think I wouldn't let Ragna do the same to you?"

Rachel: *irritated* "Fine. But only ONE favor."

Xdante1: "Good. **RagingChimera92 **also wishes the best for Jin and Tsubaki AND Ragna and Noel when they decide to get married."

Tsubaki: "He's invited to the wedding and we won't take no for an answer."

Noel: "Same here."

Xdante1: "Time's up! What do you think about the show Bullet?"

Bullet: "It's cool. I'm looking forward coming back."

Tao: "Meow, Tao can't wait for the next one!"

Nu: "Nu likes it too!"

Xdante1: "Tanks guys! Hope everyone enjoyed this as much as we did. See you guys next time and as always, keep on asking questions. You know what to do, guys!"

BlazBlue cast: "See you guys! Please read and review!"

Xdante1: "Bye!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off* **(meaning the ones that are still working after Noel's outburst)

Litchi: "Okay, just relax and this won't hurt a bit."

*I do as she says and she fixes my back*

Xdante1: *while holding my back* "Ugh, thanks."

Litchi: "Anytime."

Hakumen: "Xdante."

Xdante1: "Yeah?"

Hakumen: "Tao's asking if she could take the left over from the buffet."

Xdante1: "Sure."

Tao: "Thanks, X-guy!" *gives me another bone crushing hug*

Xdante1: "Oh, boy. Litchi, could you help me again, please?"

Litchi: "Of course."


	5. Episode 5

_(I __don't own BlazBlue or anything else mentioned, just this story… thingy.)_

**The BlazBlue Talk Show**

**Episode 5**

*In the studio, 10 minutes before the show*

Xdante1: "A little to the left. More to the right. Back left just a tiny bit. Perfect!"

Tager: "How does it look?"

*he put up a large banner that says _Merry Christmas!_*

Lambda: "It is perfectly positioned. Good work, Tager."

Nu: "It looks nice."

*at the food table*

Bullet: "I thought she isn't allowed to eat this much."

Hakumen: "Xdante said to cut her some slack since it's Christmas."

Tao: *with her mouth full* "Meow! Tao likes X-guy! He let's Tao eat as much as Tao wants."

Hakumen: "Only now. And don't talk with your mouth full!"

*on the stage*

Noel: "So what do you want for Christmas Ragna?"

Ragna: "I already got everything I want. You."

Litchi: "That's sweet but let's throw in something extra."

*Ragna and Noel looked up and Litchi was holding a mistletoe above them, so they kissed*

Jin: *to Tsubaki* "We gotta get one of those."

Tsubaki: *blushing* "We usually don't need it."

Bang: "Then make an exception."

*Bang was holding a mistletoe above them and Tsubaki quickly kissed Jin*

Makoto: "Aw, aren't they cute Carl?"

Carl: "They sure are."

Kokonoe: *pointing behind Carl and Makoto* "Guess who's next."

*Ada was holding a mistletoe over Carl and Makoto, so they kissed too*

Rachel: *to Xdante1* "Where did you get 3 mistletoes?"

Litchi: "Good question. I thought you said you don't need them."

Xdante1: "I don't but they do." *pointing at the couples* "And I got them from other couples who are in other stories."

Luna: "From who?"

Xdante1: "I promised them I wouldn't tell. They said they don't want to be mentioned in another story."

Terumi: "You really do get around everyone, don't you?"

Xdante1: "You bet! Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Hello everyone and welcome to episode 5 of _The BlazBlue Talk Show_!"

Makoto: "YIPPIE!" *applauds*

Nu: "YEEEESSSSS!" *whistles*

Tao: "YAAAAAAAYYYYYY!"

Xdanet1: (thought: even Tao? Who'll be next?) "Yeah…um…thanks. Before we start I'd like to wish everyone a very happy Christmas in the name of everyone who is here. I know it's a little early but I decided to add it now."

*crowd cheers*

Terumi: "Time for another Christmas party at the NOL! HAHA!"

Jin&Tsubaki&Noel&Makoto: "We'll pass this year."

Terumi: "You'll come or you're all FIRED! HEHE!"

Jin: *annoyed* "Fine. But we won't like it."

Terumi: "Who cares as long as I get money?! HEHE"

Kokonoe: *to Xdante1* "Get on with the questions before I beat him up to a bloody pulp."

Terumi: "Make it a punch. I gotta take drinks to the party! HAHAHAHA!"

Rachel: "Please start, Xdante."

Xdante1: "Okay. These are from **rose** and her first question goes to Tsubaki. Do you get offended by blind jokes?"

Tsubaki: *slightly irritated* "I sure do! I'm not blind yet and I won't be using Izayoi anymore to make sure it stays that way!"

Terumi: "Even so, you'll always remind me of a bat! HAHAHAHA!"

Tsubaki: "LET ME AT HIM!"

Jin: *to Xdante1* "May I?"

Xdante1: "Feel free to do so."

Jin: "Much appreciated. HAKUMEN!"

Hakumen: "Yes?"

Jin: "Please throw Terumi in the torture room."

Terumi: *panicked* "NO! I TAKE IT BACK!"

Tsubaki: "TOO LITTLE TOO LATE!"

*Hakumen turns to me, I nod and Terumi is in the torture room again*

Tsubaki: "Thank you, Jin." *hugs and gives Jin a kiss on the cheek*

Jin: "Anytime." *blushing*

Hakumen: "3… 2… 1"

*he brings back an unbelievably shaking Terumi*

Bullet: *to Xdante1* "Please remind me never to offend anyone here except that bastard who was just in the torture room."

Xdante1: "Got it. Next! Rachel, you got another cookie."

Rachel: "EXCUSE ME!?"

*everyone laughs hard, except Tao*

Ragna: "HAHAHAHA! This is rich!"

Kokonoe: "HAHAHAHA! This rocks!"

Bullet: "HAHAHAHA! Now I know what you guys meant the last time!"

Terumi: "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Seems I'm not the only one who likes to screw with you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rachel: *irritated* "This is so annoying."

Tao: "Why doesn't Tao ever get a cookie, mew?"

Luna: "You already ate half of the food here and you're still hungry?!"

Terumi: "Since she has a black hole instead of a stomach inside her! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Tao: "You're mean!"

Terumi: "That was my intention! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "STOP IT ALREADY!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Moving on. Next question." *reads question* "Interesting. Litchi, would you ever go out with Bang?"

Bang: *blushes like crazy* "WHAT?!"

Litchi: "Well…"

Bang: (thought: please say yes, please say yes…)

Litchi: "… he is an honest and reliable man. He also has a good sense of humor. I guess, my answer is yes."

*Bang fainted*

Terumi: "And I thought rejection was painful! HAHAHAHAHA!"

*Bang quickly got up and gave a mean look to Terumi*

Xdante1: "Terumi! One more bad word from you about this and it's the torture room again!"

Terumi: *scared voice* "I'll behave."

Tager: *to Bang* "So why don't you go on a date with Litchi?"

Bang: "But-but-but-but…"

Nu: "Oh, come on! Ask her out!"

Xdante1: "Carl, how often does Makoto hang out with Nu?"

Carl: "A lot."

Xdante1: "I can see."

Makoto: *to Bang* "Come on, Bang! Show us you're a man!"

Terumi: "Or a chicken! HAHAHAHAHA!"

*Bang punched Terumi in the face*

Xdante1: "Approved. Now ask her!"

Bang: *blushing, sweating, nervous* "Miss Litchi, would you go have dinner with me after the show?"

Litchi: "Of course."

Bang: *strikes a victory pose* "YES! VICTORY!"

*Rachel gives Ragna $20*

Ragna: *to Rachel* "I told you he can do it!"

*Kokonoe does the same to Tager, Nu, Lambda and even Bullet*

TagerΝΛ&Bullet: "We told you so!"

Xdante1: "Next! Terumi, would you ever date Trinity, who is still in Platinum's body? She also says you're an asshole and she loves it."

*everybody is shocked*

Terumi: "HA! She has taste! And yeah, I totally would since I would get 2 chicks for the price of one! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Luna: "SCREW YOU!"

Terumi: "Be my guest! HAHAHAHAHA!"

*Luna looses consciousness and Trinity appears glowing in a bright light*

Trinity: "I'm only going to say this once. YOU CAN GO TO HELL YOU BACKSTABING, PERVERTED, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BASTARD!

*everyone froze as Luna came back*

Luna: *while everyone was looking at her* "What?!"

Xdante1: "I'll tell you later. Next! Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Yes?"

Xdante1: "Another question for you. Would you stop the Black Beast or Terumi of you had to make a choice?"

Hakumen: *thinking* "Hm… good question. I guess I'd go after the Black Beast."

Terumi: "Oh, now you hurt my feelings! HEHE!"

Rachel: *to Hakumen* "Reason?"

Hakumen: "The Black Beast destroys everything in sight as soon as it sees it. Terumi is a great threat as well but he takes time to complete his plans and schemes whereas the Black Beast doesn't think at all."

Tager: "But what if you won't be able to stop Terumi after you're done with that?"

Hakumen: "I can leave it up to you guys. Even Ragna if he ever gets the thing out of him."

Terumi: "Yeah, right! 'Cause they're all so able to stop me! Rags lost 2 arms, Noel got under my control along with Jin and the Yayoi girl, the vampire bitch got trapped, I beat the beastkin up along with the Red Devil, killed the 11th Murakumo and screwed up the Grimalkin's plans! And I didn't even break a sweat! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ragna: "AND WHO KICKED YOUR BUTT BACK IN KAGUTSUCHI?! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!"

Terumi: "Dumb luck! HEHEHEHE!"

Noel: "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Terumi: "How does 30 bucks sound?! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Rachel: "THAT IS IT! MR. HERO!"

Hakumen: "Throw him in again?"

Rachel: "If you would be so kind."

*I nod and Hakumen puts him back in the torture room*

Kokonoe: *to Xdante1* "Let's leave him there for a while."

Xdante1: "Fine by me. The next questions are from **johnnytheepicchhun**. He got new ones too. Tager, you seem a bit overpowered and he's also asking if you're a teacher, because you look like one."

Tager: "Well, I am big and strong." *stands up and puts up both arms to prove his point* "Not to mention I am one of the strongest characters in the BlazBlue universe, so I do seem to be overpowered. And yes, I sometimes do teach people. Although, I'm officially not a teacher if that's what you're asking."

Carl: "Really? Who do you teach?"

Tager: "Nu and Lambda to be specific."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada's asking why them?"

Tager: "Because Kokonoe said to teach them more about the world."

Nu: "He did a good job."

Lambda: "He's still doing it."

Litchi: "Could you please help with Tao's studies?"

Tager: "You know I'm not a miracle worker, Litchi."

Tao: *a bit angrily* "Tao's not that hopeless Red Guy!"

Tager: "Um… please ask the next question Xdante."

Xdante1: "Alright. Before that we have to get Terumi back here."

Kokonoe: *whining* "Do we have to?"

Luna: "Luna agrees with the cat lady! Let him rot there!"

Xdante1: "Sorry guys. We still need him. Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "I'll get him in a sec!"

*he goes in the torture room and brings back Terumi, whose whole body is twitching madly*

Bang: "That'll teach him to respect others!"

Makoto: "You sure?"

Bang: "It's more of a hope."

Xdante1: "Next question! Litchi, he says that your moves are almost like Kung Lao's from Mortal Kombat. His question is why do you have the biggest boobs out of all the girls in BlazBlue?"

Litchi: "My moves are really like his? Awesome! And for the question, I guess it's just natural."

Terumi: "Don't lie! We all know they're fake! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Litchi: "WHY YOU F*****G BASTARD!"

Kokonoe: "You tell him, Litchi!"

Tager: "I didn't know you use such words."

Terumi: "I can bring out the best in people! HEHEHEHE!"

Litchi: "GREAT WHEEL!"

*Litchi's staff hit Terumi hard in the face*

Xdante1: "Nice move."

Ragna: "You rock, doc!"

Rachel: "It was great."

Bang: "Now that was justice!"

Litchi: "Thanks guys." *to Terumi* "And they're not fake!"

Noel: "Why can't I have something similar?"

Tsubaki: "Just give it some time, Noel."

Noel: "But I want Ragna to have the perfect girlfriend."

Ragna: *looking at Noel* "I'm looking at her right now."

Litchi: "Listen to Ragna, Noel. Honestly, they can be a bother sometimes."

Terumi: "Not if you're a whore! HEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: "TERUMI!"

Teumi: *scared* "I'll stop."

Xdante1: "Good. You have the next question. Why are you such an asshole all the time?"

Terumi: *smiling like crazy* "Because it's so much fun to be one! There's nothing better than screwing with other people! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rachel: "There's something seriously wrong in that head of yours."

Terumi: "That's the nicest thing you ever said to me, vampire bitch! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Bullet: *to Ragna* "Does he ever stop?"

Ragna: "Unfortunately, no."

Xdante1: "Let's move on. We have 3 questions from **Lurker**. First, Noel. Why are you acting like a huge Mary-Sue?"

Noel: "A what?"

*I whisper its meaning to her*

Noel: "HEY! I don't act like that!"

Terumi: "If it means bitching out on everything then you sure do! HEHEHEHE!"

*Noel summoned one of her guns and shot Terumi in the face, who fell over his chair cartoon style*

Ragna: "Nice shot, Noel!"

Kokonoe: "Great work, Vermillion!"

*Nu and Lambda gave Noel a high five*

Xdante1: "50 points for the headshot!"

Terumi: "HEY!"

Xdante1: "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You still deserved it though."

Noel: "I am not a Mary-Sue!"

Xdante1: "OK-OK, chill already. No offense Jin."

Jin: "None taken."

Xdante1: "Next! Ragna, why are you so OOC here?"

Ragna: "I have a girlfriend. I can't be acting tough all the time anymore. Sure, some girls like tough guys but Noel is different. She deserves a nice boyfriend and I'm doing my best to live up to that."

Noel: "Aw, you're so sweet." *hugs Ragna*

Terumi: "And how do you know she doesn't like 'tough'?! HAHAHAHA!"

Ragna: "HELL'S FANG!"

*Ragna hit Terumi with his fist glowing in purple and after that a monster's head came up from the ground and bit him*

Ragna: "That felt good. Xdante also said that he changed our personalities a bit if not a lot, so that might be the case too."

Xdante1: "I did say that."

Noel: "I think he did a great work." *smiling at Ragna*

Ragna: "I agree." *smiling*

Xdante1: "Next! Rachel, your question is 'he is portraying wrong, right?'"

Rachel: "Who exactly is this 'he'?"

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Sis thinks it's Xdante."

Rachel: "Well, I disagree. I don't mind him showing me this way. Also, Ragna had already stated the altering of our behavior and that could be a reason why it is this way."

Tao: "Did X-guy alter Tao, too?"

Rachel: "I highly doubt it."

Kokonoe: "I agree with Rachel. You don't seem different to me."

Xdante1: "Let's continue. **RagingChimera92 **explained why you owe Ragna and Noel, Rachel."

Rachel: "I am eager to hear."

Xdante1: "You picked on both of them for far too long. He says that you and Ragna may be insulting each other a lot but he already suffered enough as it is and making Noel cry by taking her weapons away was just mean. That's the reason for owing them."

Rachel: "I can understand him. Alright then." *to Ragna and Noel* "You may ask one huge favor from me anytime you want."

Ragna&Noel: "OK. Thanks **RagingChimera92 **and Rachel."

Xdante1: "He also says he's sorry about the dumb lolita remark he said the last but he doesn't like to be called a human. So, you don't call him a human anymore and he won't be calling you a dumb lolita."

Rache: *smiling* "Sounds fair. Very well."

Terumi: "Won't stop me from calling you that! HAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "STOP IT TERUMI OR DO YOU WANT TO BREAK THE RECORD OF BEING THROWN INTO THE TORTURE ROOM DURING A SINGLE EPISODE?!"

Terumi: *shivering in fear* "Yes sir."

Xdante1: "Thought so. There's also a question here for you, Rachel. If you're over 200 years old why do you still have the appearance of a young girl? Are you afraid of becoming a young woman or do you just prefer to be a young girl?"

Bang: "That's actually a good question."

*Hakumen came over to us*

Hakumen: "I wanna hear this, too."

Rachel: "Oh, I just like being a young girl. Children are cute and innocent, and this is how I am showing both of these qualities in me."

Terumi: "You're just scared of becoming an old hag! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?"

Terumi: "Don't care! Totally worth it! HEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: *thinking* "Then let's try this. Rachel, if I may ask you?"

Rachel: "It would be my pleasure. SWORD IRIS!"

*lightning struck Terumi, Rachel repeated this attack 4 more times*

Nu: "That was awesome!"

Xdante1: "I'm not done yet." *hands Tao some salt and ketchup* "Enjoy!"

*Terumi quickly got up screaming like a little girl and started running away, Tao wasted no time and started chasing him with her mouth open drooling*

Tao: "LET TAO EAT YOU!"

*everyone else started to laugh like crazy*

Ragna: "Great thinking, Xdante!"

Kokonoe: *while filming the two of them* "This is so going on YouTube!"

Hakumen: "I didn't know he can make such a voice. That was entertaining."

Luna: "HAHAHA! Luna's enjoying this show!"

Xdante1: "There is also a message for Ragna, Noel, Jin and Tsubaki. **RagingChimera92 **would gladly attend to your wedding, so make sure to save a dark spot for him."

Noel&Tsubaki: "Got it."

Xdante1: "That's it for today! Thanks for watching again and as always keep sending questions and reviews! Your turn guys!"

BlazBlue cast: "Bye! Please read and review! Merry Christmas!"

Xdante1: "Bye and Merry Christmas!"

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

* * *

*Tao's still chasing Terumi*

Ragna: *while eating pop corn* "I could watch this all day!"

Rachel: *sipping tea* "I as well."

Kokonoe: *while sucking a lollipop and still filming* "Hey Tager, get me a drink! I don't wanna miss a second of this."

Bullet: *to Xdante1* "As amusing as this is, shouldn't we stop them?"

Xdante1: "Nah. They'll stop eventually. Well, Terumi will. Tao is full of energy."

Tao: "TAO WILL EAT YOU GREEN GUY!"

Luna: "Best show ever!"


	6. Episode 6

_(I __don't own BlazBlue or anything else mentioned, only this story… thingy)_

**The BlazBlue Talk Show**

**Episode 6**

*In the girl's toilet of the studio, 10 minutes before the show*

Tao: "Please hurry White Guy! Tao really needs to go, mew!"

Hakumen: *while plumbing* "Why… won't… you… flush!?" *a minute later the water went down the drain* "Alright, it's working again."

*Tao went in*

Tao: "Can Tao come in now?"

Hakumen: "I only need to see if it really does work."

*he flushed and a huge amount of toilet water came out*

Tao: "MEOW! What just happened White Guy!?"

Hakumen: "Get out of here!"

*she did as Hakumen said, after that he came out and locked the door*

Makoto: "What happened?"

Hakumen: "Toilet won't flush and now it's pouring in there."

Bang: "Just leave it to me!"

Jin: "Are you sure you can fix it?"

Bang: "Absolutely!"

*He went in and came back 5 minutes later*

Bang: "All done."

Tager: "How did you do that?"

Tao: *while sniffing Bang* "And why does Scruffy Man smell like garbage, mew?"

Bang: "Simple. I went in the sewers to fix it."

*everyone looked shocked*

Xdante1: *to everybody else* "Let's not ask how he did that."

*they all nodded in agreement*

Carl: "What about Master Bang? We won't be able to stand him this way."

Bang: "Do not worry my young friend. I have spare clothes with me and many deodorants just in case something like this would occur."

*he quickly changed and sprayed himself, his stench was gone*

Luna: "Luna is amazed at how prepared he is."

Xdante1: "You and me both. Roll the cameras!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Greetings. We're back with episode no. 6 of _The BlazBlue Talk Show_!"

Makoto&Νu&Tao: *clapping* "WOOOOOHOOOOO! YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Xdante1: (thought: it's still awkward) "Ah… thanks. Now let's get to it. Before we start…" *turns to Terumi* "… which one should it be? Tao or the torture room?"

Terumi: *panicked* "Please stick to the room."

Xdante1: "Then behave that way! Or don't! You know what I mean! Anyway, today's first group of questions is from **Deviljoh's Hatred**. He came up with more questions for you guys."

Ragna: "Nice."

Jin: "He has good questions."

Xdante1: "Everyone has good questions. First one goes to Terumi. Is it possible for you to give a complement to anyone? Not just a backhanded one but a GENUINELY nice complement."

Terumi: "Sure is possible! There are 3 ways to do that! The first is to really screw with people! Like the kid did with his dad in episode 2!"

Carl: *surprised* "That was serious?"

Terumi: "Sure was! I told you I LOVE good punishments! HEHE!"

Ragna: "I'm gonna regret asking this but what are the other 2 ways?"

Terumi: "Interested, aren't we?! Does someone want to be on my good side?! HAHA!"

Bullet: "You don't have a good side!"

Terumi: "I know! I only have a better! HAHA!"

Kokonoe: "Just answer the damn question already!"

Terumi: "Temper, temper. Or a vein on your head might pop! HEHE!"

Tager: *while holding Kokonoe back* "So the other ways are?"

Terumi: "The second way is to give me a good F**K! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rachel: "I should have known it would be something vulgar."

Terumi: "You know you want it! The last is to make a perfect boiled egg. I never joke about that."

Xdante1: "You do know that Ragna is a pretty good cook, so would you give him a genuinely nice complement if he made you some right now?"

Terumi: "That would be a first! HEHE!"

Ragna: *while handing him some boiled eggs* "Let's put that theory to the test."

*Terumi just looked with wide eyes*

Xdante1: "I knew you would say something like that so I had Ragna prepare some just in case."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada says good thinking."

Xdante1: "Thank you."

*Terumi ate all the eggs and he was clearly satisfied*

Terumi: "Alright, you make awesome boiled eggs. I mean it."

Nu: "It's a historical day!"

Xdante1: "Yep. Next! Noel, according to the fan community you are an avid gamer. Is this true?"

Noel: *proudly* "It sure is! Me and Ragna just played a game before coming here."

Ragna: "She is good. She keeps beating me in every fighting game."

Terumi: "I'm sure that's not the only type of 'game' she beats you in! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Jin: "You just shut up! About the question, Noel keeps beating all of us in fighting games."

Tsubaki: "I can barely do anything against her."

Carl: "She's almost unbeatable."

Litchi: "Almost?"

Makoto: "Nu and Lambda are equally as good."

Lambda: *smiling* "It runs in the family."

Terumi: "Like the bitch gene! HEHEHEHE!"

Nu: *to Xdante1* "Can Nu do it now?"

Xdante1: "Go ahead."

Nu: "Thanks. HAKUMEN!"

Hakumen: "Terumi?"

Nu: "Yep."

*I nod and Terumi gets thrown into the torture room*

Luna: "Will that pervert ever learn!?"

Xdante1: "Nope. Next question! It's for you Luna."

Luna: *cheerful* "YAY!"

Xdante1: "Why are you in charge of your body most of the time? Why not let Sena be in charge if only for a day?"

Bang: "Now that I think about it, you are in charge most of the time."

Luna: "This IS Luna's body! Sena and Trinity are just guests! They should be grateful to Luna for letting them stay!"

Rachel: "Even if it is true, you really should let him out more often. Or do you want him to come out at the most inconvenient time?"

Luna: "Like?"

Makoto: "Like when you're dressing up or something like that."

Luna: "So you're a perv too!"

Carl: "No one calls my girlfriend a perv!"

Luna: "She made you a perv too!"

Xdante1: "LUNA!"

Luna: *to Carl and Makoto* "I'm sorry."

Makoto: "Fine. Is there any other reason why not let Sena be in charge for a longer period of time?"

Luna: "Sena is too soft! Luna has to be on alert all the time since we're so cute and innocent!"

Tsubaki: "I'm sure he would handle it."

Luna: "He's acting more girly than me!"

*everybody froze*

Xdante1: "So didn't want to know that. There's another question for you. Why are most of your alternate costumes are references to other famous Magical Girls?"

Luna: "Because Luna is better than all of them combined and those are my trophies to prove it! Plus, these costumes look so much better on me!"

Rachel: "And people in this world say I have a big ego."

Xdante1: "Moving on to the next question. Before that, Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "On it."

Kokonoe: "There goes the peace."

*Hakumen brought back Terumi shaking wildly*

Xdante1: "Rachel, does it hurt Gii when you use him as a lightning rod in your Sword Iris attack or do you even care about that?"

Rachel: "No, I certainly do not care."

Terumi: "And I thought I'm heartless! HEHEHEHE!"

Rachel: "You are. A servant should do as his master says. That includes you too, Ragna."

Ragna: *annoyed* "Keep dreaming, Rabbit. And stop calling me your servant!"

Rachel: "That is what you keep dreaming about. Regarding the question let's ask Gii himself."

*Rachel snapped her fingers and Gii appeared*

Gii: "Yes princess?"

Rachel: "Answer Xdante's question."

*Gii turns to me*

Xdante1: "Does it hurt when you turn into a lightning rod and Rachel uses her Sword Iris attack on you?"

Gii: "Not in the slightest. As you said, I'm a lightning rod so I only channel electricity to the princess' enemy. Even if it would hurt as a servant for the princess it is my duty to obey her every command."

Rachel: "Just like I said."

Terumi: *sarcastic* "Talk about free will! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

*Rachel throws Gii at Terumi, turns into a lightning rod and Rachel used her attack*

Rachel: "Thank you, Gii. You may leave."

Gii: "Yes princess."

*Gii then vanished*

Tao: "Can Tao eat Green Guy now, X-guy?"

Xdante1: "No, sorry. Next! Lambda, do you have any hobbies?"

Lambda: "Of course! As previously said I like to play games like Noel and Nu. I also like to watch TV and read. Plus, I collect some bugs and insects."

Noel: "As long as they're far away from me I don't mind."

Litchi: "Bugs are just as scared of you as you are from them."

Noel: "I still don't like them."

Terumi: "What about Rags?! In my book, he'll always be a worm! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Ragna: *while pointing Blood Scythe at him* "You want to be a head shorter?!"

Terumi: "No, but I could use a manicure instead! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "QUIET!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Better. Thank you for your answer Lambda."

Lambda: *happily* "Your welcome!"

Xdante1: "We received 2 questions from **Anonymous**. They're both for his favorite pair: Carl and Makoto."

Carl: "Thanks **Anonymous**."

Makoto: "We're all ears, Xdante."

Xdante1: "Makoto, how often do you smother Carl in your breasts?"

*Carl blushed hard while Makoto only giggled*

Ragna: "20 bucks it's 20 per day!"

Luna: "Luna says it's 40!"

Rachel: "I'll say 30."

Terumi: "50 bucks it's 80!"

Bullet: "You're on! I'll say 25!"

Lambda: "My vote is similar to Ragna's."

Jin: "50!"

Xdante1: "You guys done?"

Tager: "I'll say 10."

Kokonoe: *to Tager* "You're no fun." *to the others* "My bet is on 60!"

Tao: "Can Tao play too?"

Everyone: "You don't have any money!"

Tao: "No fair, mew!"

Hakumen: *appears in front of us* "It's 70!"

Bang: "I'll go ahead and say it. 200!"

*everyone froze*

Xdante1: "What's with you and the number 200?!"

Bang: "I just believe it's possible."

Xdante1: "Please, enlighten us Makoto."

Makoto: "On a daily basis it's 20 to 25!"

Ragna & Lambda & Bullet: "We won!"

*They gathered the money and split it*

Litchi: *to Makoto* "What does it feel like to hold him there?"

Makoto: *blushing, smiling* "Fun."

Terumi: "So that's your foreplay! HAHAHAHA!"

*Ada and Makoto both punched Terumi in the face who fell over his seat cartoon style*

Makoto: "Nice move, Ada."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Sis says you too, Makoto. And I think it was awesome." *gave Makoto a kiss*

Makoto: *blushing like crazy* "Thanks Carl."

Xdante1: "Carl, your question: how do Makoto's boobs feel?"

Carl: *blushing like crazy* "They're like heaven."

Makoto: *hugging Carl to her breasts* "Glad you like them!"

Terumi: "So if her breasts are heaven then her butt is hell! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Makoto: "WHY DON'T YOU GO TO HELL?!"

Terumi: "If it's your butt then don't mind if I do! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Carl: "THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH FROM YOU!"

Terumi: *to Makoto* "Why don't you keep that puppy on a leash!? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! HAKUMEN!"

Terumi: *panicked* "NONONONONONONONONONONONO!"

*Hakumen throws Terumi in the torture room… again*

Carl&Makoto: "Thanks Xdante."

Xdante1: "Anytime. Alright next questions are from **RagingChimera92**. He got new ones."

Rachel: "I'm glad that Terumi wasn't here to hear this."

Nu: "Is this how you wanted to time it Xdante?"

Xdante1: "No, it's just coincidence but I'm glad it came out this way. Speaking of which, Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Right away."

*he brings back Terumi, who is twitching terribly*

Makoto: *to Terumi* "That's what you get for messing with US!"

*Terumi just keeps twitching*

Tsubaki: "We really need something similar at the NOL."

Jin: "Could we borrow your equipment sometime?"

Xdante1: "It's actually the room, so you can't. Sorry."

Jin: "It was worth a try."

Xdante1: "First question! Luna AND Sena."

Luna: "HURRAY!"

Xdante1: "Was there ever a time when the 2 of you struggled over the control of the body you're sharing?"

Luna: "Luckily, no. We did get into arguments a lot but it was never about which one of us is controlling my body."

Sena: "It's true. About the previous question Luna got, she is right. I don't mind, though. It's actually quite peaceful to be inside her."

Terumi: "Then make some place for me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Luna: "PERVERT!"

Terumi: "I know you are one but what am I?! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: "TERUMI!"

Terumi: *scared* "Please don't throw me in the room!"

Xdante1: "Then say sorry to each other!"

Luna: "Why does Luna have to say sorry?!"

Xdante1: "Because you keep calling everyone a pervert!"

Luna: "Fine!" *to Terumi* "Sorry, jerk!"

Terumi: "Why thank you! HEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: "Say sorry already!"

Terumi: *annoyed voice* "Sorry."

Tsubaki: "How come Luna didn't get punished for calling Terumi a jerk?"

Xdante1: "Because he was the one who insulted her in the first place. Also, he really is a jerk."

Tsubaki: "Good point."

Xdante1: "Next! Litchi, no disrespect towards you concerning this question but are you a stripper? He's only asking because in one of your victory pose you danced around your staff like one."

*Litchi was blushing madly*

Litchi: "I'm not a stripper. I agree that the pose may look like it but it's just to show off a few of my features."

Terumi: "So you are a whore after all! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Bang: "Take that back, villain!"

Terumi: "I've been called worse! HEHE!"

Bang: "And you'll look worse when I'm finished with you!"

Ragna: "You go old man!"

Bang: *to Ragna* "I told you I'm not old!"

Terumi: "At least not as old as the vampire bitch! HAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "STOP!"

*quiet*

Xdante1: "Litchi, thanks for your answer, but I just gotta ask. Were you a stripper before?"

Litchi: *blushing* "Let's just say I know a few moves."

Noel&Tsubaki&Makoto: "Please teach us some!"

Tager: "Why would you girls want that?"

Noel&Tsubaki&Makoto: "Seduce our boyfriends. What else?"

Kokonoe: "That was a stupid question Tager."

Terumi: "Whore alert! HEHEHEHE!"

*Ragna, Jin, Carl and Bang punched Terumi in the face*

Bullet: "He had it coming."

Litchi: "Yeah. About teaching you girls, maybe some other time."

Xdante1: "Moving on! Kokonoe, if Terumi were to be tied to a pole defenseless, would you kill him right away or would you use him to sharpen your claws?"

Kokonoe: *smirking* "Killing him would be too easy so I'd rather sharpen my claws on him."

Terumi: "You'd just miss your chance to silence me once and for all! And you think you're smart! HAHAHA!"

Kokonoe: "WHY YOU-"

Xdante1: *to Kokonoe* "Wait, if you could do it right now, would you?"

Kokonoe: "You bet!"

Xdante1: *smiling* "In that case, HAKUMEN!"

*Hakumen quickly tied him to a pole that he brought in the studio*

Terumi: "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS ANYWAY?!"

Xdante1: "Details, details… who cares about that? Whenever you're ready Kokonoe."

Tao: "Tao needs to sharpen her claws too, meow."

Kokonoe: *smirking* "I insist you join me."

Terumi: *panicking* "XDANTE!"

Xdante1: "I'll allow it."

Kokonoe: *to the others* "I hope someone is filming this."

Bullet: *while filming* "Got it covered."

Hakumen: "3…2…1. Begin!"

*Tao and Kokonoe both sharpened their claws on Terumi for minutes, when they were finished their claws were sharper than a knife and Terumi ended up with 90% of his body wrapped in bandages*

Kokonoe: *pleased smile* "That felt good. Thanks **RagingChimera92**."

Tao: "Tao feels better too, meow."

Terumi: "Can I get a free pass from the torture room now?"

Xdante1: "Let me think. No. Next! Carl, since your 'deadbeat' father ruined your family would you consider to be adopted by someone else, and if yes, who?"

Carl: "Yes, but only if they'll take in Ada too."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "No problem, sis. I told you I'll look after the both of us."

Terumi: "If that was true, she wouldn't be doll now! HAHAHA-OW!" (thought: note to self, don't laugh)

Makoto: "You want more bruises?!"

Carl: "Just leave her Makoto. He can barely laugh."

Ragna: *to Carl* "So, who would you be with if someone would adopt you?"

Carl: "I wouldn't mind Makoto's family. They do like me and said that I'm perfect for their daughter. It would be a win-win situation."

Makoto: *hugging Carl* "Aw, I'd be so happy if that would happen."

Carl: "Me too. I also wouldn't mind Miss Litchi or Master Bang."

Litchi: *smiling* "That's nice."

Bang: *proudly* "It would be my honor Young Carl."

Carl: "Thanks. I think being the little brother of Lambda and Nu would also be good. That way I would also have Noel and Ragna as a family too. Plus, my sister would have sisters too."

Nu: "That's cute. We'd totally accept you as our brother. Right Lambda?"

Lambda: "Absolutely."

Xdante1: "Cool. That was our last question for today but before we leave Carl and Makoto each received a gift from **RagingChimera92**. Bring them in, Hakumen!"

*Hakumen brings in the presents*

Xdante1: "Makoto, you received a hazelnut pound cake."

Makoto: *happy* "YAY! It's my favorite!"

Xdante1: "Carl, you received a nice silver watch. Put a picture in it for keeping nice memories."

Carl: "Cool. I already know what to put into it."

Carl&Makoto: "Thanks **RagingChimera92**."

Xdante1: "That's all for now. Thanks for joining us again and hope to see you again next time. Take it away guys!"

BlazBlue cast: "Goodbye! Please read and review!"

Xdante1: "See you next time!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

Litchi: "That was good."

Bullet: "I enjoyed it too. Especially the part where that bastard got what he deserved from the professor and the Kaka girl."

Kokonoe: "Speaking of which, is he gone already?"

Tager: "He just left to get his car."

Hakumen: *to Xdante1* "Something wrong?"

Xdante1: "It feels like I forgot something important."

*outside the studio: BOOM*

Jin: "What the hell was that?!"

Xdante1: "Now I remember! Good thing I set the cameras in the right position before it happened."

Rachel: "What in the world are you talking about?"

Xdante1: "Oh you guys don't know, **johnnytheepicchhun **sent me a message saying that he put some C4 in the back of Terumi's car. I didn't want to tell him and just to make sure none of us would miss this I positioned the outside security cameras so that we may see it too."

Tao: "Mew, X-guy can be sneaky."

Ragna: "I'd like a copy of that tape!"

Kokonoe: "Me too!"

Rachel: "I as well!"

Bullet: "Same here please!"

Luna: "Luna would like one too!"

Xdante1: "Sure. Now let's go and watch it!"

Everybody: "YEAH!"


	7. Episode 7

_(I __don't own BlazBlue or anything else mentioned, only the story… thingy)_

**The BlazBlue Talk Show**

**Episode 7**

*In the studio, 10 minutes before the show*

Bullet: *while drinking a soda* "I wonder what kind of questions we got today."

Tsubaki: *eating a cupcake* "Knowing the viewers it could be anything."

Rachel: *sipping tea* "We can be sure that Terumi will annoy us again."

Tao: *while eating* "Green Guy is very mean, moew!"

Bang: "Luckily, we have a torture room and Xdante puts in some extra punishment for him as well. He deserves all of that and more in the name of justice!"

Luna: "Where is Xdante?"

Lambda: "He's discussing something with Hakumen in his room."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "I don't know what they're talking about, sis. I am curious too, though."

*in my room, me and Hakumen are eating pop corn while looking at some security footage*

Xdante1: "How did he plant that C4 without appearing on any of the footage? I thought they cover everything."

Hakumen: "I have no idea, but you gotta admit it was a nice move."

Xdante1: "No question about it. I am curious how he got passed all the cameras, though."

Hakumen: "Maybe he can turn himself invisible or he used a cloaking device."

Xdante1: "Could be. Maybe it'll remain a mystery forever. Can't argue with the results, though."

Hakumen: "That's for sure."

*just then somebody knocked on the door and Tager came in*

Tager: "Everyone's ready Xdante."

Xdante1: "We're coming."

Tager: "Oh, by the way, Tao is stuffing herself at the buffet."

Hakumen: "AGAIN?!"

*in the studio: 2 minutes later Hakumen brought Tao back to the stage, I was already there at that time*

Xdante1: "Looks like everybody is here. Let's start!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Hello and welcome back! This is episode no. 7 of _The BlazBlue Talk Show_!"

Makoto: *waving a flag saying: _Xdante1 rocks!_* "WAAAAHOOOOO!"

Nu: *clapping wildly* "YAAAAAYYYY!"

Tao: *holding a sign that says: _X-guy's awesome!_* "HURRAY!"

Xdante1: (thought: this might be going a bit overboard. When did they make those anyway?) "Um… right… thanks. Before we start I'd like to tell all the viewers out there that Terumi is still with us but he can't walk since his legs are still wrapped in bandages."

Terumi: "You know who blew my car up, don't you?!"

Xdante1: *looking away from him* "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kokonoe: "The video already got over a million likes on the Net."

Terumi: "It's on the internet?!"

Rachel: "Of course. It is really hilarious. Valkenhayn, Nago and Gii enjoyed it as well."

Terumi: "At least people at the NOL won't know about this."

Jin: "I wouldn't bet on it."

Terumi: "What did you do?!"

Tsubaki: "Let's just say we earned some extra money."

Xdante1: "I gave them a copy of the tape and let them show it to to the people at the NOL."

Terumi: "And I thought I was cruel!"

Xdante1: "I have my moments. Now, let's see our first questions for today. These are from **SonicMaster95 **and he also adds that you guys are all great people."

Ragna: "Even Terumi? Well, I guess everyone has different taste in things."

Terumi: "Admit it! You can't accept the fact that I have fans! HAHAHAHA!"

Ragna: "I don't like hurting injured people but if you keep this up I'll be more than happy to make an exception in your case!"

Terumi: "I always knew you care for me! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: "QUIET!"

*they both stopped*

Xdante1: "Good. His first question is for Ragna and Noel. How did you two get together? He says that he is one of those people who support you two 100% and he's asking because there was a lot of tension between you guys when you first met each other. He also wishes for the best to the two of you."

Ragna: "Thanks. Yeah, it's true that there were uneasy feelings between us in the past, but thankfully, there aren't anymore. As for the get together part, it happened like this. A few months ago I was walking around Orient Town after I had lunch with Tao, when I noticed someone was calling out to me. I turned around and I saw Noel running towards me."

Noel: "I saw Ragna in the distance and since we haven't spoken to each other for quite a while, I decided to run up to him and asked him if he wanted to spend the day with me. I was very surprised when he said yes but it made me very happy. We went to an amusement park and spent the rest of the day there."

Ragna: "The day passed really fast and the park was about to close. I offered Noel to walk her home but she said that she was really tired and asked me if she could stay at my place for the night. I let her and after we arrived back home I told her to take a bath while I make dinner."

Noel: "When I was done Ragna told me to eat my share of the food while he would go and take a bath. I said I'll wait for him to finish and would eat with him. After that we watched TV for a while then decided to turn in."

Ragna: "I told Noel she could sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch but she insisted that we both sleep in the bed. It took me a few minutes before agreeing with her. The next morning we both thought that yesterday was pretty good so we decided to spend that day together too."

Noel: "And that's exactly what we did. We went skating, had a walk in the park, had a nice lunch at a restaurant, then we saw a movie and went to the pier to enjoy the sunset. That's when Ragna told me that he had been in love with me for quite some time. I was surprised but very happy and told him that I had been in love with him for a long time as well. That was when we had our first kiss."

Ragna: "It didn't take long for Noel to move in with me. And we've been together ever since."

*everyone was crying except Terumi*

Xdante1: *crying, blowing nose* "That was one of the nicest stories I've ever heard."

Jin: *also crying* "Great story, brother."

Kokonoe: "I gotta admit, it was very nice. They should make a movie out of that."

Terumi: "And call it 'The Worst Movie Ever'! HEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: "HAKUMEN!"

Hakumen: "My pleasure!"

*Terumi gets thrown into the torture room hard*

Hakumen: "Even I admit that was nice. He really deserved that one."

Bullet: "Totally agree." *turns to Ragna and Noel while still crying* "I'm happy for you guys."

Bang: *crying a river (literally)* "As a warrior of love I completely agree. It was such a nice tale."

Luna: "Luna admits that it's nice."

Rachel: "Even I agree that it was very romantic. I really enjoyed listening to it." *to Xdante1* "Please continue."

Xdante1: *back to regular self* "Okay, I'm fine now. Next question! It's for Terumi. Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "He'll be right there."

*Hakumen brings out an incredibly terrorized Terumi*

Noel: *to Terumi* "You deserve even worse!"

Ragna: *to Noel* "He'll get it one day."

Xdante1: *to Terumi* "Get a hold of yourself! You got a question."

Terumi: *looking slightly better* "Alright. Go ahead."

Xdante1: "Who do you love to troll more than anyone?"

Terumi: *grinning* "The vampire bitch!"

Rachel: "You fiend!"

Terumi: "Thanks! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Litchi: "I know I'm gonna regret this, but why?"

Terumi: "Sure, I like to mess with Rags and the Grimalkin too, but there is nothing better than screwing with her when she thinks she's so high and mighty! HEHEHEHE!"

Rachel: *irritated* "You want to be struck by lightning again?"

Terumi: "Since you can't even punch properly! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "STOP!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Alright, thanks for the answer."

Terumi: "Anything for a good question! HAHAHAHA!"

Bullet: "I really wanna beat him up."

Kokonoe: "Me too."

Xdante1: "Maybe some other time. Next! Tager, why do you put up with Kokonoe when all she does is boss you around all the time?"

Kokonoe: *irritated* "No, I don't."

Everyone else: "Yes, you do."

Kokonoe: "You guys can be very annoying!"

Tager: "I don't really feel like she's bossing me around. Even if she does, I don't mind that much. She IS the one who created me. Not to mention she is very smart and holds an important position in Sector Seven. Sure, she gets angry and irritated easily but she does have to put with many problems all the time. And there's Terumi."

Terumi: "And I thought the vampire bitch is bad with her mindless slaves! Including Rags! HEHEHEHE!"

Ragna&Rachel&Kokonoe: "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Terumi: "Not a chance! HAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "ENOUGH!"

*quiet*

Xdante1: "Thank you Tager."

Tager: "No problem." *to Kokonoe* "Just ignore Terumi. I think you're a good boss."

Kokonoe: *in a slightly better mood* "Thanks."

Xdante1: "Moving on! Rachel, how many times have you found a way to put the Spectacles of Eros on Ragna?"

Rachel: "Hm, good question. I honestly have no idea, since I observe many outcomes through many dimensions. Not all of them needed this to happen."

Nu: "Wow! Nu had no idea you do such important things."

Terumi: "You don't even have a brain to begin with! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Nu: "WHY YOU-"

Lambda: *to Xdante1* "I believe it's my turn now."

Xdante1: "Then let him have it."

Lambda: "Affirmative. HAKUMEN!"

Hakumen: "Terumi?"

Lambda: *smiling* "Positive."

*I nod and he throws Terumi in the torture room again, he didn't hurt his legs by the way*

Nu: "Thanks, sis."

Lambda: "Anytime."

Xdante1: "Next! Luna, why are you such a jerk and why do you keep calling Ragna a perv?"

Luna: "Luna's not a jerk! And Luna calls Ragna a perv because he is one!"

Ragna: "1. you are a jerk! And 2. why the hell do you think that?!"

Bang: "I'm sorry to say this Luna but you do act like one."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada says she agrees with master Bang."

Luna: "'Cause the doll knows best, right!?"

Makoto: "Don't call her a doll!"

Xdante1: "Luna, you're acting like a jerk right now."

Luna: "Huh. Luna's sorry to everyone. It's just hard having 3 souls inside this tiny body of mine. I may not show it but it can be tiring."

Ragna: "Okay, we can understand that but why do you keep calling me a perv all the time?"

Luna: *innocently* "Honestly, I just think it's fun to tease you that way. You're actually fun to play with regarding this."

Ragna: *surprised* "Huh, never really thought about that. Try not to go overboard with it okay?"

Luna: *happily* "Luna will try. Promise."

Litchi: "That was actually nice in the end. I'm really proud of you, Luna."

Rachel: *smiling* "That was surprising. Seems you have begun to mature little girl."

Tao: *while handing Luna a meat bun* "For being nice, mew."

Luna: "Thanks."

Hakumen: *to Tao* "How did you get that?!"

Tao: "Tao took it while White Guy was in X-guy's room."

Xdante1: "And you said I'm sneaky. Anyway, let's continue. The next question is… for me?"

Makoto: "You get questions too?"

Xdante1: "Seems that way. Oh, before I forget, Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "He'll be there shortly."

*Hakumen brings back a shivering Terumi*

Xdante1: "So the question is: how much do I like throwing Terumi in the torture room?"

Kokonoe: "Judging by the time he spent in there I say a lot. I totally understand it."

Rachel: "I agree with Kokonoe. I enjoy it as well."

Ragna: "Same here. I just love it when that happens."

Xdante1: "Well, I have to admit, it does make me feel better. And there is only one character in the whole BlazBlue universe I hate more than him."

Terumi: "Seems I'm still too soft! HEHEHEHE!"

Tager: "Who is that character Xdante?"

Carl: "Let me guess, my father."

Xdante1: "Bingo."

Terumi: "You do know I have done more terrible things than he did, right?"

Xdante1: "There is nothing worse than trapping your own wife's and daughter's souls into dolls. Family should be one of the most important things in the world. Plus, he barely even acknowledges his own son. And I think he looks lamer than you."

Terumi: "Why thank you!"

Ragna: *to Terumi* "You will always be the worst person in MY life."

Noel: "Mine too."

Rachel&Kokonoe: "Same here."

Xdante1: "I can understand. Regarding the question, I can't really express my opinion about that since I'm the host. I should stay neutral."

Luna: "Really?"

Xdante1: "Who am I kidding? If he deserves it, I REALLY enjoy it!"

Ragna: "Now you're talking!"

Terumi: *annoyed* "Typical."

Xdante1: "Next! We also received 2 messages. The first one goes to Ragna. You're **SonicMaster92**'s favorite character and you had the right to be pissed off half of the time considering the hell you went through in the past."

Ragna: "Thank you. Yeah, it was hell, but luckily things are starting to turn for the better here."

Terumi: "This day isn't over yet, Rags! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Ragna: *irritated* "I hope your head will blow up next time!"

Terumi: "It will! After I'm finally done with you, I'll just laugh 'till my head pops! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ragna: "THAT'S IT!"

Xdante1: "SILENCE!"

*quiet*

Xdante1: "Terumi, if you don't behave I'll throw you in the torture room again!"

Terumi: "I'll play along… for now."

Xdante1: "It'll have to do. The next message is for every couple here. If any of you get married he's wishing the best of luck for you guys and he'll mail your gifts when you tie the knot."

Tsubaki: "He's invited too!"

Noel: "And we won't take 'no' for answer."

Litchi: "It's good to see people supporting you guys."

Bang: "I agree."

Xdante1: "Alright. Our next questions are from **Holy ThunderForce**. The first one is for Jin and Tsubaki, do you guys know who Hakumen really is?"

Tsubaki: "I've been expecting this question. Yes, we both know that Hakumen is actually Jin."

Jin: "The only difference is that he is from another timeline and if my suspicions are correct, Tsubaki is either dead or completely blind there." *to the cameras* "I bet you guys expected an epic outburst from us."

Terumi: "I can still make that timeline come true! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Tsubaki: "We'll stop you before that happens!"

Terumi: *sarcastic* "Oh please do! You were so successful in the past! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Jin: "THAT'S IT! ICE ARROWS!"

*Jin launched many ice shards at Terumi*

Xdante1: *to Terumi* "You asked for that one. Now let's see what Hakumen has to say about the subject."

Hakumen: "I'm already here. Well, if my past self can be with Tsubaki and is happy with her then it's alright by me."

Bullet: "But won't this change your past and make you disappear or something like that?"

Hakumen: "If it weren't for the Grimalkin I wouldn't even be here right now."

Kokonoe: "His time was already near its end."

Terumi: "You should have been left there to rot! HAHAHAHAHA!"

*Hakumen punched Terumi*

Hakumen: *to Xdante1* "Sorry, I couldn't control myself."

Xdante1: "I think we all agree that you did well there."

Tao: "White Guy did the right thing, meow."

Xdante1: "OK. Next! Noel, do you ever hang out with Nu and Lambda for some Murakumo bonding?"

Noel: "Yes, but we call it 'sister bonding'."

Nu: "We usually go to the arcade, watch a movie or go to the hairdresser."

Lambda: "Me and Nu are also regular visitors at Noel and Ragna's home. It's also fun to be with other people when they are there."

Makoto: "They also have many outings with me and Tsubaki too."

Tsubaki: "Sometimes it feels like the five of us are sisters."

Terumi: "The Bitchful Five! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: "Enough is enough! HAKUMEN!"

Terumi: *panicked* "Please not again!"

Litchi: "That's what you get for messing with ALL of us!"

*Hakumen throws Terumi in the torture room for the 3rd time this episode*

Bang: "Justice is served!"

Xdante1: "3 times in the torture room during 1 episode. That's a new record. Moving on! Ragna, who do you think would win in a fight between you and Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear? Before you answer, Hakumen!"

*Hakumen brought back Terumi shaking like a leaf*

Xdante1: *to Ragna* "You may answer now."

Ragna: "Just a minute." *checks Sol's profile and description on the net* "I hate to say this, but if he would go all out on me, he would win."

Terumi: "HA! I bet I could take him down in no time!" *Ragna shows the page to him* "Or maybe not."

Bang: "He's that tough?"

Jin: *while looking at the page* "It says that he keeps holding back and even if he does get serious and goes through a transformation there is still evidence suggesting he is still holding back even more power."

Kokonoe: "I really want to do some experiments on him."

Tager: "And how do you expect to catch him?"

Kokonoe: "You got a point there." *to Xdante1* "Go on."

Xdante1: "There's another question for Ragna. What's your favorite animal?"

Ragna: "Cats."

Xdante1: "That's what **Holy ThunderForce **thought."

Ragna: "He made a right guess. My favorite pussycat is sitting right here." *putting an arm around Noel*

Noel: *playfully* "Meow."

Terumi: "Hope she got her shots! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ragna: "How about I shot YOU with a gun?!"

Terumi: "Lucky for me, you don't have one! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

*Noel gave one of her Bolverk guns to Ragna, who shot Terumi in the face with it*

Ragna: *handing back the gun* "Thank you, Noel."

Noel: "Anytime." *hugs Ragna*

Xdante1: "Next! A question for me again. He's asking me to consider putting in Kagura Mutsuki to the show because 'he's really Badass and the Epitome of Manliness'."

Bang: "What about me?!"

Xdante1: "He says you're only a close second. Sorry."

Bang: "At least I'm not at the bottom of the list."

Xdante1: "He's also asking me to put in Azrael as well."

Every girl: "DON'T PUT KAGURA IN!"

*Amane appears in front of us*

Amane: "I agree with the girls." *goes back to the rest of the staff*

Xdante1: "Well, I did think about whether to include them or not. I don't think I'll include Kagura. Knowing him, we might get sued for sexual harassment on the show. Plus, I'm sure she would hit on EVERY girl here and I really don't want that to happen, especially to the couples."

Every girl&Amane: *relieved* "Thank you."

Jin: "What about Azrael?"

Xdante1: "Well, we can tame Terumi, Bullet is acting nice here."

Bullet: *smiling* "Thanks."

Xdante1: "I guess we can handle him. I also got a message saying that he hates sporks."

*everyone bursts out laughing*

Makoto: "That's rich!"

Xdante1: "Alright. Let's add him. But before that." *takes out cell phone* "Hello? I'd like to cancel every utensil for the next delivery to the cast of The BlazBlue Talk Show. I'd only like sporks instead. Thank you." *hangs up*

Terumi: *grinning* "Nice! I like your style!"

Rachel: "I hate to agree with him but that was indeed clever."

Kokonoe: "This should be good!"

Xdante1: "Okay. Let's move on. Next questions are from **The Grand Magus**. His first question is for Ragna and Noel. You two seem to be the host's favorite couple, do you think this'll save you from the torture room if you do something bad enough that you actually deserve it? 'We'd never do something THAT bad.' isn't a valid answer, since people got sent in there arguing over a meat bun."

Ragna&Noel: "We're your favorite couple?"

Xdante1: "I thought that was obvious."

Noel: "Wow! Thanks."

Ragna: "Yeah. About the question, I don't think it would matter otherwise Xdante wouldn't have thrown in Luna to the torture room."

Luna: "Is that true?!"

Xdante1: "You're too cute."

Luna: "Thank you."

Tsubaki: *to the cameras* "I'd like to add that you didn't actually see Tao and Luna's argument."

Tao: "But Tao was hungry, mew."

Luna: "Using your claws was still too much!"

Tao: "Little Girls right. Tao's sorry."

Luna: "Alright. I'm sorry too."

Xdante1: "About the question, if they would do something like that (I hope they won't) then it'll be the torture room for them. Sorry guys."

Noel: "It would only be fair."

Ragna: "Still…"

Ragna&Noel: "We'd never do something THAT bad."

Xdante1: "Alright. Moving on! Terumi, why are you the only one who likes Noel's cooking?"

Terumi: "It's good! Or should I say it was good, until Rags started helping her."

Noel: *annoyed* "Like I care what you think."

Terumi: "You used to! HAHAHAHA!"

Noel: "Well, not anymore!"

Terumi: "We'll see! HEHEHEHE!"

Ragna: "That's enough out of you!"

Terumi: "I'm just getting started! HAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "SHUT UP!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Good." *to Terumi* "There's also something else here. He says why don't you try being more subtle with your trolling, so it won't earn you this constant bashing. He also encourages you to do better."

Terumi: "Impossible! It's what makes me tick! And it's fun being a jerk! HAHAHAHA!"

Nu: "Nu disagrees!"

Lambda: "So do I."

Terumi: "Who cares what 2 failed weapons say?! HEHEHEHEHE!"

*they both launched 5 swords at him*

Kokonoe: "Nice move you two!"

Lambda & Nu: "Thank you."

Xdante1: "Next! **RagingChimera92** sent 1 question. It's for Nu, aren't you bitter towards Noel since Ragna is her boyfriend? He knows you were head over heels for him."

Nu: "Nu only was. At first it felt bad, but if Noel can make Ragna happy then Nu is happy too. I can't force Ragna to love me."

Noel: "That's really nice Nu. I'm glad we're still good."

*they gave each other a hug*

Lambda: "I want a hug too."

*they opened up a bit and Lambda joined them*

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Sis says this is nice."

Litchi: "Yeah, it's good to see they get along so well."

Terumi: "Do a 3 way! HAHAHAHA!"

*Ragna and Tager both punched Terumi*

Xdante1: "I think he just broke every record for receiving punishments."

Rachel: "Then throw him in the room again as a reward."

Xdante1: "Only if he deserves it. We also received more gifts. Bring them in, Hakumen!

*Hakumen gives a box to Jin and Tsubaki*

Xdante1: "Tsubaki, you received a nice golden g-string bikini with some body oil."

Tsubaki: "How thoughtful. Thank you, **RagingChimera92**."

Xdante1: "Jin, you received some ropes, chains and a whip. Use your imagination."

*everyone else just looked at them amazed*

Jin: *smiling* "Seems we're going to have a long night, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki: *blushing* "That we will."

Luna: "Luna will stay quiet now."

Terumi: "And people say I have a wild imagination! That human is awesome! HAHAHA!"

*everyone looked shocked at Terumi*

Terumi: "What?"

Rachel: *irritated* "He's a chimera you imbecile!"

Bullet: "Now you're in trouble."

Terumi: "I'm not afraid of him!"

Xdante1: "You should be." *evil smile* "I'm sure he'll 'repay' you soon enough."

Kokonoe: "Can I film it when it happens?"

Xdante1: "You bet! He also has something for Relius. Since he's still at the hospital he'll receive his 'gift' later."

Carl: "Will I like his gift?"

Xdante1: "Even Makoto will love it."

Makoto: "Cool."

Xdante1: "That's all for today. Thanks for joining us again! As always keep sending those reviews and questions! Take it away, guys!"

BlazBlue cast: "Bye! Please read and review!"

Xdante1: "Bye!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

Bang: *to Xdante1* "So how do you intend to find Azrael?"

Xdante1: "Hm… I don't know. Hakumen, do you have any ideas?"

Hakumen: "Ask Kokonoe. She has cameras everywhere."

Xdante1: "Good thinking." *to Kokonoe* "Can you help?"

Kokonoe: "Sure, no problem."

*checking her monitors*

Kokonoe: *surprised* "He's at a theatre?"

Ragna: *surprised as well* "A theatre? Azrael?"

Kokonoe: "I know. Unbelievable."

Xdante1: "Let's go get him, Hakumen."

Hakumen: *brings a giant butterfly net* "Roger."

Xdante1: *pointing at the net* "Seriously?"

Hakumen: "You're right." *he throws it away and grabs a bigger one* "We need the extra large one for this case."

Xdante1: "Exactly."

*we left to get Azrael and everyone left as well*

*well… alsmot everyone*

Terumi: "I still can't move here. Hello?"


	8. Episode 8-9

_(I __don't own BlazBlue or anything else mentioned besides this story… thingy)_

**The BlazBlue Talk Show**

**Episode 8 and 9**

*In the studio, 10 minutes before the show*

Azrael: *extremely irritated* "Why do you only have sporks?! I HATE THEM!"

Hakumen: *trying to hold back his laughter* "Because… there was a hijack… during the delivery… and they stole every other utensil."

Azrael: "People in this world are stupid!"

Tao: "What's wrong, Big Guy?"

Azrael: "My name's Azrael!"

Lambda: "Tao calls everyone by a nick name, so she won't use your real name."

Azrael: "Whatever. This stupid spork business is more important! How do I eat this stew now?!"

Rachel: *sipping tea* "Maybe you should reconsider your view about sporks."

Azrael: "NO WAY! They're the creation of the devil! Screw this, I'm gonna eat with my bear hands!" *he started eating some stew with his hands*

Tao: *to Hakumen* "Can Tao eat now?"

Hakumen: "NO!"

*on the stage*

Kokonoe: "Nice move with the sporks, Xdante."

Xdante1: "Thank you."

Terumi: "By the way, how is Relius doing at the hospital?"

Xdante1: "He's better but will remain there for some more tests though. If he got a question we can use the monitor behind me to contact him."

Carl: *sadly* "I guess he'll be coming back soon."

Makoto: *caring way* "Don't worry Carl. We handled him once, we can do it again."

Xdante1: "And he won't be coming back for quite some time. Those tests take up a lot of time."

Bullet: "At least we only have to deal with the annoying bastard over there until then." *pointing at Terumi*

Terumi: *sarcastic* "I really love you too! HAHAHAHA!"

Luna: "Shut up, perv!" *to Xdante1* "How do you know Azrael won't cause any trouble?"

Xdante1: "I made him sign a contract, saying that at the slightest cause of extreme trouble he'll be locked in a containment room filled with sporks."

Jin: "Good thinking."

Xdante1: "Thanks Jin. Alright, I guess we're ready. Let's roll the camera!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Hello everybody! This episode 8 AND 9 of _The BlazBlue Talk Show_!"

Makoto&Νu&Tao: *while holding up a large banner that said: _Best show in the World!_* "YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOO!"

Azrael: *surprised, to Xdante1* "Are they always like this?"

Xdante1: "Yep." (thought: what'll be next? Fireworks?) "Um… thank you. Okay, before we start we have Azrael joining us as well."

Azrael: *to the cameras* "Hey."

Xdante1: *to the cameras* "You can now ask questions from him too." *back to the others* "Let's get started. We have a lot of questions today so I decided to do a double episode and get extra time for more questions."

Tsubaki: "How did you do that? I thought this studio is taken after this show."

Xdante1: "It is but I made a deal with their producers and now we have more time."

Tao: "Awesome, meow!"

Kokonoe: "Nice! Let's get to it!"

Xdante1: "Alright then. Our first questions are from **Deviljoh's Hatred**. He keeps coming up with new ones."

Ragna: "Great!"

Bang: "Cool!"

Azrael: "He's that good?"

Tager: "He sure is."

Xdante1: "His first question is for Nu. Are you currently looking for someone to date or not?"

Nu: "No, not at the moment. Nu wants to spend time with Lambda, Noel, Ragna and all the others. Except Terumi of course."

Terumi: "It feels so good to be the exception! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Azrael: *to Xdante1* "Can I slap him?"

Xdante1: "No. Knowing him, not YET."

Terumi: "I'm honored! HAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: *annoyed* "Just shut up." *to Nu, normal way* "Thanks for the answer."

Nu: "No problem."

Xdante1: "Litchi, have you ever thought about adopting Linhua as your daughter?"

Ragna: "I thought that you have already adopted her."

Jin: "Me too."

Litchi: *smiling* "Oh no, I haven't adopted her but I did think about it a lot. I just don't know if she would be happy about it or not. Plus, I don't know if I could be a good mother."

Terumi: "Do it! The world will receive another whore! HEHEHEHE!"

Bang: *to Xdante1* "May I?"

Xdante1: "Yes."

Bang: "Much appreciated. HAKUMEN!"

Terumi: *panicked* "WAIT, I TAKE IT BACK!"

Litchi: "NO WAY! GO AND SUFFER!"

Hakumen: *to Bang* "Put him in again?"

Bang: "Yes, please!"

*I nod and Terumi is in the torture room again*

Hakumen: (thought: I could have sworn I saw someone else in there)

Azrael: "What is that place?"

Carl: "The torture room, Mr. Azrael."

Azrael: *looks puzzled* "Oh. Just call me Azrael."

Carl: "OK."

Litchi: *to Bang* "Thank you. That was really nice."

Bang: *blushing like crazy* "It was no big deal really."

Xdante1: "Next question! It's for Terumi. Bring him back, Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "OK."

*he brought back Terumi shaking like never before*

Azrael: *amazed* "WOW!" *to Xdante1* "I'll be on my best behavior."

Xdante1: "Good to know. Now Terumi, can-"

Terumi: *really panicked way* "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE IN THERE?!"

*everyone was shocked by his sudden outburst*

Xdante1: *puzzled expression* "What?"

Terumi: "There were 2 large, monstrous eyes looking at me in there! It also had a wide and scary grin! What the hell did you do?!"

Kokonoe: "You've upgraded the torture room. Nice!"

Xdante1: "I didn't. It's just like before." *to Terumi* "I think you're just imagining things. There are no monsters in there."

Terumi: *still shaking* "I hope you're right."

Rachel: "Does the baby want his bottle?"

Terumi: "Hey! I'm the only one here who uses lines like those."

Azrael: *to Terumi* "Maybe you need a diaper change."

Ragna: "Nice one! (thought: never imagined I'd say this to him)"

Jin: *to Azrael* "I think you'll fit in perfectly."

Terumi: *annoyed* "I believe you wanted to ask me a question, Xdante."

Xdante1: "Yeah, can you go for one episode on this talk show without insulting anyone or laughing like a psycho? If-"

Terumi: "Impossible! It's my thing! HEHEHEHE!"

Lambda: "Is that your final answer?"

Terumi: "You bet you failed weapon! HAHAHAHA!"

Nu: "Well you're a-"

Lambda: "That won't be necessary Nu. Xdante wasn't finished when Terumi interrupted."

*everyone looks at me*

Xdante1: "She's right. If you had said 'yes' then you would have had a whole plate of the world's finest boiled eggs courtesy of **Deviljoh's Hatred**." *shows the plate*

Terumi: "WAIT! I was only-"

Ragna: *teasing* "Oh well. Easy come easy go."

Rachel: *also teasing* "What will you do with those DELICIOUS eggs now, Xdante?"

Xdante1: *acting like thinking* "Hm… I don't know. Any ideas anyone?"

Luna: *teasing Terumi* "Why don't you give them to Tao?"

Tao: "Please, mew."

Xdante1: "Great idea. Here you go." *I handed it over to her and she ate it fast*

Terumi: *sadly* "Just my luck."

Xdante1: *Evil smile* "Oh don't worry. There's something else. Since your answer was no, I CAN TORMENT YOU AS PUNISHMENT!"

Terumi: "Oh boy."

Xdante1: *still having the smile* "I know just the way. HAKUMEN!"

*he grabbed Terumi and chained him to a wall just like in episode 3*

Terumi: "YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO GO THROUGH 'THAT' AGAIN, DO YOU?!"

Xdante1: "Nah, I'm not that bad. But Bullet got a chance to do it later, so it's only fair to let Azrael do it too. Is he ready Hakumen?"

Kokonoe: *grinning* "Bullet, are you filming this?"

Bullet: *while filming* "I sure am."

*Hakumen explained everything to him and he walked up to Terumi*

Azrael: "I love this show!"

*He punched Terumi so hard that there were multiple, large cracks on the wall*

Terumi: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Makoto: "That was awesome!"

Noel: "You said it!"

*Terumi slowly crawled back to his seat*

Terumi: *silently, painfully* "S-s-s-steroid…f-f-f-freak."

Azrael: "You want another?"

Terumi: *scared* "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Xdante1: "That was fun! Next question! Carl, if you could have one wish, what would it be?"

Carl: "Easy, turn Ada back to normal."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "I know I should wish for me and Makoto having a happy life and kids together, but I believe we can have that anyway sis. If wishes would come true I want you to be your old self again." *to Makoto* "Sorry if this disappoints you, Makoto."

Makoto: *while giving Carl a hug* "I understand and I'm glad that you would help your sister. I agree with you, we don't need a wish for a happy life. Honestly, I would ask the same thing for you."

*everyone 'aw'-ed except Terumi (but including Azrael-I can hardly believe it too)*

Terumi: "Everyone knows you wish for more power! What a waste! HAHAHAHA!"

Ada: "…"

*Hakumen suddenly appears*

Hakumen: *to Xdante1* "She wants me to throw Terumi in the torture room."

Everybody else: "You can understand her?"

*Hakumen nods*

Xdante1: *smiling at Ada* "Alright Ada. Let this wish come true."

*Hakumen throws Terumi in the torture room… again*

Carl&Makoto: "Thank you, Ada."

*she nods*

Xdante1: "Next! Ragna, if you had to make a choice, who would you fight out of these 3 people and why? 1. Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear, 2. Ruby Rose from RWBY or 3. Dante from Devil May Cry."

Ragna: "Well, Sol's out of the question for obvious reasons."

Azrael: "Can I fight him instead?"

Ragna: "Do you even know him?"

Azrael: "That's why I want to fight him."

Ragna: "If you want to I'm not gonna stand in your way."

Azrael: "Great! Thanks!"

Ragna: "No prob. Back to the question, Ruby or Dante? I choose Dante."

Rachel: *surprised* "Why him?"

Ragna: "I know him."

*everyone's jaw dropped except Noel's and mine*

Tao: "X-guy new?"

Xdante1: "I sure did. That's why I'm surprised that Ragna would actually fight him."

Ragna: "We look a lot like each other and even train together sometimes. I never really got to beat him when we had a friendly sparing match and I want to win at least once against him."

Bullet: "How do you know Dante?"

Ragna: "That's a story for another time."

Tsubaki: *surprised* "You knew about this too, Noel?"

Noel: "Ragna tells me everything. We don't have secrets between us."

Xdante1: "That's nice. Moving on! We have a few questions from **Cosmo camellia** but first, Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Going to get him."

*he brings back a completely terrorized Terumi*

Terumi: "I'm serious! There's something in there!"

Xdante1: *calm and cool* "I think you just spent too much time in there."

Terumi: "SOMEONE'S IN THERE, I TELL YA!"

Tager: "Impossible. That's the only door to that room. We've been here all the time and no one saw anybody go in there. Except you of course. The room doesn't even have any windows either."

Kokonoe: "And there are cameras installed to look over the door. Not one person went in since the last episode. Besides you."

Terumi: "But-but-but…"

Luna: "Would you get a hold of yourself already?!"

Terumi: *slightly better* "I don't know. It seems weird. At least the trolling can continue out here! HEHEHEHE!"

Jin: "Well, that didn't last long."

Xdante1: "Just ignore him.**Cosmo camellia**'s first question is for Jin and Tsubaki, how did you two get together?"

Jin: "It actually happened during work. I saw Tsubaki going past my office with a huge stack of paper. She struggled to get it somewhere and I decided to help her."

Tsubaki: "Jin got to me in time, since I almost fell but he caught me and luckily the papers as well. With his help it was much easier to deliver them and as a thank you I offered him to buy dinner at a restaurant."

Jin: "I accepted but convinced Tsubaki that I would pay for it. She agreed, hesitantly I might add. At the restaurant we had a nice meal and a talk about ourselves back when we were at the academy."

Tsubaki: "We had a great time. After that I spent the night at Jin's place since I felt too tired to take the long trip back home. We kept on talking for about 2 hours when I accidentally said that I had deep feelings towards him ever since the first time we met at the academy."

Jin: "It was a big surprise but I felt like the luckiest guy on the planet. I kissed her and after that I confessed my love for her. She moved in a week later and we've been together ever since."

Xdante1: "That's a nice story."

Ragna: "Yeah. I like it too."

*everyone else nodded in agreement, except Terumi (as always)*

Jin&Tsubaki: "Thanks guys!"

Terumi: "I've heard worse! HAHAHAHA!"

Tsubaki: "I should be thanking you." *Terumi looked at her surprised* "I was following YOUR orders with the papers when Jin came to help me."

Terumi: *angrily* "Darn it!"

Ragna: "Who knew he can actually do something good?"

Terumi: *irritated* "I'm warning you Rags!"

Nu: "Maybe Tao will be calling HIM a good guy from now on."

Terumi: "Stop it!"

Tao: *teasing* "Meow, you're the Good Green Guy."

Terumi: "XDANTE!"

Xdante1: *while chuckling* "Alright guys. That will be enough."

*everyone looked at me happily, except one person (guess who)*

Terumi: *irritated* "Thanks."

Xdante1: "Sure thing. Carl and Makoto, how did you two get together?"

Terumi: "Not another stupid 'get together' story."

Carl&Makoto: "It's not stupid!"

Terumi: "Whatever. Just tell it already!"

*Ada gave a punch to Terumi*

Carl: "Thank you, Ada. This is how it happened. I was out on a vigilante patrol with Ada when we saw Makoto chasing down a criminal. We decided to help her and joined the chase."

Makoto: "I was really surprised when Carl and her sister joined me but I was still very happy to see him again. I had some feelings for him back at the academy since he was one of the few people who became my friends there back then. When he vanished I was really sad but did keep my hopes up that I will meet him again."

Carl: "I noticed Makoto was thinking about something so I called out to her and she quickly came back to reality. We were able to corner the bad guy and take him down quite easily. He may have been able to run but it was obvious that he couldn't fight."

Makoto: "After catching the guy we took him back to the NOL where Carl and Ada got paid for their assistance and I got the rest of the day off as a reward. They were about to leave but I stopped them and said that we should hang out for old times sake."

Carl: "I thought it would be a good idea seeing as I always had fun with Makoto back at the academy. Strangely enough for me at the time, Ada didn't want to come, so Makoto came back with us to our home. I now understand why she did that. After that I left with Makoto."

Makoto: "We went to the park and had a talk, then Carl won me a stuffed animal from a machine. After that we saw a movie, had a nice dinner and went to see the sunset in the park again. While sitting on a bench I told Carl how much I missed him and that it was very painful for me that he just vanished without a trace. I almost cried."

Carl: "I apologized to Makoto but knew it wouldn't be enough so I decided to come clean and said that I had loved her ever since I've known her. This made her happy and she kissed me before telling me the same thing. I never thought such a hot girl would love me back."

Makoto: "That was one of the happiest moments of my life. I decided never to loose Carl again and went back with him to his home. Ada knew what happened when she saw me again in their house and she was happy for the both of us."

Carl: "Makoto soon moved in and we have been together ever since."

*everyone was crying except Terumi*

Xdante1: *blowing nose* "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

Bang: *crying a river (again)* "Don't hold back the tears of joy Xdante!"

Azrael: *crying (I can hardly believe it!)* "Such a nice tale."

Bullet: *I handed her a tissue and she blew her nose* "Couples here are so nice."

Terumi: "LAME! HEHEHE!"

Xdante1: *still crying* "HAKUMEN!"

Hakumen: "Gladly!"

*Terumi is thrown into the torture room again*

Hakumen: *extremely irritated* "The nerve of that guy! Why does he have to ruin every good moment?!"

Litchi: *also crying* "Who cares about him?!" *to Carl and Makoto* "That story is nice you guys. I'm so happy for you."

Luna: "Luna likes it too."

Rachel: "It was great."

Kokonoe: "Nice."

Tao: *crying like crazy* "Tao's happy for Little Guy and Furry Girl."

Carl&Makoto: *while hugging each other* "Thanks everyone."

Lambda: *blowing her nose* "Can we continue, Xdante?"

Xdante1: *back to normal* "Yeah. I'm alright. Let's get Terumi back here."

Hakumen: "He'll be right there."

*he brought back a really scared Terumi*

Terumi: *panicked* "I don't care what you think Xdante, there is someone in there!"

Ragna&Jin: *irritated* "Just put a sock in it already!"

Noel: "You're just making this up so you won't be thrown in again!"

Terumi: "Not this time! I'm telling the truth now!"

Rachel: *sarcastic* "Of course you are."

Terumi: "I MEAN IT!"

Bullet: *sarcastic* "Like we haven't heard that before."

Terumi: "SERIOUSLY!"

Xdante1: "Look, what if I go in and check it out myself?"

Terumi: "At least you'll believe me that way!"

*I went in and came back 3 minutes later*

Terumi: "Well?!"

Xdante1: "You're paranoid. There is nobody in there."

Terumi: "WHAT?!"

Xdante1: "I double checked everything. It's all in order and the whole place is EMPTY now."

Kokonoe: "I knew he tried to trick us."

Azrael: "What a d**k."

Bang: "You said it!"

Litchi: "I totally agree."

*so did everyone else*

Terumi: "GO F**K YOURSELVES!"

Xdante1: "You want to go in again?"

Terumi: *begging to me* "PLEASE DON'T!"

Xdante1: "Then behave and cut the c**p about your 'mystery being in the torture room'!"

Terumi: *irritated* "Fine!"

Xdante1: "Next! This question is for everyone EXCEPT Tao. Do you guys think she'll ever become mature like her sister, Torakaka?"

*everybody shook their heads*

Tao: "What does ma-tu-re mean, mew?"

Luna: "Uh… we'll tell you later." *to Xdante1* "Can we move on?"

Xdante1: "Sure. Bang and Litchi, are you two going to go out together like the other couples?"

Bang: *blushing like crazy* "Um… I… uh…"

Litchi: *while smiling at Bang* "You do need to ask me first."

Ragna&Noel&Jin&Tsubaki&Carl&Makoto: "Go, Bang, go!"

Lambda & Nu: "Ask her!"

Tager: "She doesn't bite you know."

Bang: *to Tager, sarcastic* "Ha ha. Very funny."

Terumi: "Just get it over already and face rejection! HAHAHAHA!"

*Azrael slapped Terumi hard*

Azrael: *to Xdante1* "Sorry. I couldn't take him anymore."

Xdante1: "He deserved it. No harm done."

Azrael: "Good." *to Bang* "Come on and do it!"

Bang: *really nervous* "Miss Litchi… would you be my girlfriend?"

Litchi: *smiling, happy* "Well, you certainly took your time. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

*everyone clapped and congratulated (except you-know-who)*

Bang: "This is great! Best show ever!"

Xdante1: "Congrats, you two. Now let's move on. Jin, is the reason you hate meat dishes caused by Saya?"

Jin: "Huh?"

Xdante1: "She's asking because some TV tropes say Noel inherited her 'death cooking' off Saya. Did she make some dishes just for you that tasted like 'death' cooking?"

Jin: "Do I really have to answer in front of brother?"

Ragna: "I know it's true, Jin."

Jin: "How?"

Ragna: "I saw her cooking many times. More than half the things she made can't even be considered as food."

Jin: "Oh, alright then. To answer the question, yes, it's the main reason why I hate meat dishes. I thought I was gonna die because of her 'duck specialty'!"

Terumi: "That was pretty good! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Jin: "You're crazy!"

Terumi: "I know! Thanks for stating the obvious! HAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "ENOUGH!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Good."

Noel: *to Ragna* "So I inherited Saya's cooking skills? That explains a lot."

Ragna: "You can cook better now."

Noel: *hugging Ragna* "Because of you."

Terumi: "Can I vomit now?! HAHAHAHA"

Xdante1: "Shut up or it's the torture room!"

Terumi: *panicked* "Alright-alright!"

Xdante1: "Next! She says we should just keep Terumi in the torture room until he gets a question."

Terumi: "That's cruel! She's awesome! HEHEHEHE!"

Rachel: *with hope in her eyes* "Please say we can do that."

Kokonoe: "Oh that would be great!"

Xdante1: "Impossible. Sorry guys."

Rachel&Kokonoe: *disappointed* "Why?"

Xdante1: "Prolonged exposure could be lethal. It's an intelligent room though. It only tortures those who I say so."

Bullet: "Cool."

Luna: "Awesome!"

Xdante1: "Next! **Anonymous **sent Carl a message saying that he's a lucky boy."

Carl: "Why thank you."

Xdante1: "There's also a question here. Um… I don't think I'm allowed to read this out loud or our rating won't be T anymore. I'll just show the question to everyone."

*as soon as they read it they looked shocked and Terumi was laughing his a** off*

Terumi: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! People are awesome in this world! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Carl: *answering the question* "No, she doesn't."

Makoto: "And we certainly wouldn't do it here."

Xdante1: "If you want to know the question check out **Anonymous'** review dated Dec. 23rd. Next! We have a few questions from **MMagicTime**. Bullet, you get a shout out for being awesome."

Bullet: "Thanks!"

Terumi: "That guy just wants a whore! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "HAKUMEN!"

*he throws Terumi in the torture room*

Bullet: *to Xdante1* "Next question?"

Xdante1: "It's for Carl. He knows you aren't on good terms with your dad but what about your mom? Do you and Ada still love her?"

Carl: "Yeah, we still love her. We're trying to save her too."

Makoto: "And I promised to help find her."

Xdante1: "Look no further. She's right there." *points next to Hakumen*

Carl: *happily* "Thanks Xdante. I know that my dad is still controlling her though."

Xdante1: "Yeah, but at least you can see her now. Moving on! Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Bringing him."

*he brings back Terumi*

Terumi: "There was evil laughter in there!"

Kokonoe: *to Terumi* "We're looking at the source right now."

Bang: "Just quit it already!"

Tsubaki: "It's starting to get really annoying."

Terumi: *irritated* "Just go on then."

Xdante1: "Tager, is it fun working for Kokonoe?"

Tager: "I'd say it's eventful. I never really feel bored. Sometimes I do get fun assignments too."

Terumi: "Yeah, a 'fun' assignment! HAHAHAHAHA!"

*Bullet punched Terumi in the face*

Kokonoe: "Nice move."

Bullet: "Thanks."

Xdante1: "Thanks Tager. Kokonoe, why are you so amazing?"

Kokonoe: "He says I'm amazing? Thank you. All you gotta do is set up a bunch of security cameras around the world and spy on everyone. Especially on your enemies. Then make sure you foil their plan no matter what it may cost."

Ragna: "Wait! Are you spying on all of us too?!"

Kokonoe: "Most of you."

Tsubaki: *blushing madly* "Please tell me you didn't see me and Jin last night."

Kokonoe: "That was awesome! I didn't know you two like to play Titanic with some 'extras' in your own room."

*everyone froze*

Jin: "Um… next question please."

Xdante1: *still shocked* "Yeah, sure." *back to normal after slapping myself* "Much better. Let's not talk about this ever again, okay?"

*everybody nods*

Xdante1: "The next questions are from **Orangetabby101**. She sent a question to everyone. First, Ragna, not to pry but are you an artificial human? She has evidence."

Ragna: "No, I'm not. If it's about my arms that doesn't mean I am one. And everyone knows why my eyes are red and green."

Terumi: "It's about surviving without a brain! HAHAHAHA!"

Ragna: "Look who's talking!"

Xdante1: "I don't know what kind of evidence she has but if that's your answer, alright then. Next! Jin, is Yukianesa good for you in the summer?"

Jin: "You have no idea how. It makes great smoothies and ice cream."

Tsubaki: "It's true."

Terumi: "Then you guys should just freeze yourselves for the summer! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Jin: "I'll freeze YOU right now!"

Terumi: "No, thanks! I like to be hot! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: "STOP!"

*quiet*

Xdante1: "Thank you Jin. Next! Noel, isn't that short skirt you wear uncomfortable sometimes?"

Noel: "Not at all. It also makes me look sexy."

Ragna: *hugging Noel* "I totally agree with that."

Noel: *happily* "It is mainly for you."

Terumi: "Now I'm gonna be really sick!"

Xdante1: "YOU ASKED FOR THIS! HAKUMEN!"

*he throws Terumi in the torture room*

Ragna&Noel: "Nice move, Xdante!"

Xdante1: "Thank you. Next! Rachel, are you tired of getting cookies?"

*everyone laughs except Tao*

Ragna: "HAHAHA! This one never gets old!"

Luna: "HAHAHA! This is great!"

Bullet: "HAHAHA! I just love this world!"

Azrael: "HAHAHA! Me too!"

Tao: "Why won't Tao get cookies, mew?"

Litchi: "Maybe you should stick to meat buns Tao. So Rachel, are you tired of receiving those?"

Rachel: *irritated* "Yes, I am. It's even worse with everyone laughing about it."

Xdante1: "Alright. We'll stop. Before we continue, Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Just a sec."

*he brings back a terrorized Terumi*

Lambda: *teasing* "So, how is your mystery monster doing in there?"

Terumi: "Shut up!"

Nu: *teasing* "Temper, temper. Or your monster will eat you next time."

Terumi: *irritated* "Just go on with the show."

Xdante1: "OK. Next! Tao, what meat do they put in meat buns?"

Tao: "There are many types of meat buns, meow. They put in all kinds of meat in them. That's why Tao likes them so much."

Terumi: "That and the fact that you're a cannibal! HEHEHEHE!"

*Tao threw a bowling ball at him*

Ragna: "Nice one, Tao!"

Azrael: "10 points!"

Kokonoe: "Good work, kitty cat!"

Tao: "Thanks guys, meow!"

Xdante1: "You got a good aim. Next! Carl, does Ada ever have to use the bathroom?"

Carl: "Only to adjust her clothes and put on some white make-up and cream to cover some cracks before I fix them."

Azrael: "So she doesn't need to use the toilet?"

Carl: "No."

Azrael: "Lucky her."

Xdante1: "Next! Litchi, why is it that sometimes you pull meat buns out of your b*** in the 'Teach Me Miss Litchi' sessions?"

Litchi: *embarrassed* "Well, I honestly just forgot I had them there until the end of the session."

Terumi: "Forgetful whore! The worst type! HAHAHAHA!"

Litchi: "ALL GREEN!"

*flames burnt Terumi*

Bang: "Great move, Miss Litchi!"

Litchi: "Thanks and call me Litchi."

Xdante1: "Thanks for the answer. Next! Tager, has anyone ever pulled that analog stick on your back?"

Tager: "Yes. It was Tao."

Noel: *to Tao* "Why did you do that?"

Tao: "Tao thought Red Guy had that as a food switch and would give food if it was pulled, meow."

Kokonoe: "You can act really foolish sometimes. I constructed Tager to be useful in battle. Why would I add a food dispenser in him?"

Terumi: "To bore me to death! HAHAHA!"

Kokonoe: "Zip it!"

Terumi: "Why?! I know you want to see my pride! HEHEHEHE!"

Tager: *to Xdante1* "Can I?"

Xdante1: "Yep."

Tager: "Thank you. HAKUMEN!"

Terumi: *panicked* "NOT AGAIN!"

*Hakumen throws him in the torture room*

Xdante1: "That's the 6th time today. How far will he go? Oh well. Bang, are your subordinates fun to work with?"

Bang: "Absolutely. They are all just as passionate as I am!"

*strikes a pose while 2 of his subordinates were holding a starry background behind him*

Bang: "Thank you guys. You may leave."

*they did as Bang said*

Carl: *to Xdante1* "How did they get in?"

Xdante1: "No idea. Moving on! Hakumen!"

*he brings back a terrorized Terumi*

Terumi: *begging* "Please no more!"

Xdante1: "We'll see. Tsubaki, your hair isn't died, right? It's looks unnaturally glossy…"

Tsubaki: "Oh no, it's completely natural. I'm really proud of my hair so I never do anything to it."

Jin: *caring voice* "It's as perfect as ever."

Tsubaki: *hugging Jin* "Thanks Jin."

Xdante1: "Cool. Next! Terumi, can you slap people with Ouroburos? You'll also find the ultimate torture list for you in your pocket."

Terumi: *takes out the list* "Nice! And yes, I can! Wanna see?!"

*he slapped Azrael with Ouroburos*

Azrael: "HEY!"

Terumi: "You slapped me too! Now we're even! HAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "I'll let it slide… for now."

Azrael: *whispering to Xdante1* "You have something special planned, haven't you?"

Xdante1: *whispering back* "Yeah. Just wait and see." *regular voice* "Next! Lambda, when Tager teaches you, is he a mean teacher?"

Lambda: "Not in the slightest. He's a good and kind teacher to both me and Nu."

Tager: *blushing* "It's no big deal, really."

Kokonoe: *teasing* "Then why are you redder than usual?"

Lambda: "He knows I am correct."

Terumi: *to Tager* "Nice failed weapon fan club you have! HAHAHAHA!"

*Tager punched Terumi in the face*

Rachel: "Good work." *to Xdante1* "Please continue."

Xdante1: "Nu, have you ever thought of letting your hair out? It looks pretty that way."

Nu: "Thank you. I sometimes let it out but it's hard to deal with it that way. It usually stays that way during hot summer days."

Ragna: "You should let it out more often. It does make you look cuter."

Noel: "Ragna's right. You and Lambda are cute already but you two would be cuter with your hair out."

Nu: "Thanks Noel and Ragna but we like our hair this way. It's more natural for us."

Noel&Ragna: "We totally get it."

Xdante1: "Alright. Next! Kokonoe, is your lab scattered with papers all the time or do you actually clean it up?"

Kokonoe: "Are you kidding me? I don't have time for that. I've got other important stuff to worry about. I always make Nu, Lambda and Tager clean that mess up."

Terumi: "The Red Devil Maid! HAHAHAHA!"

*Nu and Lambda kicked Terumi in the face*

Xdante1: "He's really asking for these." *to Kokonoe* "Thanks for your answer."

Kokonoe: "Sure."

Xdante1: "Moving on! Bullet, no offense intended, but aren't guys drawn to you because of the way you're dressed?"

Bullet: "They are but I don't care. It's easy to deal with them. I just punch them in their sensitive spot!"

Makoto: "What about Kagura? He can be really persistent."

Bullet: "Tell me about it. He's the worst in this sense. Luckily, he'll give up after 2 huge hits to his manhood."

Terumi: "You'll still remain a whore though! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: *to Terumi* "Want me to call Hakumen?"

Terumi: *frightened* "NOOOOOOOO!"

Xdante1: "Thought so. Thank you, Bullet."

Bullet: "Anytime. I also like to add that there is a guy I'm starting to like. I just hope he's going to notice me."

Every girl: *excitedly* "Who?!"

Bullet: "It's a secret. I'm not gonna tell anyone."

Xdante1: "Maybe someone will ask next time. Makoto, do you get your tail fur trimmed? Seems like a lot to handle."

Makoto: "Oh no, I don't need to do that. It does, however, need some caring. Sometimes Carl combs it for me."

Carl: *blushing* "If I can help Makoto that way I'll gladly do it."

Terumi: "You just want a 'special prize' after that! HAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "Hakumen!"

*he throws Terumi in the torture room again*

Xdante1: "Maybe I should put a monster in there. Oh well. Hakumen, are you really guarding the food table or are you stuffing food in your heavy armor?"

Hakumen: "That's ridiculous."

*some food fell out of his armor after saying that*

Hakumen: "OK, fine. I do sneak out some. I just can't resist those chocolate chip cookies."

Luna: "That's Luna's favorite! Give Luna some!"

Hakumen: *irritated* "Fine."

*he handed her some*

Luna: "YIPPIE!"

Tao: "Tao wants food too White Guy."

Hakumen: "You've already eaten more than enough!"

Xdante1: "You do know you can help yourself to anything there?"

Hakumen: *surprised* "I can?"

Xdante1: "It's in your contract."

Hakumen: "I knew I should have read page 4 too."

Xdante1: "Before we move on, please bring back Terumi."

Hakumen: "Sure."

*he brings back a shivering Terumi*

Rachel: *teasing* "How is your monster doing?"

Terumi: *irritated* "Very funny bitch! Just go on!"

Xdante1: "Next question is for Relius." *the monitor behind me turns on and we see Relius looking at us* "Your question: Does Ignis show any affection to you? Ada has feelings so she should have too."

Relius: "Yeah. Hate."

*the monitor turned off and we saw Ignis holding the disconnected cable*

Tsubaki: "Seems he was telling the truth."

Terumi: "Even I didn't know about this!"

Xdante1: "Next! Ignis, please come here." *she went next to Ada* "Have you ever smacked Relius for being a mean husband and a bad father?"

*she nodded*

Rachel: *while getting $10 from Terumi* "I told you."

Terumi: "No wonder he turned you into a doll then! HAHAHAHAHA!"

*Ignis smacked Terumi so hard that he fell out of his seat*

Carl: "Nice work, mom!"

*she patted Carl on the head*

Xdante1: "Next! Ada, has Carl ever bad mouthed or not listened to you?"

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Sis says I never bad mouthed her but there was a time when I didn't listen to her."

*everyone looked amazed except Makoto*

Bang: "I never would have thought! When!?"

Carl: "I once sneaked out at night for a party. I came late next morning and she was really angry."

Ragna: "Did she punish you or anything?"

Carl: "If you mean not speaking to me for a whole week then yes."

Litchi: "Wow! It was just that one time, right?"

Carl: "Yes, I've learned my lesson."

Jin: "You knew about this Makoto?"

Makoto: "Sure, but Carl will never do that again." *turns to Carl with a slightly evil smile* "Or else he'll make me VERY mad."

Carl: *calm* "I'll never do anything like that again."

Makoto: *nicely, to Jin* "See?"

Tsubaki: *still a bit shocked* "Aha. Next question Xdante?"

Xdante1: "Azrael, why the f**k do you have so much power? It's cool and all but seriously!"

Azrael: "Well, I'm not referred to as the 'Mad Dog' and 'He Who Carries Death' for nothing. I need a huge amount of power to back that up. Plus, you said it's cool and that's also a reason."

Terumi: "You've got muscles for brains! HAHAHAHA!"

*Azrael smacked Terumi*

Azrael: "That was for the slap!"

Kokonoe: "Nice!"

Rachel: "Good move."

Xdante1: "Cool. Thanks for the answer. Next! Amane received a question too, so come on up here!"

*Amane walked on stage*

Amane: "Yes?"

Xdante1: "You got a question. Do people give you nasty looks because you dress up as a girl but you're actually a boy?"

Amane: "Some do but they just can't accept natural beauty. There are people who think I still look amazing after figuring out I am a male. Those are the opinions that are true to me."

Terumi: "Freak show! HEHEHEHE!"

*Amane kicked Terumi*

Bullet: "He really can't control himself today, can he?"

Luna: "Luna thinks not!"

Lambda: "Was he ever able to?"

Tao: "Tao doesn't think so, meow."

Amane: *to Xdante1* "Will this have any influence on my salary?"

Xdante1: "Yeah. You get an extra $20 bonus."

Amane: *cheerful* "Thank you." *he left the stage*

Xdante1: "The final question!"

Ragna: "Wait, what?! Wasn't that the last one? Everyone here received a question."

Tager: "Except 1 person."

Jin: "Who?"

Carl: "Xdante."

Xdante1: "That's right. I get the last question. What compelled me to start writing fanfiction?"

Rachel: "A very good question. You never told us that."

Xdante1: "I actually started reading a lot of them about 2 or 3 months ago. Back then, my old laptop was like complete garbage, and couldn't handle strong games or even YouTube videos. I needed to find something extra to do in my free time. During a search I accidentally came across a Ragna and Noel fanfiction."

Ragna&Noel: "Nice."

Xdante1: "I really liked it and wanted to read more. It was easy to find this site where many people made a lot of GREAT fanfiction about you guys. I just felt the urge to write some of my own too after a while. And now we're here."

Litchi: "We can consider ourselves lucky then."

Bang: "May I ask that whose stories were your inspiration?"

Xdante1: "Well, there are some of them but I'll only mention 2. I really like the stories they make and I already told them through a private message. One is **Deviljoh's Hatred** and the other is the one who asked me this question, **OrangeTabby101**."

Rachel: "I must read their stories too when I get home then."

Xdante1: "Alright, that's all the questions for now. Before we leave, **RagingChimera92** sent the rest of you guys gifts and he wishes you a happy birthday Noel."

Noel: *to the cameras* "Thank you very much."

Xdante1: "Now, Hakumen!"

*confetti and balloons fell down from the roof and a large banner appeared saying _Happy Birthday Noel!_*

Noel: "Aw, thanks guys."

*everybody nodded*

Xdante1: "Your presents will be waiting for you at home. Except Terumi's. I checked his and decided to throw it away."

Terumi: "Everyone likes a stink bomb for a present! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Ragna: *furious* "WHY YOU-"

Xdante1: "Don't worry Ragna." *evil smile* "He'll get what he deserves sooner than he thinks."

Ragna: *calm again* "If you say so."

Luna: *to Ragna* "Xdante never let any of us down before! I'm sure he's not gonna start now!"

Xdante1: "Thanks Luna. Now for your present guys! Jin, Tsubaki, Carl and Makoto, you already received yours. By the way Makoto, how was the cake?"

Makoto: "It was DELICIOUS! Thanks **RagingChimera92**."

Xdante1: "Great! Now, let's see what the others got. Rachel, you received a nice tea set. He hopes it's to your liking."

Rachel: *smiling* "It is perfect. I'll always have my morning tea with this set from now on."

Xdante1: "Next! Kokonoe, your present will be waiting for you at home. A giant battle robot, similar to the Ride Armor robots found in the Mega Man X series."

Kokonoe: "Awesome gift! Thank you, **RagingChimera92**!"

Xdante1: "Bang and Litchi, you two each received a yukata with matching wooden sandals. It's great for a matsuri and it will be the perfect setup for your first date as a couple."

Bang: "This is great! Thanks a lot!"

Litchi: *happily* "You added that question earlier on purpose, didn't you Xdante? Nice move on your part and thank you **RagingChimera92**."

Xdante1: "Tao did say I can be sneaky. Speaking of Tao, your gift is a coupon for an all-you-can eat buffet at a great place. Enjoy!"

Tao: "Mew! Tao likes Monster Guy!"

Xdante1: "Azrael, you get a special armor made of mythril. It'll add extra protection without reducing your speed."

Azrael: "Cool! Thanks a lot! I can't wait to fight in this!"

Xdante1: "Amane received something as well. Come back up again!" *he comes back* "You got a batsu game dice so you can always start a batsu game."

Amene: "How thoughtful! Thank you!" *he then left the stage*

Xdante1: "Tager, you got a security upgrade to your system. It will get rid of unnecessary mods that Kokonoe keeps adding to you."

Tager: "This'll make things a lot easier for the both of us. Thank you."

Xdante1: "Luna, you received a house-friendly version of an actual merry go round. It's good for 2 people."

Luna: "Luna's gonna love it! Thanks **RagingChimera92**."

Xdante1: "Next! Bullet, you were a tough one because he didn't know what you like but he didn't want you to leave empty handed so you received a red convertible."

Bullet: "It's perfect! Thanks a bunch!"

Xdante1: "Ragna, you got 2 gifts. A shotgun for display only and a giant punching bag that resembles Terumi."

Ragna: "Awesome! Thanks!"

Xdante1: "Noel, you received 3 gifts. A giant panda doll, a makeup kit to amplify your beauty and you get to go to his private resort: The Chimera Towers Hotel and Spa for a whole week. You can also take 5 friends."

Noel: "Thanks for all the gifts. Ragna, Jin, Tsubaki, Carl and Makoto, would you guys like to come with me for a couples' outing?"

Ragna&Jin&Tsubaki&Carl&Makoto: "You bet!"

Xdante1: "Terumi, before you get your gift I just realized something. YOU INSULTED HIM DURING THE LAST EPISODE! NOBODY INSULTS THE VIEWERS! AZRAEL, HAKUMEN!"

Terumi: "HEY, WAIT!"

*they both threw him in the torture room hard*

Rachel: *to Xdante1* "I do believe we kept up the charade for long enough. Who exactly is in there Xdante?"

Xdante1: "So, you guys knew, huh?"

*they nodded*

Hakumen: "It was obvious after a while. So, who's in there?"

Xdante1: "Wait for it…"

*Terumi suddenly burst through the door screaming like a little girl running off in the horizon while being followed by a horde of cats, we all laughed like crazy at this*

Ragna: "HAHAHA! That was awesome!"

Kokonoe: "HAHAHA! Best day ever!"

Luna: "HAHAHA! He so deserves it!"

Bullet: "HAHAHA! I'll never forget this!"

Azrael: "HAHAHA! Me neither! I joined at the best time!"

Litchi: "Boy that was good! So what really happened?"

Xdante1: "That was **RagingChimera92 **in the room. He was in there during the whole show."

Rachel: "That explains a lot."

Xdante1: "I actually have a secret entrance in the back and gave him the password to get in unnoticed. There is also a monitor in there to keep track of the show. This was his present."

Hakumen: "Good plan!"

Xdante1: "He sure is clever. Carl, he's also waiting for you outside to go and give Relius his present."

Carl: "He needs me for it?"

Xdante1: "You should be there. It includes 2 baseball bats."

Carl: "I'll be going then. See you back home Makoto."

*everyone said goodbye and he left*

Xdante1: "That's our special double show for today. Hope you all enjoyed it out there. Please keep sending those questions and reviews! Your turn guys!"

BlazBlue cast: "Bye! Please read and review!"

Xdante1: "Bye!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

Azrael: "How far do you think he ran?"

Hakumen: "Maybe to the North Pole."

Xdante1: "He'll be back to his old self on the next episode though."

Rachel: "Won't he go after Chimera if he finds out?"

Xdante1: "He won't. I'll give him a copy of the tape that didn't have my explanation. It'll end with us laughing at him."

Kokonoe: "Smart!"

Bullet: "Do we get a normal copy of the tape?"

Xdante1: *handing her a copy* "Naturally!"


	9. Episode 10

_(I __don't own BlazBlue or anything else mentioned besides the story… thingy)_

**The BlazBlue Talk Show**

**Episode 10**

*In the studio, 10 minutes before the show*

Terumi: *while holding a fishing rod with some meat on it into the torture room* "I will get that monster out even if it's the last thing I'll ever do!"

Luna: "Please! There is nothing in there! Get over it already!"

Terumi: *still doing that* "Just wait and see! I'll show you!"

Hakumen: *while turning on every light in the room* "See? It's empty. Like that head of yours."

Terumi: *staring in disbelief* "Impossible!"

Kokonoe: "Just take your seat already and stop acting more foolish than usual!"

Tager: "It was just your imagination. Maybe it's a sign to start a new life."

Terumi: "Keep dreaming! If there's nothing in there, then all is well! I can keep trolling around!"

Xdante1: "Then be my guest and go into the torture room right now."

Terumi: "NOOOOO!"

Azrael: "P***y."

Xdante1: *to Azrael* "Do you want to go in?"

Azrael: *scared* "Please don't!"

Xdante1: "Then please don't use such words that much."

*he nodded in agreement*

Xdante1: "So Litchi, did you and Bang went on a nice date?"

Litchi: "We sure did. It was just a movie, dinner and a walk in the park but it was great."

Noel: "Those are great for a date. I'm really happy for you and Mr. Bang."

Tsubaki: "I agree. You two look great together."

Makoto: "Yep."

Litchi: "Thanks girls."

Xdante1: "Ok everyone! It's show time!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Hi and welcome to episode 10 of _The BlazBlue Talk Show_!"

Makoto: *while blowing a party horn* "YEEEEAAAAH!"

Nu: *throwing confetti in the air* "YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Tao: *waving 2 flags, one says _X-guy! _and the other _Best show!_* "HUUUUUURRRRAAAAAAYYY!"

Xdante1: (thought: I'm never gonna get used to this) "Um… thanks. I guess. Before we start I'd like to ask Carl what Relius said about his present."

Carl: *evil smile* "Oh, he was left completely speechless."

Terumi: *a bit shocked* "I'm guessing he won't be coming back for a while."

Bullet: *grinning* "It's gonna be more than a while."

Ragna: "How do you know?"

Bullet: "Xdante told me that they needed someone to film it, so I went to do it."

Kokonoe: "I'd like a copy of the tape!"

Rachel: "I as well."

Bullet: "Everyone got one. It should be waiting at home for you guys when you get back."

Xdante1: "Nice move. Let's get to the questions. Our first ones today are from **RagingChimera92**."

Tao: "It's Monster Guy! Awesome, mew!"

Lambda: "I agree with Tao. Who is his first question for?"

Xdante1: "Ragna. What's your best moment with Noel?"

Ragna: "Now that's a tough one."

Terumi: "Just say in bed! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Ragna: "You shut up! Now, let's see. I can't really choose seeing as every moment I spend with her is a miracle for me. I really like it when we kiss. I just can't get enough of her in that sense."

Noel: *while hugging Ragna* "I really like that too." *she gave him a kiss*

Terumi: "Move on to the fun part already! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Noel: "Stop ruining our moments!"

Terumi: "I can't! It's my specialty! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: "Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Got it."

*he grabs Terumi and throws him in his usual place*

Rachel: "He was really starting to annoy me."

Xdante1: "You and me both. Next! Noel, you got 2 questions. First, do you like to play bullet hell shoot 'em up games?"

Noel: "Yeah. I like all types of games. Me and Ragna are currently playing with Xdante's Resident Evil 6 game."

Ragna: *scratching the back of his head* "She already had to help me more times than I can count."

Noel: "You helped me too."

Ragna: "Well, I needed your help more times."

Noel: *smiling at Ragna* "You'll always be good enough for me."

Ragna: *embarrassed* "I died 7 times in chapter 1."

Noel: "Those QTEs are difficult for everyone."

Azrael: "Hell! This makes you better than me! I died 12 times!"

Luna: "Luna died 10 times!"

Bullet: "Must be a really difficult game. Can I try it too?"

Xdante1: "It's mostly because of the QTEs but sure." *handed her the game*

Bullet: "Thanks!"

Xdante1: "Anytime. Now, let's get Terumi back."

*Hakumen brings back a scared and twitching Terumi*

Terumi: "At least the monster is gone."

Xdante1: *to Kokonoe* "Remind me to put a demon in there."

Kokonoe: *to Xdante1* "Sure thing."

Xdante1: "Noel, your second question: what's it like to be smelted inside a cauldron? How does it feel like? Answer at your own risk."

Terumi: "Seems someone else wants you too! HAHAHAHA!"

Noel: "FENRIR!"

*she summoned a large gun and used it to rapid fire bullets on Terumi*

Noel: "I honestly can't really answer that. I wasn't myself then. The last thing I remember is feeling the heat around me. After that, all I saw was Ragna who gave up an arm for me."

Terumi: "You've just mistaken it with Rags' body heat! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ragna: "YOU PERVERT! DEAD SPIKE!"

*Ragna slashed his sword to the ground then lift it up and a giant black monster head bit Terumi*

Jin: "Nice move, brother!"

Nu: "He really doesn't know when to stop."

Bang: "That's for sure." *turning to me* "Can we go on?"

Xdante1: "Yep. Kokonoe, he knows you're not interested in a lot of stuff nowadays but after Terumi is done for good do you plan on pursuing a relationship and settling down?"

Terumi: "He shouldn't write me off so soon! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: *furious* "IS THAT ANOTHER INSULT TO THE VIEWER?!"

Terumi: *panicked* "No! I'm sorry! I really am!"

Xdante1: "Hm… SCREW YOU! HAKUMEN, AZRAEL!"

*they both threw in Terumi hard*

Tager: "How did he trick and manipulate us for so long?"

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada says it was just sheer luck."

Makoto: "Or maybe he just sucks at following rules."

Rachel: "That is true."

Luna: "At least he gets what he deserves!"

Lambda: "That is affirmative. Professor Kokonoe, about your question…"

Kokonoe: "Oh yes, thank you Lambda. Well I don't know how long it'll take to deal with Terumi but I may try to have a serious relationship afterwards."

Nu: *excitedly* "Is there a boy already?"

Kokonoe: "No, not really. But now that I think about it, Xdante looks nice."

*everyone was shocked, especially ME*

Bullet: "Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

Tager: "He's been single all his life."

Xdante1: "How-"

Kokonoe: "Hidden cameras."

Bullet & Nu & Lambda: *surprised* "So he's single?!"

Xdante1: "Uh… Let's talk about this NEVER and move on. But first, Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Right away…" *teasing* "…and try getting a girl already."

Xdante1: "HEY!"

*he brings back a twitching Terumi, while some of the girls kept looking at me with a 'this isn't over' face*

Terumi: *puzzled by the looks I'm getting* "What did I miss?"

Xdante1: *nervous* "Nothing." *normal way* "Next question! Makoto, do you like to have a work out? You seem like an athletic individual."

Makoto: "I sure do. I like to jog, lift weights, do some push ups and some other things too. I sometimes take Noel, Tsubaki, Nu, Lambda and even Tao with me."

Noel: "I can barely keep up with her."

Tsubaki: "Same here."

Nu: "It's not bad. Nu and Lambda really enjoy it."

Lambda: "Yeah. It's always fun."

Tao: "Tao likes to play with Furry Girl and the others, mew!"

Terumi: "We all know what you mean by 'play'! HAHAHAHA!"

*Luna hit Terumi with her staff*

Ragna: "Nice one, Luna!"

Azrael: "Good move!"

Luna: "Thank you!"

Xdante1: "He's just uncontrollable. Makoto, there is also another part of the question. Would you take Carl with you for the work out?"

Makoto: "I often do. Sometimes Ada joins us as well."

Tager: "She can join you?"

Carl: "She's actually better at keeping up the pace than me."

Makoto: *while hugging Carl* "You're still great when you join and it makes me very happy."

Terumi: "I hate romance! HEHEHEHE!"

Litchi: *to Xdante1* "Can I do it?"

Xdante1: "I insist."

Litchi: "Thank you. HAKUMEN!"

Hakumen: "Yeah?"

Litchi: "Please throw Terumi in the torture room."

*I nod and he throws Terumi in… again*

Carl&Makoto: "Thanks Litchi!"

Litchi: *smiling* "Anytime. He won't be ruining nice moments while we're around!"

Bang: *giving Litchi a hug* "That was great and in the name of justice!"

Litchi: *blushing* "Thank you, Bang!"

Xdante1: "Moving on! Jin, the main question for you. When have you stopped being so psychotic towards Ragna?"

Jin: "Well, I got help from Jubei. He cleared my mind in a sense. I also received help from Xdante a while back."

Bullet: "Now that sounds interesting. What did he do?"

Jin: "I was told it's classified so I'm not allowed to talk about it."

Rachel: *to Xdante1* "Why is it such a big secret?"

Xdante1: "I wasn't exactly the one who helped. I just made a call to make sure this never happens to Jin again."

Lambda: "Who did you call?"

Xdante1: "I'll put it this way. It's a person working for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada's asking how you get around so many people."

Xdante1: "I have my ways. Before we continue, Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Just a sec."

*he brings back a terrorized Terumi*

Xdante1: "Thank you. Now, we have some questions and a few messages from **SonicMaster95**. His first is for Noel and Tsubaki, saying that he'll gladly go to your wedding and even bring anti Terumi supplies if you guys want him to."

Noel&Tsubaki: "We accept. Thanks."

Terumi: "There goes my plan to ruin Rags' and Ice boy's wedding! HEHEHEHEHE!"

*Ragna and Jin both punched Terumi in the face*

Xdante1: "I think he's a masochist. Anyway, his next message is why he likes Terumi. It's actually how he gets c**p done as a villain and actually succeeds in it. He also likes how he doesn't instantly lose in the end."

Rachel: "Even though it pains me to say this, he actually has a good point."

Kokonoe: "Yeah, you're right. Now I gotta wash my mouth with soap."

*all the others nodded in agreement*

Xdante1: "He does have a point."

Terumi: "HA! I always knew you guys cared for me! HEHEHEHE!"

Everybody else: "DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK!"

Terumi: "I'm too good at it! HAHAHAHA!"

Azrael: *to Xdante1* "Please move on or I'm gonna slap him again."

Xdante1: "OK. **SonicMaster95**'s first question is for Ragna. Is there anyone else you hate more than Terumi?"

Ragna: "In the BlazBlue universe or outside of it?"

Xdante1: "Tell us both."

Ragna: "In the BlazBlue universe: no. There's nobody else I hate more than him."

Terumi: "Why, that's the sweetest thing you ever said about me! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Ragna: "Shut up! Outside of it, there is someone else who I hate more than him."

Nu: "Who is it Ragna?"

Ragna: "Orochimaru from Naruto. He's even worse than Terumi."

Terumi: "Now you hurt my feelings! HAHAHAHA!"

Rachel: "If only you could shut up."

Terumi: "I know you don't mean that! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: "Stop laughing already!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Good. Next! Amane got 2 questions. Please come up here!"

*Amane came on stage*

Amane: "How may I help you?"

Xdante1: "Question 1: Why do you dress the way you do?"

Amane: "Well it's pretty. It also helps me in battle since it's a light dress. I can move more freely this way. Plus, it's really comfortable to wear."

Terumi: "You could have just said you're gay! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Amane: *irritated* "Typical. A barbarian who can't appreciate natural beauty."

Terumi: "At least people know I am a guy! HAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "SHUT UP!"

*quiet*

Xdante1: "Thank you. Your second question: what is it with your astral heat? It makes you look like a pedophile."

Azrael: "I was wondering about that too."

Amane: "Oh, you guys look much better that way. Everyone's true beauty comes out when I get to finish you guys off in the game. Plus, it makes you guys look weaker in my opinion."

Luna: "You're a pedophile! Worse than Ragna!"

Ragna: *irritated* "I hate that joke of hers."

Luna: "Admit it!"

Amane: "How rude! Behave little girl!"

Terumi: "Use your 'move' on her! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Amane&Luna: "You snake!"

Terumi: "Thanks! Wish I could say the same! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Amane: *to Xdante1* "Will you let me?"

Xdante1: "Of course."

Amane: "Thank you. HAKUMEN!"

Terumi: *scared* "WAIT! LET'S NOT RUSH INTO THINGS! CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE?!"

Hakumen: "Man up and face the consequences!"

*I nod and Terumi is back in the torture room*

Amane: *to the cameras* "Thanks for the questions!" *leaves the stage*

Xdante1: "Moving on! Azrael, what was the best fight you ever had?"

Azrael: *thinking* "Let's see." *thinking even harder* "Hm… I really enjoyed fighting Ragna in the past."

Ragna: *annoyed* "At least one of us was."

Azrael: "Jealous of my amazing power I see."

Ragna: *smirking* "I got something better than that. Noel."

Noel: *shocked* "You really mean that?"

Ragna: "Of course."

Noel: *kisses Ragna* "Thank you."

Azrael: "Great, now I'm jealous."

Xdante1: "You'll find someone one day. Hakumen, please bring back Terumi!"

Hakumen: "Right away."

*he brought him back*

Xdante1: "Next! We received more questions from **Deviljho's Hatred**."

Jin: "Cool."

Nu&Makoto: "Great!"

Xdante1: "His first question is for Ragna. Do you see Jubei as the father you always wanted? He also adds that he is the most sage, strongest and coolest cat he has ever seen in a game. Now that I think about it, I totally agree with him."

*Jubei suddenly appeared*

Jubei: "Well, that's really kind of ya to say kids, thanks."

Jin: "How did you get here?!"

Jubei: "It's one of my favorite programs. I never miss an episode."

Xdante1: "Thanks for watching Jubei but let's allow Ragna to answer the question now."

Ragna: "Well, yeah. He really helped me and cared for me like a son. I owe him a lot."

Jubei: *surprised* "Never heard ya talk like that before. Having a little lady in your life really did wonders. Thanks kid."

Kokonoe: *annoyed* "Hurray, you have 1 person who is grateful to you. Now get lost."

Jubei: "Nice to see you too. Well at least I got one person who respects me as father, even if he's not biologically my son."

Luna: "Luna respects you too, Master Jubei!"

Jubei: "Thanks little girl."

Jin: "I'll always be grateful to you for your help."

Tsubaki: "Me too. Jin is better off the way he is now."

Jubei: "Well, seems a lot of you here are grateful. That brings joy to this old cat's little heart."

Terumi: "Which I will rip out one day! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*Jubei kicked Terumi out of his seat*

Jubei: "He's the most annoying one here. Well I best be goin'. See ya, guys." *to Kokonoe* "Even though you feel that way you'll always be my sweet little daughter to me."

*he vanished*

Kokonoe: "Who cares? Next question, please!"

Xdante1: "Sure. Noel, are you and your sisters fans of anime?"

Noel & Νu & Lambda: "We sure are."

Bullet: "What's your favorite?"

Noel: "I really like Bleach and the Devil May Cry series."

Nu: "Nu likes Yu-Gi-Oh! and Tokyo Mew Mew."

Lambda: "I like Naruto and D. Gray-man."

Xdante1: "Cool. Next! Makoto, did your parents have an easy time warming up to Carl? Given the fact that beastkin and humans don't really get along, he suspects there may have been some negativity."

Makoto: "Oh no, there was no such thing. I kept telling my parents about Carl and since he treats me like a princess my parents were really eager to meet him. When they did, they didn't mind that Carl was younger and after talking for some time my parents new I found the right guy for me. They don't care that he is a human as long as I'm happy."

Carl: "They really said that?"

Makoto: "Yep." *giving Carl a kiss on the cheek*

Terumi: "You mean you found the right KID to have 'fun' with! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Makoto: "I can't take him anymore! HAKUMEN!"

Hakumen: "Yes?"

Makoto: *pointing at Terumi* "THROW HIM IN!"

*I nod and he's thrown in again*

Carl: "Nice move, Makoto!" *hugs Makoto*

Xdante1: "I agree. Next! Bang, what are your plans now that Litchi is your girlfriend? Maybe marriage? Given time of course."

Bang: *blushing* "Within due time. For now, it's good with these outings we have."

Litchi: *gives Bang a kiss* "For the future."

Bang: *blushing harder* "It's good to finally have these feelings out. And that Litchi loves me back."

Ragna: *holding Noel's hand* "It sure is good."

Jin: *holding Tsubaki's hand* "Totally agree."

Xdante1: *smiling* "So nice."

Hakumen: *teasing* "When will it be your turn?"

Xdante1: *sarcastic* "Very funny." *normal way* "Bring him back, please."

Hakumen: "Sure thing" *teasing* "This ain't over yet."

Xdante1: *to Kokonoe* "Did you have to say that earlier?"

Kokonoe: *grinning* "Yes. It's good fun. Plus, I really meant what I said about you."

*Terumi is brought back*

Xdante1: *to Kokonoe* "As far as I can tell this discussion about that is over."

Rachel: *to Xdante1* "For now."

Xdante1: "Forever. Next! Azrael, since you're so strong could you topple a mountain with that monstrous strength of yours?"

Azrael: *proudly* "I already have done that!"

*everyone was surprised*

Tager: "Which mountain?"

Azrael: "Mount Everest."

Bullet: "Then what the hell is in its place?!"

Kokonoe: "I made a replica that looks, feels and even functions exactly like it. It did solve the problem and nobody noticed."

Luna: *pointing to the cameras* "Until NOW!"

Kokonoe: "DAMN IT!"

Terumi: "Ha! There goes your smartness out the window! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Kokonoe: "Shut up!"

Terumi: "After you! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "Enough!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Alright. Let's just pretend that everything's normal."

*everybody nodded*

Xdante1: "Bullet, have you noticed that you and Yang from RWBY share eerily similar weapons? Gauntlets that can fire heavy duty bullet rounds."

Bullet: "Who's Yang?"

*I show her a web page of Yang and a description of her*

Bullet: "She has good taste then. It's really good to make the fight up-close and personal."

Tao: "So… Shooting Lady isn't upset?"

Bullet: *annoyed* "Shooting Lady? Really?" *normal* "And if there's someone else using a similar weapon it just makes me proud. I know I have a good weapon."

Terumi: *looking at Yangs photo* "She also dresses similar to you! Like a slut! HEHEHEHEHE!"

*Bullet punched Terumi in the face with her gauntlet*

Xdante1: "Smooth. Next! Carl, are you still trying to find a way to turn Ada and your mother back to normal?"

Carl: "Of course, and I won't stop until I find the solution!"

Makoto: "And I'll help in any way I can!"

Terumi: *still holding his face because of the punch from Bullet* "Everyone knows you mean the bed! HEHEHEHEHE!"

*Ada punched Terumi in the face (but not where Bullet punched him… pity)*

Xdante1: "He so deserves those. And more. Next! Kokonoe, what are your honest opinions about your mom and dad?"

Kokonoe: "I really miss my mom. She was a really great mother, caring and trusting. She always had time for me when I needed her."

Tao: "Awww, that's nice Cat Lady, mew."

Terumi: "Then I did a fine job in killing her! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kokonoe: "HAKUMEN!"

Hakumen: "Terumi?"

Kokonoe: "Yeah!"

*Hakumen looks at me, I nod and Terumi is thrown in the torture room again*

Kokonoe: "Thanks. About dad, I couldn't care less about him. He wasn't really reliable and left us on our own many times. Plus, he never came to visit only sends a message through someone that I should do something."

Luna: "But he's not that bad!"

Kokonoe: "To others."

Ragna: "He can get very mysterious sometimes. That IS annoying."

Xdante1: "Nobody's perfect but if that's your opinion, then that's it. Hopefully it'll change."

Kokonoe: "I doubt it."

Xdante1: "Next! Tao, if you could eat one thing that's not a meat bun, what would it be? Before you answer, Hakumen!"

*he brings back Terumi twitching madly*

Xdante1: "Now you can answer, Tao."

Tao: "Meow! Sushi!"

Ragna: *surprised* "Why sushi?"

Tao: "'Cause Tao likes fish and sushi doesn't need to be cooked."

Terumi: "And you got fish for brains! HEHEHEHE!"

*Tao slashed him*

Xdante1: "Idiot. Next! Terumi, he just wanted to say that you are a prick and easily one of the most hated characters in existence AND I totally agree."

Kokonoe: "I really like this guy."

Rachel: "I as well."

Terumi: "How nice of him to say! I'm honored by this title! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ragna: "Even now, he's acting like a total psycho."

Bang: "You can say that again."

Xdante1: "Last question! Lambda, do you have any pets?"

Lambda: "Besides a few insects and bugs, no."

Azrael: "What kind of insects and bugs?"

Noel: *shivering* "Please don't. You know I hate bugs, Lambda."

Lambda: "But Azrael asked. It's only polite to answer his question, Noel. That's what Tager taught me."

Kokonoe: "Good. You're absolutely thorough Tager."

Tager: "Thank you."

Lambda: *answering the question* "Well, I have some worms, caterpillars, a few lady bugs, cockroaches. I also have a nice butterfly."

Noel: *still shivering while holding on to Ragna* "At least that's nice."

Terumi: "Freak! HAHAHAHA!"

*Nu kicked Terumi in the stomach with her armor on."

Lambda: "Thanks Nu!"

Nu: "Anytime sis!"

Xdante1: "That's all the questions for now!"

Ragna: "Good. Can I kill Terumi now?"

Azrael: "I wanna do that!"

Luna: "Get in line! Ladies first!"

Rachel: "Thank you for acknowledging, little girl."

Xdante1: "No one kills Terumi. For now."

Terumi: "HEY!"

Xdante1: "Well that's all for today! Thanks for watching us again and keep sending more reviews and questions! Next episode will only be on after the New Year celebrations are over so in the name of everyone present, we wish all of our viewers a Happy New Year! Do your thing guys!"

BlazBlue cast: "Bye! Please read and review! Happy New Year!"

Xdante1: "Bye! Happy New Year!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

Bullet: "So where will you be celebrating the New Year?"

Xdante1: "With you guys and the others at home. It'll be awesome!"

Tao: *excited* "Will X-guy have food, meow?"

Xdante1: "Naturally."

Tao: "YAY!"

Hakumen: "So I won't need to guard the food there?"

Xdante1: "No." *suspicious look* "Are sneaking food out again?"

Hakumen: *arms crossed* "Of course not."

*I pulled out some food from his armor*

Terumi: "BUSTED! HEHEHEHEHE!"

*I lifted his hat up and it was full of boiled eggs from the buffet*

Kokonoe: "Who's busted now?!"

Xdante1: "Hakumen, you don't need to smuggle these out. You can have anything you want and eat it anywhere you want."

Hakumen: *embarrassed* "Yes sir."

Xdante1: "Terumi, you're not so lucky. AZRAEL!"

*he gave Terumi such a huge uppercut that he flew out of the studio and vanished with a twinkle*

Rachel: "Nice left hook."

Azrael: "Thank you."


	10. Episode 11

_(I __don't own BlazBlue or anything else mentioned, just this story… thingy)_

**The BlazBlue Talk Show**

**Episode 11**

*In the studio, 10 minutes before the show*

Tao: "Please."

Hakumen: "No."

Tao: "Please, mew."

Hakumen: "No!"

Tao: "Pretty please, mew."

Hakumen: "For the last time: NO!"

Rachel: "Meat buns again?"

Hakumen: "What else?"

Azrael: "Have you guys seen Xdante? I wanna ask him about beating that bastard up to a bloody pulp." *pointing at Terumi*

Hakumen: "You can't. He's still part of this show. Xdante's in his room with Ragna and Noel by the way. He needed their opinion about something."

Luna: "I wonder what it is about."

Bang: "Obviously dating advices."

Litchi: "Don't rush into things Bang." *wondering* "You really think it's about that?"

Bang: "Everything is possible."

Luna: *annoyed* "Typical."

*in my room*

Xdante1: "So… what do you guys think?"

*Ragna and Noel looked at a lot of papers*

Ragna: *surprised* "And they're all asking you?"

Xdante1: "Seems that way."

Noel: "What will you do now?"

Xdante1: "Guess I have to ignore them for now or tell them to find someone else."

Ragna: "But you're doing a great job with this show. You could easily make these work just as well."

*the papers are from producers asking me to make other talk shows (not fan mail from girls)*

Xdante1: "Maybe but I really like you guys. If I accept, then I may have to call it quits to this show sooner than I thought and I really don't want that to happen. I may be speaking in the name of our viewers as well."

Ragna: "I see your point."

Noel: "What if these offers won't stand anymore when you're finished?"

Xdante1: "I don't care. I'll think of something. I really enjoy being with you guys."

*we gave each other a high five, then somebody knocks on the door and Lambda walks in*

Lambda: "We're ready to start."

Xdante1: "We're coming."

*back on stage*

Xdante1: "Roll the cameras!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Greetings. Welcome to episode no. 11 of _The BlazBlue Talk Show_!"

Makoto: *pops champagne* "YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!"

Nu: *does the same* "YIIIIIIIPPPPPPIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Tao: *also pops champagne* "YAAAAAAAAAYYYY, MEEEEEWW!"

Xdante1: (thought: where did they get those? On second thought, it maybe best not to know.) "Um… right. Thanks. Well let's get started because we got a lot of questions for today."

Tager: "Who are the first ones from?"

Xdante1: "**johnnytheepicchhun**. Ragna and Bullet, do you know about League of Legends?"

Ragna&Bullet: "Yeah. Why?"

Xdante1: "He says that Ragna has a big ass sword like Riven and Bullet looks almost like her. So, are you two like Riven?"

Ragna: "I don't think so. A lot of characters from games and anime have big swords. There is Dante and Nero from Devil May Cry, Allen from D. Gray-man, Ichigo from Bleach and so on. I don't think there's a connection just because of the big swords we have."

Bullet: *to Xdante1* "It's about my b***s, right?"

Xdante1: *nervously* "That too."

Terumi: "The perfect thing to watch! HEHEHEHEHE!"

*Bullet punched Terumi in the face*

Bullet: "Pervert. I admit that there is a similarity between us but that's it. We're nothing alike in any other aspect. People should also stop looking at my b***s!"

Litchi: "I agree."

Noel: "At least you 2 have something to look at!"

Ragna: "Calm down, Noel."

Noel: *calm* "Sorry."

Xdante1: "Let's move on. Jin, in high school he wondered about who would win in a fight between yourself and Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. He also allows BOTH combat from MK9 and Injustice Gods Among Us."

Jin: "I can take him!"

Xdante1: "We'll find out next time when we'll be inviting Scorpion for a fight."

Tsubaki: *to Makoto* "Can I have it?"

Makoto: "Sure."

*she handed Tsubaki 2 small flags*

Tsubaki: *waving the flags, one saying _Go Jin! _and the other _Yeah!_* "GO JIN! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Xdante1: "Just 2 things about this. 1. save this for next time and 2. Makoto, when did you make those?"

Makoto: *looks confused* "I don't understand the question."

Xdante1: "Uh… never mind. Next! To everyone here, what are your new year resolutions?"

Ragna&Noel: "Spend more time together."

*Carl, Makoto, Jin & Tsubaki made the same*

Bang&Litchi: "Get to know each other better."

Rachel&Kokonoe: "Kill Terumi!"

Tao: "What does res-o-lu-tion mean?"

*I whisper her the explanation*

Tao: "Oh. Eat more, meow!"

Luna: "Try to be a little nicer to others!"

Nu & Lambda: "Spend more time with our friends."

Azrael: "Have more fights!"

Terumi: "Screw with more people!"

Tager: "Relax more."

Bullet: "Get a guy!"

Makoto: *excited* "Who!?"

Bullet: *looking at Xdante1* "Well…"

Xdante1: (thought: oh no, not her too. Damn your stupid cameras, Kokonoe!) "Um… let's move on!"

Terumi: *to Xdante1* "Just f**k someone already! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: "HAKUMEN!"

Hakumen: "Sure thing."

*he throws Terumi in the torture room*

Hakumen: *teasing* "By the way, mine is to help you get a girl."

Xdante1: "HEY!"

Litchi: "Next question?"

Xdante1: "It's a message saying when the show will be over I should let you all beat up Terumi AND I should do it too with you guys."

Rachel: "I think you should just watch. Besides, someone needs to film it while we're doing so."

Xdante1: "I agree. Moving on, Hakumen!"

*he brings back a scared Terumi*

Terumi: *while the others were smirking at him* "What?!"

Xdante1: *evil smile* "Nothing you need to be concerned about." *normal way* "Next! Everyone got a gift. A poro from LOL."

Every girl: "CUTE!"

Xdante1: "Next questions are from **xxDarknessxx3**. Well, the first is more like a request, which we will gladly deliver at the end of the show."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada's asking what the request is."

Xdante1: "Terumi."

*everybody froze*

Xdante1: "Yep. **xxDarknessxx3 **says he's just adorable even with all his trolling, so we won't be having Terumi with us for the next 2 or 3 episodes."

Terumi: "WHAT?!"

Everybody else: "PARTY TIME!"

*a disco ball came down from the ceiling and music started playing*

Xdante1: "Nice tune but that's enough for now." *everything went back to normal* "We'll be having him with us today and then send Terumi to the viewer."

Terumi: "Don't I get to say something in this matter?!"

Everyone else: "NO!"

Xdante1: "So the question is for the couples. Thinking of having kids of your own one day?"

Ragna&Noel: "Yeah. We'd like a girl."

Jin&Tsubaki: "We'd like a boy."

Carl&Makoto: "A girl."

Bang&Litchi: "We'd like a kid but haven't really decided on the gender."

Terumi: "So you want more miserable people in your miserable lives! At least I'll be able to screw with them as well! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: "HAKUMEN!"

Terumi: *panicked* "Oh no."

*Hakumen grabs Terumi and throws him in*

Azrael: "The nerve of that guy." *turning to the others* "Decided on a name yet?"

*besides Ragna and Noel everybody shook their heads*

Luna: "So, what will you name your kid if she'll be a girl?"

Ragna&Noel: "Saya."

Jin: *smiling* "Should have known."

Tsubaki: "Are you alright with this Noel?"

Noel: "Yep. It was actually my idea."

Ragna: *hugs and kisses Noel* "That's just one of the many reasons why I love you so much."

Xdante1: "Nice. Let's continue. **Cosmo camellia **sent more questions. Hakumen!"

*he brings back Terumi*

Xdante1: "Thanks. Her first question today is for me. Well, I'm really surprised now. So, if the torture room only hurts those who I want to then why not go in and watch Terumi suffer?"

Kokonoe: "That's actually a good question, why won't we?"

Xdante1: *embarrassed* "Because I haven't thought of that either. How silly of me. Oh well. At least my cameras in there still work."

Terumi: "WAIT! You record everything in there?!"

Xdante1: *evil grin, evil 'demonic' voice* "You bet. I made a compilation of your time in there. Everybody else will find it back at their home."

*everyone was surprised by the change in my voice and the atmosphere too*

Tao: *shaking* "X-guy was scary, mew."

Kokonoe & Bullet & Nu & Lambda: *grinning* "Sexy voice."

Xdante1: *shocked* "Why is this happening to me?" *normal way* "Anyway, next! Terumi, about your previous question from her (the one about locking him in the torture room until he gets a question), regarding your comment was that a complement or … ?"

Terumi: "Of course it was! It's great punishment and I just LOVE those! HAHAHAHA!"

Tager: "I'm guessing Xdante would have put you back in the room if you had said something else."

Xdante1: "That's for sure. Next! Terumi, why do you think you're the most interesting creature in the BlazBlue universe? If you WERE, then how come you don't have a girlfriend? She would actually want to be by your side and you would want her ALIVE."

Ragna: "HA! You've just been schooled! Nice points you have there **Cosmo camellia**."

Terumi: "I am the most interesting because I can survive anything! Well, almost anything. And why would I need a girlfriend?! She'd just be in my way. It's pointless! Having a girlfriend is a huge waste of precious time! HEHEHEHE!"

*Ragna, Noel, Jin, Tsubaki, Carl, Makoto, Bang, Litchi and even Ada gave Terumi a punch so strong that he flew back to where Hakumen was standing and landed at his feet*

Hakumen: "And you think you're smart."

Xdante1: "I hope that really hurt him. Next! Terumi, why must you comment on EVERYTHING about anyone when it's none of your business?"

Terumi: *crawling back into his seat* "Trolling! It's the best thing there is! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Rachel: *irritated* "Just shut up."

Terumi: "Make me! HAHAHAHA!"

Rachel: "SWORD IRIS!"

*lightning struck Terumi*

Rachel: "I believe that did the trick." *to Xdante1* "Please continue."

Xdante1: "Alright. Tsubaki and Jin, this is about the question earlier. If you two will have kids (in the future of course), what will be their names? Boy and girl name."

Jin: "Hm… if we had a boy, his name would be Jay."

Tsubaki: "I like it. If we had a girl, her name would be…"

Jin: "Tsuki."

Tsubaki: *surprised* "Jin, that's almost like my name."

Jin: "I know. It's not up for debate Tsubaki. I decided if we ever had a daughter that would be her name because I love you so much."

Tsubaki: *kisses Jin, blushing* "Thank you, Jin."

Jin: *hugging Tsubaki* "You don't need to thank me, Tsubaki."

Terumi: "Apparently she does! HEHEHEHE!"

Jin&Tsubaki: *irritated* "SHUT UP!"

Terumi: "Keep dreaming! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "HAKUMEN!"

*he throws Terumi in again*

Jin&Tsubaki: *to Xdante1* "Thanks!"

Xdante1: "Anytime. Next! I'm gonna ask this now since Terumi is in the torture room. Do we consider putting catnip in Terumi's clothes then pushing him into a ditch full of 'hungry' cats?"

Nu: "Not a bad idea! I'll get some for next time."

Lambda: "I'll get the cats!"

Kokonoe: "I'll be filming it!"

Xdante1: "Cool. Now let's bring him back. Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "On it."

*he brings back a terrorized Terumi*

Xdante1: "Next! Jin, do you hate Saya even more now since she (made Terumi) brainwash Tsubaki right in front of you?"

Jin: *irritated* "Since you put it that way, yeah, I do!"

Tsubaki: *sad* "Sorry."

Jin: *hugging her* "It's alright. You're not brainwashed anymore."

Terumi: "For now! HEHEHEHEHE!"

*Tsubaki punched Terumi hard in the face*

Tsubaki: "You'll never manipulate me again!"

Jin: *smiling* "That's my girl."

Noel: "Nice move, Tsubaki!"

Makoto: "Yeah!"

*everybody else agreed*

Tsubaki: *blushing* "Thanks guys!"

Xdante1: "There are a few other things here. Bang and Litchi, she's happy that you two are together now."

Bang: "Thank you!"

Litchi: "Really nice of you to say, thanks!"

Xdante1: "Jin and Tsubaki, she loves the story of how you two got together and the added bonus of Terumi trolling."

Jin&Tsubaki: "Thanks **Cosmo camellia**!"

Terumi: *irritated* "I hate that I had a hand in that!"

Noel: *teasing* "What's wrong, can't take a real complement?"

Terumi: *irritated* "Vermillion…"

Lambda: *teasing* "Who's the failure now?"

Terumi: *even more irritated* "I'm warning you!"

Ragna: *teasing* "How nice of you. You gave an early warning."

Terumi: "XDANTE!"

Xdante1: *while laughing like crazy* "HAHAHA… Alright, fine… HAHAHA…That's enough guys. Hah, I'm alright." *normal way* "Alright, next questions are from **bigbook29**. Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Yeah?"

Xdante1: "Question for you: why are you so cool?"

Hakumen: "Because I look that way, have a nice armor; I am one of the strongest characters in BlazBlue and one of the legendary heroes. Plus, I got a badass creed and an awesome sword."

Terumi: "Not to mention that big ego of yours! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Hakumen: "Look who's talking!"

Terumi: *while looking in a mirror* "That's what I'm doing now! HAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "STOP!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Thanks for the answer Hakumen."

Hakumen: "No problem."

Xdante1: "Next! Carl, has Ada ever caught you and Makoto having a moment?"

Carl: *embarrassed* "Yes. She sometimes even takes pictures of us making out!"

Makoto: *irritated* "Then she shows it to other people."

Ada: "…"

*Hakumen suddenly appears*

Hakumen: "She says she's only doing that because they're cute and shouldn't hide it."

Bang: "I remember some of those photos. You 2 really do look nice in them."

Carl: "Those are our private moments Master Bang!"

Bang: "Oh yes. Sorry."

Makoto: *to Carl* "Does she still have that album with us making out on every page?"

Carl: "Unfortunately."

Terumi: "I'll pay 500 bucks for it!"

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada says: Keep dreaming!"

Terumi: "I actually wanna look at the pictures themselves and then dream about them! HAHAHAHAHA!"

*Ada punched Terumi… again*

Xdante1: "Let's move on before this gets really out of hands. Luna, we'll need Sena for the next question."

Sena: "Yes?"

Xdante1: "Don't you feel embarrassed wearing that outfit?"

Sena: "I'm in a girl! I always feel embarrassed just because of that!"

Terumi: "Then let's switch! I'll gladly be in a girl! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "I had enough of you for a while. Hakumen!"

*he grabs and throws Terumi in the room again*

Xdante1: "Thank you."

Hakumen: "Anytime."

Xdante1: "Next! Oh, it's for Terumi. Hm… I'll need to put a communication device in there." *to Kokonoe* "Can you take care of it?"

Kokonoe: "No problem. It'll be done for the next episode."

Xdante1: "Good. Now, Hakumen!"

*he brings back Terumi twitching like crazy*

Xdante1: "Your question: were you always this crazy or did someone hurt you? He also adds 'Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push'. I'd like to say thank you for this Joker reference from The Dark Knight movie **bigbook29**."

Terumi: "Guy has a good taste in movies. To answer his question, as long as I can remember I always felt like there was a voice inside my head saying that I should do the things I do! And here I am! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ragna: *sarcastic* "Charming." *to Xdante1* "Can we go on, now?"

Xdante1: "Yes. Next questions are from **OrangeTabby101**. She got new ones for us. Her first one is for Ragna, does Noel mind that you have white hair and fake arms?"

Ragna: "No. She says that she just loves my hair color because it's so unique. I do keep questioning her about my arms and she always says that she doesn't mind because she can't tell the difference. Plus, I can actually feel with them. I gotta admit Kokonoe did a great job."

Kokonoe: "Now this is new. Never thought you'd be saying those things even though I knew about it."

Noel: *hugging Ragna* "I'm glad he is able to hug me."

Ragna: *smiling* "It's the other way around now."

Terumi: "Enjoy while you can! HAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "HAKUMEN!"

*he grabs Terumi and throws him back into the torture room*

Ragna: "Thanks again."

Xdante1: "You're welcome. Next! Jin, in Continuum Shift you seemed completely oblivious to everything that's going on. You said 'what the hell are you talking about' more than three times."

Jin: "Well, things got pretty confusing there. Not to mention complicated."

Ragna: "Not just for you I might add."

Rachel: "We all had our fair share of complications regarding that matter."

Xdante1: "To be honest, every BlazBlue game can be quite confusing. It took me a week to figure out what was the case in Calamity Trigger. Moving on! Hakumen!"

*Terumi is brought back*

Xdante1: "Noel, does the fact that many people think you look slutty (not her or me) in Chrono Phantasma hurt your feelings?"

Noel: *tearing up* "They think I look slutty?"

Makoto: "Seems like a yes."

Xdante1: *panicked* "We all know what'll happen if she doesn't calm down and gets angry! Ragna, do something!"

Ragna: *hugging Noel* "Don't listen to them Noel. You know there's nothing wrong with you."

Noel: *calmed* "Well, I'm not perfect either."

Ragna: "But you ARE perfect for me."

Noel: "Thanks."

Terumi: "Cry baby! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ragna: "HELL'S FANG!"

*Ragna punched Terumi with his fist glowing purple and then a monster head bit him*

Xdante1: "He deserves it. Thanks for averting disaster Ragna."

Ragna: *still hugging Noel* "I enjoyed it."

Xdante1: "Next! Rachel, she says that her previous question was dumb so here is something else. Are you obsessed with roses?"

Rachel: "I simply believe they are beautiful and the most delicate flower ever. It suits my kind perfectly."

Terumi: "You could have just said yes! HAHAHAHA!"

Rachel: "How irritating."

Xdante1: "There is something else for you. Is Gii more annoying than Nago?"

Rachel: "Yes, he is. That is why he gets more punishment than Nago. Sometimes both of them are just asking to be punished."

Tao: "Are we talking about the flying meat? Can Tao eat it?"

Rachel: "As amusing as that would be, I still need him as a servant and the thing to relieve me from stress."

Xdante1: "Alright. Next! Tao, do you realize that the outfit you're wearing is extremely short? Doesn't anyone ever bother you about that?"

Tao: "No, X-guy. Tabby Girl is right that my outfit is short but nobody ever bothered me about it."

Bullet: "Not even Kagura?"

Tao: "No, meow."

Terumi: "We have another slut here! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

*Tao slashed Terumi*

Tao: "You're mean!"

Terumi: "I know! Thanks! HAHAHAHA!"

Xdante1: "ENOUGH!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Good. Next! Carl, do you wear glasses to look smart or do you actually need them?"

Carl: "Well, I did need them when I was back at the academy but not anymore. It's actually needed to fully understand Ada. Plus, Makoto really likes it."

Makoto: "It makes you look even cuter." *gives Carl a kiss on his cheek*

Litchi: "I think you look smarter with those on Carl."

Carl: "Thank you Miss Litchi."

Terumi: "Whore knows best, right?! HAHAHAHAHA!"

*Bang and Ada punched Terumi*

Litchi: *hugs Bang* "Thank you."

Bang: *blushing* "No problem."

Litchi: "You too, Ada."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada says anytime."

Xdante1: "Next! Litchi, is Linhua a good worker and have you ever thought of hiring other people?"

Litchi: "Yes, she is a really big help. I don't need to hire anybody else though. My clinic isn't that big and Linhua is all the help I need."

Terumi: "I'm pretty sure she can 'help' you! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: "Hakumen!"

*he grabs Terumi and throws him in again*

Litchi: *to Xdante1* "Thanks."

Xdante1: "Sure thing. Next! Bang, your voice can be really annoying in the game sometimes. Have you ever thought about turning it down a bit?"

Bang: "I CAN'T! THAT'S MY TRADEMARK! I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE AS PASSIONATE AS I CAN BE!"

Everybody else: "BANG!"

Bang: "I did it again, huh?"

Azrael: *while holding on to his ears* "And I thought I'm merciless."

Tao: "Scruffy Man can be really loud."

Xdante1: *still holding onto his left ear* "I thought we never have to go through that again. Boy, was I wrong. Let's just keep going. Hakumen!"

*he brings back Terumi, who was also holding his ears*

Terumi: "The ninja guy was so loud that it felt like I never left my place here!"

Xdante1: "Yeah. Next! Tager, do you get paint jobs? You are a robot after all."

Tager: "No, I don't. My robot parts are originally red. Except for the ones that are not of course."

Luna: *surprised, to Kokonoe* "Where did you get red robot parts?"

Kokonoe: "Special, permanent paint. My own creation."

Xdante1: "Interesting. Next! Hakumen!"

Terumi: "Hey, I didn't say anything now!"

Xdante1: "I know. He got a question."

Terumi: *embarrassed* "Oh."

Hakumen: "Yeah?"

Xdante1: "How the hell do you breathe?"

Ragna: "That's a good question. I'm curious too."

*everyone else nodded in agreement*

Hakumen: "My mask can filter oxygen from the atmosphere. It functions as a gas mask and I always keep it activated to breathe."

Kokonoe: "Interesting. I'd like to examine it sometime."

Terumi: "Just put it on! It'll cover your ugly face! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kokonoe: "Shut up!"

Terumi: "Why should I?! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: "BECAUSE I SAY SO!"

*quiet*

Xdante1: "Alright. Next! Terumi, you are one of her favorite characters, no matter how b**** you are. Was it fun to invade Tamagahara?"

Terumi: "Thank you! And yes! I had a blast! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Rachel: "I will never understand this world."

Terumi: "People just gotta love me!"

Nu: "Oh, I get it." *to Xdante1* "Nice joke, but let me see what it really says." *snatches the card from Xdante1, shocked* "Oh my. It really does say that."

Xdante1: *snatches back the card* "Do you really think I can make something like that up?"

*everyone stayed silent*

Terumi: "I thought you could!"

Xdante1: *facepalms* "I'm not surprised. Next! Tsubaki, are you blind now or can you control the power of Izayoi?"

Tsubaki: "Of course not. I already said that earlier and no, I can't control Izayoi but I'm not using it either. I got Jin to protect me now."

Terumi: "Like that'll be enough! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jin: "ARCTIC DAGGER!"

*Jin sent an ice attack at Terumi*

Tager: "Next question?"

Xdante1: "Makoto, isn't that miniskirt you wear uncomfortable?"

Makoto: "Nah. It's pretty good for fighting giving me more mobility." *gets closer to Carl* "Plus my little Carl loves it. Right Carl?"

Carl: *blushing* "Of course! You look great in everything."

Terumi: "Then don't wear anything to be ugly! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Carl: *to Xdante1* "May I?"

Xdante1: "Of course."

Carl: "Thank you. MR. HAKUMEN!"

Hakumen: "Throw the bastard in again?"

Carl: "Yes, please."

*I nod, Terumi's grabbed and thrown in the torture room again*

Makoto: *hugging Carl tightly* "Thank you, Carl."

Carl: "Anytime."

Xdante1: "OK. Next! Valkenhayn!"

*he comes on stage next to Rachel*

Valkenhayn: "Yes sir?"

Xdante1: "You got a question. What do you do when you're not doing stuff for Rachel?"

Valkenhayn: "I usually tidy up the Alucard Castle and keep everything in check. I also play poker sometimes with other people."

Rachel: "Interesting. I didn't know you enjoy that card game Valkenhayn."

Valkenhayn: "Oh, it's only a hobby my lady."

Ragna: "So that's all you do? Serve the Rabbit, clean her castle and play poker when she doesn't need you?"

Valkenhayn: "Yes." *to Xdante1* "If that is all sir, I shall be taking my leave back to the staff."

Xdante1: "Alright and thanks."

*Valkenhayn bows and leaves the stage*

Azrael: "What a polite guy."

Xdante1: "Yeah. Moving on. Hakumen!"

*he brings back a scared Terumi*

Xdante1: "Thank you. Luna, you are very loud and a b**** sometimes and it can be very irritating. Someone of your age shouldn't be acting like this. The question: what's with the school get up? Your outfit looks like it's from a middle school anime, except for the wings of course."

Luna: "Luna's loud so people can hear her! Not many people listen to kids my age so Luna ensures people will listen to her!"

Azrael: "That makes sense, but what about the b**** part?"

Luna: "It's who I am! I will always call Ragna a pedophile if I have to!"

Ragna: "Well you're nothing but a snot nose little brat!"

Luna: "Says Ragna the Pedo-edge!"

Xdante1: "STOP IT OR YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO THE TORTURE ROOM!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Fine. Now answer the question Luna."

Luna: "This outfit is nice; makes Luna look cute and innocent."

Jin: "Is that your answer to everything?"

Luna: "What if it is you perv?!"

Jin: "Watch your mouth!"

Luna: "You'll still be a perv!"

Xdante1: "LUNA!"

Luna: *sadly* "Luna's sorry to both Jin and Ragna."

Jin&Ragna: "Apology accepted. We're sorry too."

Xdante1: "At least some people can act civilized. Next! Sena is needed again."

Sena: "Twice in one episode? New record."

Xdante1: "Have you ever stood up to Luna and told her to shut up?"

Sena: "As a matter of fact, I have."

Bang: "Are you referring to the incident that happened a few months ago?"

Sena: "Yes. I'm not gonna talk about it."

Litchi: *to Bang* "What exactly happened?"

Bang: "Let's just say they had a long argument about a nightgown. It's embarrassing just to remember."

Lambda: *to Bang* "How do you know about it?"

Bang: "I was walking by and I heard everything."

Xdante1: "I think that's enough on that matter. Now, we need Trinity."

*Luna looses consciousness and Trinity appears behind her glowing in a bright light*

Trinity: "Yes?"

Xdante1: "If you could, would you travel back in time and beat the s*** outta Terumi?"

Trinity: "Of course. I would beat him up like c**p!"

Terumi: "HA! Like I'd ever let that happen!"

Trinity: "Oh, I know you're scared of me. SO SHUT THE F**K UP!"

*everybody froze while she disappeared and Luna woke up*

Luna: *irritated* "Why is Luna always missing the good stuff?!"

Xdante1: "I'll show you after the show. Next! Lambda, she cried when you died in the video game; and I cried when you died in the anime might I add. Do you still hold a grudge against Terumi?"

Lambda: "It's not a grudge." *flames came up behind her and in her eyes* "IT'S PURE HATRED!"

Terumi: "I did a better job than I thought! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*Lambda kicks him in the face hard while having her armor on*

Lambda: "I CAN'T STAND HIM! DIE!" *she points all of her swords at his throat*

Nu: "SIS!"

Lambda: *takes seat and calms down* "Sorry."

Bullet: "I actually wanted to see you finish him."

Rachel: "It would have been excellent."

Xdante1: "You had every right to do that and I liked it too, but still, no killing. Next! Nu, when did you decide to change from the crazy yandere mode?"

Nu: "Oh, it happened a while back. Nu got help from Lambda and Noel. After seeing Ragna and Noel together, Nu thought it's time to move on. Of course, Professor Kokonoe helped Nu with some therapies. Now Nu is great!"

Luna: "So… you were a yandere?"

Nu: "I certainly acted like one. But not anymore. Although…" *turns to Xdante1* "…if a certain 'someone' wants me to become 'his' yandere, I wouldn't mind."

Xdante1: (thought: what the hell?!) "Uh… next! Azrael, are you a vampire?"

Azrael: "No, of course not."

Terumi: "You're more like a Terminator! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

*silence*

Terumi: "No remarks?"

Xdante1: "You do know that was a complement, right?"

Terumi: "It was?"

Azrael: "Yep. Really nice of you to say. Thanks." (thought: Never thought I'd say this to him.)

Terumi: *irritated* "DAMN IT!"

Rachel: "Seems he's losing his touch."

Xdante1: "About time. Next! Bullet, she really likes your fighting style. Do you think you can beat Terumi if you put your mind to it?"

Bullet: "Thanks **OrangeTabby101**. And heck yeah! Want me to prove it?"

Xdante1: "No thanks."

Bullet: "Well, if you need ANYTHING like that or something else, you know where to find me." *wink*

Xdante1: (thought: is she hitting on me?!) *nervous* "Um… sure."

Terumi: "No one can beat me, so keep dreaming whore! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

*Azrael punched Terumi*

Xdante1: "Nice left hook."

Azrael: "Thanks."

Xdante1: "Amane!"

*Amane walks on stage*

Amane: "Yes?"

Xdante1: "Question: why does Bullet hate you? **Tabby** heard that you taught her military troop dancing."

Amane: "She hates me?"

Bullet: "Yeah! And the reason is there! I hate military troop dancing!"

Amane: "You certainly weren't complaining when I taught you!"

Bullet: "Because you took my weapons and wouldn't give them back until I did so!"

Amane: "Oh, so it's my fault that you're such a b**** to me now!"

Bullet: "That's the case from where I'm standing! And you're the b**** with the way you dress!"

Amane: "Well you're a-"

Xdante1: "SHUT UP OR IT'S THE TORTURE ROOM!"

*cricket chirping*

Xdante1: "I SAID SHUT IT!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Good. Thanks Amane and Bullet for the discussion."

*still throwing daggers at each other with their sights*

Xdante1: *evil 'demonic' voice* "That… is…enough!"

Bullet&Amane: *shaking in fear* "Yes sir."

*Amane leaves back to the staff*

Bullet: "Still sexy voice."

*Nu, Lambda and Kokonoe nodded in agreement*

Xdante1: "I'm never gonna understand girls. Whatever. Next! Ignis, please come here!"

*Hakumen escorted Ignis next to Ada*

Xdante1: "Your question: would you ever be a different color?"

*she shook her head*

Terumi: "I think blood would suit her well! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

*Ada, Carl and Makoto punched Terumi in the face*

Xdante1: "Idiot. Next! Ada, do you intimidate people with those eyes?"

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada says only when it's necessary."

Tager: "She can intimidate with her eyes?"

Makoto: "She sure can. Believe me; you don't want to be on the receiving end of that."

Terumi: *sarcastic* "Oh no, a lifless doll is staring at me. HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

*Ignis punched Terumi hard*

Carl: "Nice one, mom!"

Makoto: "Good move, Mrs. Clover!"

*Ignis gave both Carl and Makoto a hug*

Xdante1: "Next! Relius got a question, but due to some nasty injuries he received not too long ago he can't answer. Fortunately, I think Carl can answer it for him. What color are your father's eyes? They look like white slits in his character art work."

Carl: "They're actually brown."

Terumi: "I always thought they were purple."

Carl: "No. They're brown."

Terumi: "Then why did he tell me they're purple?"

Carl: "He doesn't like to tell the truth about that. I don't know why, though."

Xdante1: "Weird. Next! I got a question. Have I ever thought of letting Terumi have his fun just for 1 episode?"

Terumi: "Of course you have!"

Xdante1: "Yes, I have. Then I quickly threw it out the window."

Terumi: "Why?!"

Xdante1: "If I let you have your 'fun' for an entire episode, then you would be even worse afterwards."

Rachel: "I agree."

Terumi: "What can I say?! That's so true! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Ragna: *to Xdante1* "I'm glad you're not letting him do that."

Xdante1: "Me too. Next! To everyone, do you guys like your roles in BlazBlue?"

Terumi: "Love it!"

Rachel: "It's alright."

Kokonoe: "It's ok."

Tao: "Great, mew."

Ragna: "I got too much s**t happening to me but it could be worse."

Noel: "It's alright but I just feel too helpless from time to time and there's the Mu-12 incident too."

Jin: "I hate being the crazy psycho of the show. Besides that, it's bearable."

Tsubaki: "I don't like the fact that I'm getting blind."

Carl: "I'm shown too weak and dependant on Ada."

Makoto: "I like it."

Nu: "They made me too yandere."

Lambda: "Killed me off too soon."

Tager: "Not bad."

Bullet: "It's fine."

Azrael: "I want to be in more fights."

Bang: "Made me too dumb, other than that, it's alright."

Litchi: "I hate my downfall."

Luna: "Too little screen time!"

Hakumen: "Should have made me more badass."

Xdante1: "Most of you gave obvious answers. **Tabby **sent giftbags for everyone. Boys get cologne, girls get perfume and Terumi got random torture items. NEVER USE THEM DURNG THE SHOW!"

Terumi: *annoyed* "Fine."

Everybody: "Thanks **Orangetabby101**."

Xdante1: "Next questions are from **edgezoidslayer**. Hakumen!"

Hakumen: "Yeah?"

Xdante1: "It's a similar question that once Ragna received. If you had to choose, who would you fight out of these 3 'people'? 1. Vergil (a.k.a. Nelo Angelo) from Devil May Cry 2. Yoshimitsu from Tekken or 3. Baiken from Guilty Gear."

Hakumen: "Hmm… I'd take on all of them."

Jin: *to Xdante1* "Is that a valid answer?"

Xdante1: "I never said he had to make 1 decision."

Tager: *to Hakumen* "Why do you want to fight all of them?"

Hakumen: "Vergil is a demonic threat that wants to gain unlimited power no matter what the cost may be, Yoshimitsu is a demonic entity that has to be stopped and Baiken is blinded by vengeance and can go on insane massacres. They all need to face justice."

Xdante1: "Good points. Next! Terumi, you received a perfume."

Terumi: "Thank you. I'll use this tonight." *important message: this perfume causes strange behavior in cats*

Xdante1: *holding back laughter* "Yep. You do that." *normal way* "Next! What are your favorite music genres everyone?"

Ragna&Jin&Azrael: "Rock, pop and techno!"

Noel & Nu & Lambda & Tsubaki & Makoto: "Pop, dance, electronic and romantic!"

Rachel: "Classical."

Kokonoe: "Electric and techno."

Tager: "Classical."

Bang&Litchi: "Dance!"

Bullet: "Rock, rap, pop and hip-hop!"

Carl: "Classical, pop and dance! Ada likes classical and dance."

Hakumen: "Rock."

Luna: "Rock and pop."

Tao: "Anything that Tao can sleep to."

Terumi: "Heavy metal!"

Xdante1: "Nice. If anyone is interested mine is popular. It involves almost everything except metal. Next! Kokonoe, why do hate Jubei so much?"

Kokonoe: "Because he's never around when he's really needed! Plus, he never even came to me ONCE for years! He's the worst father in history!"

Tager: "He did come to this show not long ago."

Kokonoe: "Only because he came up in Ragna's question! He's nowhere around here now!"

Terumi: "Who needs him?! I'm way better! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kokonoe: "As if! You're probably the only one in the entire universe who is worse than him!"

Terumi: *sarcastic* "Oh, now you've gone and hurt my feelings. NOT! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Xdante1: "QUIET!"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Good. Next! Ragna, which of Noel's outfit do you like the most?"

Ragna: "When she's wearing black jeans with red high heeled boots, a red shirt and a black jacket."

Noel: "Ragna bought me those clothes not long ago. I like them too."

Terumi: "You really are a cry baby if Rags is dressing you up! HAHAHAHA!"

*Terumi got shot in the face by one of Noel's guns*

Lambda: "That's what they call a headshot!"

Xdante1: "Have you been playing with one of my RE games again?"

Lambda: *sweetly* "Maybe."

Xdante1: *nervous* "I'll take that as a yes." *normal way* "Whatever. Next question! We'll need Trinity again."

*Luna looses consciousness and Trinity appears again*

Trinity: "How may I help you?"

Xdante1: "The question is for you and Terumi. Do you know a guy named Kazuma Kuvaru? Because he is in the public."

Trinity&Terumi: "Of course."

Trinity: "He can't be in public. He's long gone."

Terumi: "Even I wouldn't like it if he was here."

Xdante1: "Well, I don't know where he is but as long as he keep things on the down low it's fine by me."

*Luna wakes up and Trinity vanishes*

Xdante1: "Next! Nu, it's about that giant sword you use as a weapon. Have you ever thought of merging with it?"

Nu: "I can't really do that. I wouldn't even know how to move with that thing. It's good the way I'm using it now."

Lambda: "Same goes for me before anybody else ask."

Xdante1: "Alright. Valkenhayn!"

*he appears next to Rachel*

Valkenhayn: "You called sir?"

Xdante1: "Yes. Do you like to serve Rachel or can she annoy you sometimes?"

Valkenhayn: "It is a privilege to serve the young lady and she never, as you put it, annoys me."

Rachel: "I wasn't expecting anything less of an answer from you Valkenhayn."

Valkenhayn: "Thank you, my lady."

Terumi: "I hope you lick the vampire bitches boots too! HEHEHEHEHE!"

*Valkenhayn turns his head into a wolf and bites Terumi*

Valkenhayn: "He tastes like garbage." *to Xdante1* "If that is all sir, I shall be going."

Xdante1: "OK."

*he bows and leaves*

Xdante1: "**edgezoidslayer **says congratulations to the couples."

Ragna&Noel&Jin&Tsubaki&Carl&Makoto&Bang&Litchi: "Thanks!"

Xdante1: "That's all the questions for now but there 2 more things here. The first one."

*Terumi's car is brought in*

Terumi: "Why is my car here?!"

Xdante1: "**SonicMaster95 **got a challenge for you. Open the trunk."

*he did as I said and was taken aback by the sight*

Terumi: *happy* "IT'S FULL OF BOILED EGGS!"

Xdante1: "Yep. The challenge is-"

Terumi: "HAPPY DAY!"

*he starts eating them, everybody else just looks stunned*

Xdante1: "Hey… I didn't… wait… oh for the love of… STOP ALREADY!"

*he did but also fell on his back, I checked the trunk and there was 1 egg left*

Tao: "Green Guy sure likes eggs, mew."

Tsubaki: *to Xdante1* "What was the challenge again?"

Xdante1: "I never told him. Before I do, let's welcome **SonicMaster95**!"

*he walks on stage*

SonicMaster95: "Hi guys!"

Everybody else: "Hi!"

SonicMaster95: "About the challenge, there were 4 special eggs there that Terumi needed to find." *takes the egg Xdante1 had* "Looks like this is the one with my secret ingredient in it."

Terumi: *confused, still unable to move* "What does that mean?"

Xdante1: "Since you didn't find it, you won't get $100 from SonicMaster95."

Bullet: "Sucks to be him."

Kokonoe: "I am curious about the other eggs."

SonicMaster95: "See the wire in his mouth?"

*everybody nodded and Terumi just only noticed*

Carl: "What does that do?"

Xdante1: "It released a gas in his car giving it a stench worse than a 100 skunks."

Terumi: "WHAT THE HELL!?"

*everybody laughed*

Luna: "HA! You got screwed!"

Lambda: "And the other eggs?"

SonicMaster95: "He ate a tenga egg, meaning he now owes everyone in the building $25."

Terumi: "WHAT!?"

Makoto: *while taking Terumi's wallet* "I got his wallet!"

*she gave everyone in the building their share*

Makoto: *to Terumi* "Looks like you can still pay 7 people."

Ragna: "I'm really interested in the last egg."

SonicMaster95: "You'll love it, because that just paralyzed his nerves."

Azrael: "Oh, so that's why he fell back."

Xdante1: "Yeah but that's not all. Since this happened all of you can hit him **5** times anywhere you want. Ragna you can hit him **7 **times. Hakumen!"

*he chained Terumi to a wall*

Xdante1: *handing popcorn to SonicMaster95* "You want some?"

SonicMaster95: "Sure."

Xdante1: "BEGIN!"

_*the following scene has been removed due to some nasty hits (doesn't mean you can't imagine it)*_

Jin: "That was fun!"

Bullet: "You can say that again!"

*Terumi was still paralyzed and chained to the wall with bruises all over his face and he looked like a mess*

Terumi: *painfully* "Can I… come down… now?"

SonicMaster95: "I'm done, so fine by me."

Xdante1: "I have another treat for him so not yet. **edgezoidslayer** has 1 more question for you."

Terumi: "Fine. Ask away."

Xdante1: "What would you say if 7 characters from other universes were here just to beat the s**t out of you?"

Terumi: "They're not here now, so even if they come the next time I'd just kick their sorry asses! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Litchi: *smirking, to Xdante1* "You left this question for last for a reason, right?"

SonicMaster95: "Now I see why you didn't let him go."

Xdante1: "Yep. Your answer doesn't matter Terumi. They're already here."

Terumi: *panicked* "WHAT THE F**K?!"

Xdante1: "7 of the most popular villains are here to punch you in the face until their fists start to bleed because they hate you so much."

Kokonoe: *preparing camera, smiling like crazy* "Christmas came really early this year!"

Bullet: *preparing camera, smiling* "This'll be awesome!"

Ragna: *excited* "I can't wait any longer! Please tell us who these villains are Xdante!"

Xdante1: "Our first villain is Nightmare from Soul Calibur."

*he walks up to Terumi*

Xdante1: "Next is Ganondorf from Zelda."

*also walks to Terumi*

Xdante1: "Then we have Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog!"

*walks to Terumi*

Xdante1: "Our next guest is Vergil from Devil May Cry!"

*Vergil walks to Terumi with his sword (Yamato) unsheathed*

Terumi: *panicked* "Hey Vergil. No hard feelings about that dummy sword, right?"

Vergil: *pointing his sword to Terumi's throat* "Wrong."

Xdante1: "Terumi just doesn't know the limits. Oh well. Next is Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7!"

*he walks up to Terumi*

Xdante1: "We also have Sigma from Mega Man X!"

*also walks up to Terumi*

Xdante1: "Last but definitely not least, here is Albert Wesker from Resident Evil!"

*walks to Terumi*

Terumi: *panicked* "Hi Wesker. No hard feelings on that fake virus incident, right?"

*Wesker only growled at him*

Tager: "I'm surprised that he trolled other people from other universes."

Kokonoe: *filming* "Who cares. This is gonna be golden!"

Makoto: "That reminds me." *hands the villains each $25 from Terumi's wallet*

Terumi: "HEY!"

Rachel: *smirking* "They were in the building when it happened."

SonicMaster95: *while drinking soda* "Yeah, I'll allow it."

Xdante1: "Alright villains! He's all yours!"

_*the following scene has been removed due to severe violence, blood and gore*_

_*the 'beating up' will be shown in Kokonoe's and Bullet's tapes (and sent to those who want a copy)*_

_*1 hour later*_

*Terumi is unconscious*

Xdante1: "Well, that's it for that. Thanks for coming guys."

*the villains leave*

SonicMaster95: "They didn't even say goodbye."

Bang: "They are villains after all."

SonicMaster95: "Good point."

Xdante1: "Well that's all for today. Thanks for watching us again and sorry for the long wait for this. I just have a lot do so it'll take a while for me to upload episodes but don't worry, I will continue this. As always keep sending reviews and questions. Your turn, guys!"

BlazBlue cast (except Terumi): "Bye! Please read and review!"

SonicMaster95: "Goodbye!"

Xdante1: "Bye!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

*outside the studio*

Xdante1: *to the delivery guy* "I'd like to send this person to this address." *hands Terumi to him and gives address*

Delivery guy: *confused* "Okay… I'll get him there right away." *leaves with Terumi*

SonicMaster95: *while walking back to the others* "No Terumi for 2 or 3 episodes. What now?"

Xdante1: *smiling* "We do what the others started during the show."

*opens door to the stage*

Xdante1: "PARTY TIME!"

*disco ball drops from the ceiling and music starts playing*

Everybody else: "YEAH!"


	11. Episode 12

_(I __don't own BlazBlue or anything else mentioned just this story… thingy)_

**The BlazBlue Talk Show**

**Episode 12**

*In the studio, 10 minutes before the show*

Rachel: "It is so peaceful without Terumi bothering us."

Kokonoe: "You can say that again."

Bang: "Don't get too comfortable with it though."

Carl: "What do you mean Master Bang?"

Bang: "Wait for it…"

Hakumen: "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP EATING THAT MUCH!"

Litchi: *to Bang* "So that's what you were talking about."

Bang: "Yes."

Tao: "But why can Animal Ninja next to Ice Guy eat and Tao can't, mew?"

Azrael: "Animal Ninja?"

Bullet: "She means Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. Xdante did say that he'll be invited to fight Jin, so here he is."

Jin: *to Scorpion* "You don't look so tough to me!"

Scorpion: *to Jin* "You shall fall like many who underestimated me before!"

Jin: *to Scorpion* "We'll see about that!"

Scorpion: *to Jin* "Oh, I'll make sure."

Xdante1: *cuts in between the two* "Alright guys save this for later and by later, I mean after the show."

*Jin and Scorpion are still staring madly at each other*

Xdante1: "Jin, take your seat; Scorpion, there is a movie projector in room 6 with a popcorn maker, cotton candy machine and all types of sodas. Please wait there until you're called."

Scorpion: *to Xdante1* "You got Saw?"

Xdante1: *hands him the disc* "You can keep it. I don't really watch horror or thriller. I get scared easily."

Scorpion: *starts walking to the room* "See ya later, then."

Tao: *to Xdante1* "Can Tao have chicken now?"

Xdante1: *surprised* "Chicken? I thought you like meat buns."

Tao: "It doesn't hurt to change X-guy, meow."

Xdante1: *while dragging Tao to her seat* "The answer is no. We're starting right… NOW!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Hello everybody. This is episode 12 of _The BlazBlue Talk Show_!"

Makoto: *clapping* "YEAH!"

Nu: *throws her hands up* "YAY!"

Tao: *jumps up and down* "YIPIE!"

Xdante1: (thought: at least they're not overdoing it now. Still awkward though.) "Aha… thanks. Now, before we start I'd like to remind our viewers that Terumi is not here."

Everybody else: "WOOOOOHOOOOO!"

Xdante1: "Yep. He will be back in episode 14 or 15 and in the meantime his questions will be put on hold. I'd like to ask the viewers who sent him questions to PM those to me again, so that I won't forget about it."

Tager: "Playing it safe, I see."

Xdante1: "Better safe than sorry. Now, let's begin with one of our best viewer **RagingChimera92**."

Tao: "Hurray for Monster Guy!"

Xdante1: "His first question is for Noel. Did Ragna get a reward for saving you from Terumi's influence?"

Noel: "After we started dating yes, he got something in return."

Makoto: *excited* "What did you get him?"

Ragna: *blushing* "Let's just say, that was the best night of my life."

Tsubaki: "Now I'm curious. What did you 2 do?"

Xdante1: "Please don't tell. We get the picture."

Bullet: *to Xdante1* "Oh, you know you want to hear it." *wink*

Xdante1: *nervous* "Um… let's keep going!" *normal way* "Rachel, isn't the pair of high heels you have painful to be wearing? He says they look a bit unorthodox."

Rachel: "Not at all. They may look uncomfortable but it is quite the opposite actually."

Kokonoe: "I don't know. From where I'm sitting I'd still say that my shoes are the best and most comfortable."

Jin: *to Kokonoe* "Not to insult you or anything but your shoes look more like slippers to me."

Kokonoe: "So? They're still comfortable."

Rachel: *to Kokonoe* "Why don't you try on my spare and make an opinion after that?"

Kokonoe: "Fine by me."

*Rachel snapped her fingers and Valkenhayn brought her extra pair to Kokonoe*

Hakumen: *to Xdante1, whisper* "Did you prepare for this?"

Xdante1: *whispering back* "No, but this just shows you to never underestimate an observer vampire."

Hakumen: "You got a point."

Kokonoe: *while wearing Rachel's spare pair of shoes* "Okay, I'll admit I was wrong. These are great! It's like I'm not even wearing high heels."

Rachel: *smiling* "I told you. Now then."

*Rachel snaps her fingers again and Valkenhayn takes the shoes away, much to Kokonoe's disappointment*

Kokonoe: "Oh come on! Let me wear them during the show! Please!"

Rachel: *to Xdante1* "You may continue."

Xdante1: "Perfect. All this talk about shoes made me feel sick."

Bullet: "Me too. We got something common."

Xdante1: "Yeah. Next! Litchi, since you're a former stripper, you should really teach Noel about using feminine wines. She needs it more than Tsubaki or Makoto. Just stay away from the booze. We ALL know what happens when you drink too much."

Noel: *excited* "YES! Teach me, teach me, teach me…"

Litchi: *puzzled* "Why do you want it so badly?"

Noel: "For Ragna of course."

Luna: "Luna has a question!" *to Litchi* "Since you and Bang are now dating, did you ever give a show to him?"

Bang: *blushing like crazy* "What? That's absurd, nothing like that ever…"

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada's asking why are you blushing then."

Bang: "Uuuuuuummmm…"

Litchi: "It's alright Bang. Fine, I'll admit I showed some of my moves to him."

Tsubaki: *to Bang* "Were they good?"

Bang: "Fantastic."

Bullet: "I wanna be taught too!"

Azrael: "Why?"

Bullet: *looking at Xdante1, smirking* "What do you think?"

Xdante1: (thoughts: Ahh! Stupid imagination! Why do I have to visually imagine EVERYTHING?!) *blushing* "Litchi, please just answer the question."

Litchi: *to Noel* "Well… maybe one day."

Noel: *begging* "Please!"

Tsubaki&Makoto&Bullet: "Us too."

Litchi: *nervous* "Not now!" *to Xdante1* "Please move on!"

Xdante1: "My thoughts exactly. Next questions are from **Sasuke the Akatsuki Leader**."

Lambda: "Is this the real Sasuke?"

Xdante1: "He vanished in a smoke cloud after giving me his questions."

Lambda: "Oh…"

Xdante1: "His first question is for Tsubaki. Do you think this motto fits you: 'For truth, justice and the Librarium!'?"

Tsubaki: "It actually did. Now, we should replace the Librarium part with something else."

Xdante1: "Any ideas, guys?"

Noel: "Friendship!"

Tsubaki: "Not bad. For truth, justice and friendship!"

Nu: "Isn't that already taken?"

Xdante1: "I don't know. Anyway, he's also asking why aren't you wearing your black Zero Squadron uniform anymore. He kinda liked it."

Tsubaki: "It wasn't bad, but dark color clothes clash with my hair color. I also liked the yellow one better. That's why I'm wearing that now."

Makoto: "I think you looked good in the black one. Besides the going blind part."

Tager: *to Makoto* "You do realize that was her weapon, right?"

Makoto: *slightly irritated* "Of course I do! But her outfit turned to black because of that!"

Tager: "True."

Xdante1: "Next! Makoto are you somehow related to a superheroine from the Marvel universe called Squirrel Girl?"

Makoto: "I doubt it. She got her abilities from a mutation and I was born as a beastkin."

Carl: "Maybe she's your alter ego in a different universe."

Makoto: "Could be. But if that was certain, then how come she doesn't have a cute little boyfriend like me?"

Tao: "So there are other Furry Girls in different universes? That's awesome, meow!"

Xdante1: "I think Makoto's the best if there are more squirrel based characters in other universes."

Makoto: "Thank you."

Xdante1: "Next! Jin, somehow you remind him of himself, so he needs to test this possibility."

Jin: "How?"

Xdante1: "He turned his eyes into Sharingan and issued a challenge to you."

Jin: "What's with all the people challenging me?"

Ragna: "It's not like a fight to the death, right?" *to Xdante1* "Is it?"

Xdante1: "I don't know. He only sent this challenge and nothing specific. What's your response Jin?"

Jin: "I accept!"

Xdante1: "Then we'll ask for more details about that. Until then, next! Noel, don't hate him for this question… uh… just to be safe. EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!"

*everyone besides Noel ducked behind me, even Azrael*

Xdante1: (thought: Why do they always hide behind me?) * nervous* "So the question… how many flat jokes have been made about you?"

Noel: *irritated* "WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

*she summoned Fenrir and started blasting everything in sight*

Tager: "How come we're not hurt?"

Ragna: "Because of him." *pointing at Xdante1 who is having a forcefield in front of him*

Xdante1: "Good thing I'm not entirely human." *to the others* "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!"

Litchi: *to Ragna* "Will Lao Jiu work again?"

Ragna: "I'll try." *takes Lao Jiu and shows him to Noel (note: Ragna's still behind me)* "Hey, Noel! Look what I have!"

Noel: "NOT NOW!" *continues her rampage*

Ragna: *while handing back Lao Jiu to Litchi* "No, it won't work."

Nu: "Nu has an idea. Try these." *hands Ragna 2 plush toys that look like him and Noel*

Ragna: *surprised* "When did you make these?"

Nu: "Everyone needs a hobby."

Xdante1: *to Ragna* "You better hope this works because I can't keep this up for long under such heavy fire."

Ragna: "Wish me luck."

*walks slowly out of the cover*

Ragna: "Look Noel! I got you presents!"

*she turns to Ragna and the firing stopped, Noel took the toys from him*

Noel: *happy* "Oh, they're so cute! Time for them to make out!" *makes the plush toys kiss*

*everyone returned to their seats (they're still usable)*

Xdante1: "That was close." *towards the audience* "You okay back there SonicMaster95?!"

SonicMaster95: "I knew I got the best seats! Yeah, I'm fine!"

Lambda: "What's he doing in the audience?"

Xdante1: "He's a regular guest in the audience from now on."

*his was the only seat that wasn't destroyed*

Xdante1: *looks around the studio* "Well, could be worse." *one of the cameras blew up* "I really should shut up."

Rachel: "If I may bring this up, what do we do about the question?"

Xdante1: "Let's just answer it with a 'more than enough' and keep going. Next! Ragna, you will save Saya, right? 'Cause he can't stand an elder sibling that lets his younger brothers/sisters die. He also glares at you."

Ragna: "Of course I will! I'll do everything I can to avoid killing her."

Jin: "Sorry to say this brother, but there is a possibility that you should kill her."

Ragna: "Only as a last resort, if things really get out of hand. I hope that won't happen though."

Noel: "I made a promise to help any way I can."

Jin: "Since this is a family matter I should do something about it too."

Nu: "If Noel's helping, then Nu will too."

Lambda: "Count me in as well."

Xdante1: "Good luck on that guys! Now, moving on! Rachel, this question has been bothering him for a while. If you're a vampire, then why don't you feed on other people's blood? Or does Valkenhayn put blood in your tea?"

Rachel: "I'm sure that he is aware of the fact that I have already fed on Ragna's blood. I am not proud of that. It just feels wrong and I have sworn never to do it again. And about the blood tea, that is just repulsive."

Luna: "But doesn't that mean you'll be weaker?!"

Rachel: "You have spent too much time in this world little girl. That is just a silly superstition the people of this world made up, to scare children."

Tao: *to Rachel* "Can Tao have blood tea, mew?"

Rachel: "There is no such thing." *to Xdante1* "Next please."

Xdante1: "Kokonoe, he's asking whether you are serious about using nukes against Terumi. He'd rather use a meteor to destroy him."

Kokonoe: "As soon as he can get me one, I'll use it. Until then, I'm gonna stick to my original plan."

Ragna: "I'll defeat him!"

Noel: "Me too!"

Azrael: "I'll turn him into dust!"

Kokonoe: "Without my help, you're all powerless against him."

Rachel: "She is right about that."

Ragna: *irritated* "I'll show that you're both wrong!"

Xdante1: "I think you did in the new game. Next questions are from another one of our good friend **Deviljho's Hatred**."

Carl: "Perfect! Who's the first one for?"

Xdante1: "Terumi. It'll be put on hold for him. So Ragna, why are you so afraid of ghosts when your Blood-Scythe is LITERALLY made for killing those? Not to mention your Grimoire helps too."

Ragna: "It's all because of Terumi. When my arm was cut off he stood there like some ghost and it really gave me the creeps. Sure, I have the Azure and my Blood-Scythe but my phobia is just too strong."

Nu: "Have you tried to play with Skyrim?"

Ragna: "Don't remind me! I always felt horrified when going into an underground cave and then get ambushed by all those spirits!"

Azrael: *to Ragna* "You really are afraid of ghosts, huh?"

Ragna: "I'm terrified."

Xdante1: "Well that explains a lot. Next! Tao, who do you think would win an eating contest? You or Kirby from the Kirby series?"

Tao: "Who is Kirby?"

*everybody fell out of their seat anime style*

Xdante1: *shows profile and picture on the web* "Him."

Tao: "Tao would easily win!"

Makoto: "Are you sure? He really does eat a lot."

Tao: "But Tao is bigger! Tao can eat more because of that, meow!"

Tager: "I am surprised about that good logic, but I think that's not the case in this matter."

Tao: "Tao would still win!" *while punching the air* "Tao never looses to anyone in an eating contest, mew!"

Xdante1: "I think every food on the world wouldn't be enough if those 2 ever enter an eating contest. Next! Tager, do you have a use for your magnetic abilities outside of battle?"

Tager: "Yes. I need to move heavy metal crates from time to time and my ability helps a lot with that."

Azrael: "But you look strong. Why not just lift them?"

Tager: "I don't have to waste my strength on that, so I can use it for something else."

Kokonoe: "That reminds me; we got a clogged toilet again."

Tager: "Not again!"

Xdante1: *surprised* "At least we know his strength is put to good use. Sort of." *normal* "Next! Azrael, he says that the Mount Everest case is impressive but can you punch the Moon into pieces like Makoto? That's more impressive and the fact that she can send a single person into orbit with a single uppercut."

Azrael: "You guys do remember that I punched Terumi sky high at the end of an earlier episode, right?"

*everybody nods*

Azrael: "He actually went past one of your planets. I think you call it Rapton."

Xdante1: "You mean Neptune?"

Azrael: "Yeah! That's the one."

Ragna: "WOW! That's cool."

Bullet: "How did Terumi get back here?"

Kokonoe: "He flew past a satellite and I sent a space task force to bring him back. Only because Xdante told me to."

Lambda: *to Azrael* "So, can you destroy a planet?"

Azrael: "I didn't exactly try given it would cause chaos in the star alignment but yeah I could do it."

Jin: "What makes you so sure?"

Nu: "Sector Seven's simulations. He can destroy any planet with ease."

Xdante1: "I thought so. My friend now owes me 20 bucks. Next! Bullet, is this your real name or a mercenary codename?"

Bullet: "It was given to me by mercenaries, but I don't remember my real name, so I'm just sticking with Bullet."

Makoto: "I think it's cool."

Bullet: "Thanks." *to Xdante1* "Go on."

Xdante1: "Tsubaki, do you like stories about ancient heroes? Like a man slaying a dragon and things like that?"

Tsubaki: "Yes. My favorite is the one about the Six Heroes defeating the Black Beast."

Noel: *to Tsubaki* "You always did like to read that up in the academy."

Jin: "She does that these days too. She sometimes reads it before going to bed."

Tsubaki: *to Jin* "You usually come next to me and read along."

Jin: "I'm still spending quality time with you during that."

Tsubaki: *hugs Jin* "And I love every moment of it."

Xdante1: "That's nice. Next questions are from **SonicMaster95**."

SonicMaster95: "Those will be my questions. Awesome!"

Xdante1: *to SonicMaster95* "Thanks for the questions again!" *to the others* "Amane!"

*he walks on stage*

Amane: "Yes?"

Xdante1: "Question: you remember the last one about your Astral Heat, right?"

Amane: "Of course. What about it?"

Xdante1: "Your answer to that. Don't you think using it on Valkenhayn gives you an opposite result considering it makes him stronger?"

Amane: *surprised* "Wait! It does?!"

Rachel: "Yes, now that it is mentioned. I believe **SonicMaster95 **is right."

Amane: *disappointed* "Well, there goes my perfect trick." *normal way* "Oh well. Easy come, easy go. Every plan has its flaw it seems."

Carl: "You're taking it surprisingly well, Mr. Amane." (thought: It's weird to call him Mr. with that outfit.)

Amane: "Well, no use crying about it now. I'll just have to keep my guard up when fighting him." *to Xdante1* "Is there anything else?"

Xdante1: "No, that's it for now. Thank you."

*Amane goes back to the staff*

Xdante1: "Valkenhayn!"

*Valkenhayn appears next to Rachel (as usual)*

Valkenhayn: "You called, sir?"

Xdante1: "Yes. Are there any other instances you go to Hell and back to get a delicacy up to Rachel's standards?"

Everyone besides Rachel: "YOU GO TO HELL AND BACK FOR HER?!"

Valkenhayn: "Yes, I do. There is also the case of maintaining Hell's stability, which I sometimes assist the 'residents' there. I also went there to make sure that Terumi receives an open spot when he is finally defeated."

Kokonoe: "That's a smart move."

Nu: "I hope he will burn!"

Valkenhayn: "I can assure you that he will, Ms. Nu." *to Xdante1* "Do you require anything else, sir?"

Xdante1: "No, thank you. That's all Valkenhayn."

*Valkenhayn bows and went back to the staff*

Xdante1: "Noel, Lambda and Nu, what are your current favorite games to play?"

Noel: "Resident Evil 6. Mostly because I like playing co-op with Ragna."

Ragna: "I still s**k at it though."

Noel: "You did well yesterday."

Ragna: "I could only swim from that giant fish monster. You were the one who gave me cover fire."

Noel: "But you shot the barrel in the end, killing it."

Ragna: "I still think I'm terrible at it."

Nu: "My favorite is DmC Devil May Cry. I just love the combos and the realistic moves in it. The soundtracks are great too."

Azrael: "Isn't the character you're with lame?"

Nu: "Nah. Once you get used to him, he is pretty cool."

Lambda: "Mine is Batman Arkham City. It has great moves, cool gadgets and an awesome story."

Luna: "I totally agree! That's a great game!"

Xdante1: "Wasn't game of the year for nothing in 2012. Next questions are from **Cosmo camellia**." *to the cameras* "These questions contain spoilers from CP, so read at your own risk. You have been warned!" *to the others* "Amane!"

*Amane walks on stage*

Amane: "Yeah?"

Xdante1: "Are you an observer like Rachel?"

Amane: "I am an observer but I do it differently than Ms. Alucard. I use my followers as eyes and ears; and I interfere with situations that I am interested in."

Rachel: "Basically the only difference is that I can rely on my own capabilities while you need your servants to see what happens in the world."

Amane: "In short, yes. I don't have the luxury of being a vampire."

Rachel: "That is true."

Xdante1: "Thanks Amane."

Amane: "Anytime."

*he walks back to the staff*

Xdante1: "Bullet, Noel & Tsubaki; does Litchi still try to cosplay you guys from time to time?"

Bullet&Noel&Tsubaki: "Unfortunately, yes."

Litchi: "I told you girls I was sorry."

Bang: "She still needs her Friday outings and… she tends to drink a bit more during that."

Tsubaki: "I don't want her dressing me up in Luna's clothes!"

Luna: *irritated, to Litchi* "Where did you get Luna's clothes?!"

Litchi: "Bang gave them to me. I made a few alterations in size and they can fit Tsubaki perfectly."

Luna: "BANG!"

Bang: *terrified* "I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist not giving them to Litchi with those begging eyes!"

Luna: *calm again* "Huh. Whatever. DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!"

Bang: *scared* "Yes, ma'am."

Noel: *to Litchi* "Why do you want to give me a suit that look like Tao's? I don't like it at all!"

Litchi: "But you look so sweet in it."

Tao: *confused* "How did Boobie Lady get Tao's clothes?"

Litchi: "You gave them to me once, if you ever fell asleep at my place for too long."

Tao: "Oh. Tao can't remember, mew."

Bullet: *to Litchi* "And why do you want me to look like Rachel? I hate skirts! And high heels! And bow ties!"

Litchi: "But it would suit you so well."

Rachel: *angry* "How did you acquire my dress?"

Litchi: *nervous* "It's not yours, just something similar."

Noel&Tsubaki&Bullet: "Just stop trying to dress us!"

Litchi: "I'll try."

Xdante1: "That was interesting. Moving on! Tsubaki, have you ever singed or danced in front of Jin before?"

Tsubaki: "Yes, we went to a nightclub and danced away the night."

Jin: "Her moves are amazing!"

Tsubaki: "I also sing my favorite songs sometimes."

Jin: *nervous* "Yeah, you rock."

Tsubaki: *stares angrily at Jin* "What was that tone?"

Tager: *to Jin* "So… Tsubaki can't sing well?"

Jin: *nervous, sweating* "What? That's nonsense, don't be ridiculous, it's completely stupid…"

Tsubaki: "Jin."

Jin: *to Tsubaki, nervous* "…I love you?"

Tsubaki: "No chocolate cake for you tonight!"

Jin: "Oh come on! I'm sorry. You have a great voice."

Tsubaki: "Too late. You'll get some next week."

Jin: "Fine. I guess that's fair."

Tsubaki: *patting Jin on the head* "Good boy."

Jin: *irritated* "Ha ha, very funny."

Xdante1: "Another question Tsubaki. Do your parents approve your relationship with Jin?"

Tsubaki: "They do now."

Luna: "What do you mean by 'now'?"

Jin: "Her parents figured out that Ragna is my brother and were not keen on the idea that their daughter was dating the brother of an SS-class criminal."

Tsubaki: *nervous* "You were able to convince them otherwise."

Ragna: *irritated* "After I did the chores at your parents' place for a week! The things I do for my brother! It was easier to deal with Noel's parents!"

Carl: *to Ragna* "You didn't kill them, right?!"

Noel: "Of course not! He just showed his good side to them and after an hour my parents said that Ragna is a great guy and the perfect boyfriend for me."

Tsubaki: "About the question, it took some convincing but everything is great now."

Xdante1: "Well, that's what really matters. Our next question involves Kagura. Tsubaki, did he ever try to ask you out in your arcade run? It would go against his 'not flirting with Tsubaki thing'."

Tsubaki: *irritated* "He certainly tried! That was just a stupid, fake promise!"

Noel&Makoto&Bullet: "Welcome to our world."

Noel: "If he tries anything on me again, he'll be beaten up by Ragna!"

Tsubaki: "Jin will freeze his a** off if he tries to hit on me again!"

Makoto: "I know that my little Carl and Ada will deal with him, if he tries flirting with me again!"

Bullet: "Good for you girls but who'll be helping me?"

*everybody turns to Xdante*

Xdante1: "Alright, fine. You can count on me."

Bullet: "Thanks" *gives Xdante a bone crushing hug*

Xdante1: "Ouch. No problem. Next question is for Ragna, Jin and me. Have we ever played one of the Sonic the Hedgehog games and if yes, then who is our favorite character?"

Ragna: "I sure played it and my favorite was Knuckles. I like how he acts all tough."

Jin: "I never played them. Not interested."

Xdante1: "I have. My favorite is Sonic. It's usually the main character that's my favorite with games, movies, series and so on."

Lambda: "So that's why Ragna's your favorite character here too."

Xdante1: "It's also because he's awesome, looks cool and carries a great weapon. I like swords, especially huge ones. Noel is my favorite character too. I always did think of her as a main character as well. Ragna and her are at the same level considering my favorite character."

Ragna: "Thanks."

Noel: "Thank you."

Xdante1: "Thanks for being awesome. Next! Ragna, she read one of the questions Tabby sent you about your arms. Do you still think Kokonoe did a good job in planting a nuke in your left arm?"

Ragna&Noel: *furious* "SHE DID WHAT?!"

Kokonoe: *nervous* "She just had to ask that."

Ragna: *to Kokonoe* "GRIMALKIN!"

Kokonoe: *still nervous* "Look, it won't do you any harm. It's just to make things sure."

Noel: *furious* "YOU PUT A NUKE IN MY BOYFRIEND'S ARM!"

Kokonoe: *even more nervous* "It won't have any effect on your lives. I swear."

Ragna: *calm* "Huh. If I get into trouble because of this, you'll regret it!"

Rachel: "That was really low Kokonoe. Even for you."

Kokonoe: *to Rachel* "Just shut up!"

Xdante1: "**Cosmo camellia**'s sorry for selling you out Kokonoe, so she sent you an apology gift. A huge box of the rarest lollipops. Hakumen!"

*brings her the box*

Kokonoe: "Alright. Apology accepted. Thanks for the gift."

Xdante1: "That's all the questions for today. Now, let's do a quick make over. Guys!"

*some of the crew turned the stage into a fighting arena with a cage*

Xdante1: *speaking in a microphone* "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the fighting stage!"

*crowd cheers*

Xdante1: "In the blue corner we have the warrior of ice, wielder of Yukianesa, the blonde prince of ice, JIN KISARAGI!"

*crowd cheers as Jin stands up and waves at everyone*

Tsubaki: *outside of the cage, waving a huge flag saying _'Go, Jin, Go!'_* "YAY! YOU'RE THE BEST, JIN!"

Azrael: "Show him who the boss is!"

*at the betting booth*

Azrael: *rushing towards the dealer with a lot of money* "Put this all on Scorpion!"

*back at the cage*

Xdante1: "In the red corner, one of the many living legends, wielder of flames and chains, the dangerous stinger, SCORPION!"

*crowd cheers as Scorpion goes in the arena, while posing for the fans*

Scorpion: *to Jin* "Prepare to die, Kisaragi!"

Jin: *to Scorpion* "I'm gonna turn you into an ice cream!"

Xdante1: "Round 1 is over with the trash talk! Now, let the real fight begin!"

*bell rings*

_*the fight scene has been removed, due to extreme violence and blood*_

*2 hours later, after round 106*

Xdante1: "It's over! Both contestants are on the floor! They both won the same number of matches! I declare this as a double knock out!"

Azrael: (thought: better than losing my money)

Scorpion: *exhausted, to Jin* "Well… played… Kisaragi."

Jin: *exhausted, to Scorpion* "You… aren't… bad yourself… Scorpion."

Kokonoe&Bullet: "We recorded the match."

Xdante1: "Our viewers will receive it through mail. That was our show for today. Hope everyone out there enjoyed. Thanks for watching again; and as always, keep sending those questions and reviews. Your turn, guys!"

BlazBlue cast and Scorpion: "Bye! Please read and review!"

Xdante1: "Ciao!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

Hakumen: *to Scorpion* "Are you sure you can leave on your own?"

Scorpion: "Of course. Jin was a formidable opponent but I had my fare share of tough fights already. I'll manage." *to Xdante1* "Thanks for the invitation and the fight. I'm off." *leaves*

Xdante1: "Another request delivered."

Jin: *panting* "I think… I need… to rest." *faints*

Tsubaki: *holding Jin* "I'll get him home."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada's asking how long you think Jin will be out."

Ragna: "Knowing him, just a few hours."

Xdante1: "At least it ended with a friendly tie. Now, if you'll excuse me…" *grabs sword from his room* "… I need that $20 from my friend. See you guys, next time!"


	12. Episode 13

_(I __don't own BlazBlue or anything else mentioned besides this story… thingy)_

**The BlazBlue Talk Show**

**Episode 13**

*In the studio, 10 minutes before the show*

Hakumen: *sees Tao approaching* "Huh, here we go again."

Tao: *walks to Hakumen wearing a yellow dress… wait, WHAT?!* "Good day Mr. Hakumen. Can I have some food, please?"

Hakumen: *amazed* "E-e-e-e-excuse me? What are you planning?"

Tao: "I'd only like to have some food. Maybe a nice little salad." *she grabs a plate and a fork*

Hakumen: *still amazed* "Um… you… haven't had anything yet, so… fine."

Tao: *bows* "Thank you."

Hakumen: *confused* "No… problem?" (thought: WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!")

*on stage with the others*

Rachel: "This is interesting. What happened to her?"

Azrael: "Any ideas Xdante?" *no response* "Xdante?"

Xdante1: *while wearing headphones and reading a magazine* "_Standing in the storm, standing in the storm. Come with me the way, let's go all the way. Standing in the storm, standing in the storm …_"

Bullet: *pulls the headphone off my head* "Xdante!"

Xdante1: "What?!"

Azrael: "What happened to Tao?"

Xdante1: "Oh, I haven't told you guys yet. She got a challenge from **Dues12**. If she can act like a lady during this episode, then she'll win 100 spicy chicken meat buns. If she fails, her punishment will be unbelievable."

Ragna: "Which is?"

Xdante1: "She'll have to kiss Terumi."

*everybody gasped*

Carl: "Good luck, Ms. Kitty."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Sis says it'll be almost impossible for her to do it."

Makoto: "Have faith little Carl! She can do it!"

Tsubaki: "Let's hope so."

Tao: *taking her seat, to Xdante1* "I believe it is time we start, Xdante."

Xdante1: *amazed* "Huh? Oh, yeah right. ACTION!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Hello everyone and welcome to the 13th episode of _The BlazBlue Talk Show_!"

Makoto: *throws her hands up* "WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!"

Nu: *clapping wildly* "YAAAAAAAAAY!"

Xdante1: (thought: at least Tao's controlling herself now) "Thanks… I think. Before we start, Terumi is still not here."

Kokonoe: "Still great!"

Xdante1: "He'll be back in episode 15. Now, let's start because we received a lot of questions again."

Tao: "That is great. Who are the first ones from?"

Xdante1: *surprised* (thought: she's good) "These are from **edgezoidslayer**. His first one goes to Noel. Since when have you been afraid of insects?"

Noel: "As long as I can remember. They're slimy, ugly and some of them even stink!"

Tsubaki: "Butterflies are insects too, you know."

Noel: "They're the only exception!"

Lambda: *getting her bugs out* "Come on, Noel. They're not that bad. See?" *shows her the case*

Noel: *disgusted and scared, holding on to Ragna* "Lambda! You know I hate it when you do that! Put them away!"

Ragna: *to Lambda* "Why did you bring them anyway?"

Lambda: *while putting them away* "These are my oldest ones, so I decided to set them free after we're done."

Xdante1: "That's… nice. Next! Tsubaki, did you feel humiliated when Tao touched your boobs and called them average?"

Tsubaki: "Yes! Calling them average is the least of my problems! She touched my boobs! That's my Jin's duty!"

Tao: "I am terribly sorry about that Miss Yayoi. Sometimes, I just can't control myself. You have my most humble apology."

*everyone just stared in awe (including me)*

Tsuabki: *still surprised* "Apology… accepted."

Jin: *amazed* "She's… just… WOW!"

Xdante1: *also amazed* "You said it." *normal way* "Next question goes to Carl. Did you know that your father was attacked in the hospital by a dude dressed like a cowboy with a skull for a face, a flesh eater sword and a shotgun?"

Carl: "I knew he was attacked but I didn't know who did it."

Xdante1: "It was **edgezoidslayer**."

Carl: *to the cameras* "Thank you very much! You're cool!"

Makoto: *to the cameras* "I agree! You rock!"

Xdante1: "There is also a message here." *Terumi suddenly appears on the screen in the background*

Terumi: *speaking from the screen* "What?"

Xdante1: *smiling like crazy* "I just wanna see the expression on your face when you hear this. Remember the seven villains? They were sent by edgezoid's boss. You stole his body, killed the love of his life and did many more atrocities. He always wanted some payback but he got completely blind and now he needs edgezoid to deal with you. The fun has just started, plus edgezoid is a ghost and he can appear ANYWHERE, so you better not sleep. You also probably know who this boss is."

Terumi: "How the hell should I know?!"

Tager: *to Terumi* "You're a real idiot. I have an idea who this is." *whispers his guess to Xdante1*

Xdante1: "Yep. It's him alright. Prepare yourself Terumi, because this person is… KAZUMA KUVARU!"

Terumi: *frozen, speechless, his face is like when someone just saw his own doom*

xxDarknessxx3: *from the screen* "Wow, that really shock him. Don't worry though. I'll make sure he's able to participate when sending him back."

Xdante1: "Alright then. Have more fun with him."

xxDarknessxx3: "Will do. Thanks again. Bye."

*everybody said goodbye and the screen turns off*

Ragna: *smiles* "That was priceless!"

Trinity (she suddenly appeared): "That was Kazuma?!" *to Xdante1* "Did he say anything about me?!"

Xdante1: "There is a message for you too. He says he is sorry for all the things he did to you and he understands of you won't forgive him. However, he will never forget you and says goodbye."

Trinity: "I don't blame him for anything. I forgive him and I won't ever forget him either. I'm stuck in poor Luna, which means we can't be together again, but I am still glad he is alive."

*Trinity then vanishes and Luna wakes up*

Luna: *while looking at everyone crying* "Did Luna miss something important?! Again?!"

Xdante1: *still crying* "I'll show you after the show." *blows nose*

Bullet: *while crying* "Can I have a tissue too?" *hands her one* "Thanks." *blows nose*

Xdante1: "Well, I hope he feels a bit better knowing this. Next message, congratulations to the couples and he would like to be invited to the wedding."

Noel&Tsubaki&Makoto&Litchi: "With pleasure. Kazuma can come too."

Xdante1: "That's really nice of you girls. Next questions are from **CRYSTALTEAR020**. First, he states that the day Terumi will stop being a jerk is the day one of you wins $1,000,000,000."

Kokonoe: "Totally agree."

Azrael: "You can say that again."

Rachel: "He would even steal the money if any of us were to win." *to Xdante1* "First question?"

Xdante1: "Lambda, Noel and Nu: which one of you is the oldest?"

*they look at each other, trying to think*

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada's asking if it is Lambda, Noel, Nu; since your numbers are 11, 12 and 13."

Ragna: "That would be the case but Lambda was rebuilt by Kokonoe and Nu came back in CP. I think that makes Noel the oldest." *to Noel* "No offense."

Noel: "None taken. I think it's me, Nu and finally Lambda."

Kokonoe: "Yep, that does make sense."

Xdante1: "Next question. Carl, once Ada and your mother are back to their original form, what will you do next?"

Carl: "I'll still be a vigilante and spend time with my family. I hope it will involve Makoto too."

Makoto: *hugging Carl* "I'm sure it will."

Bullet: *while elbowing me* "Aren't you a bit jealous?"

Xdante1: *clueless* "What do you mean?"

Ragna: *teasing* "Don't you want a girl like that?"

Xdante1: *nervous* "Um…" *to Carl and Makoto* "Good for you two." *to the others* "Next! Ragna, you have a tough life. Don't you ever wish that you can go through at least a year or so without anyone wanting to kill you or make your life more miserable?"

Ragna: "Huh, I sometimes do. I keep hoping that one day this whole craziness will end."

Noel: "Then we can be even closer."

Ragna: *smiling* "I'm looking forward to that."

Bullet: *to Xdante1* "Do you know what I'm looking forward to?"

Xdante1: *gulps* "I have a hunch. Just wait a bit; I'm guessing it'll be here soon."

Bullet: *smiling at me* "Can't wait."

Azrael: *confused* "What's this about?"

Tao: "You need to pay more attention, Azrael. I know what they're talking about but it's not my place to tell it." *to Xdante1* "Please continue."

Xdante1: *surprised* "It's like having 2 Rachels. Jin, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. After what's happening, do you still blame your sister or did it shift to who or what that's her?"

Jin: "I'll answer. It's the thing that is her. They literally merged and now Saya's soul is either dead or buried really deep."

Tsubaki: "You still think you can help Ragna save her?"

Jin: "I'll certainly try."

Tsubaki: "Then I'll help too."

Xdante1: "Hopefully, it's still not too late. Moving on! **xxDarknessxx3 **sent more questions. Jin, have you finally forgiven Noel and Ragna for attacking them on any given chances for your own reasons under your psychotic episodes?"

*Ragna and Noel chuckles*

Rachel: "What is so funny?"

Jin: *annoyed* "Yeah, but ironically, Tsubaki, Makoto and Carl convinced me to make it up for them, so I got broke."

Kokonoe: "Now, I'm interested! What did you buy them?"

Tsubaki: *smiling* "I convinced him to pay for their dates through a month."

Makoto: "I made Jin their waiter on 5 of their dates."

Ragna: *still chuckles* "That was great!"

Noel: *also chuckles* "He was really good at it!"

Carl: "And I made him buy them a flat screen HD TV."

Tager: *to Jin* "No wonder you got broke."

Jin: *irritated* "It cost me 7 months of my salary!"

Xdante1: *to Jin* "I'm guessing Tsubaki helped you out."

Jin: "Luckily." *Tsubaki gave Jin a hug*

Xdante1: "At least that's settled. Next, why are fights so exciting for you Azrael? **xxDarknessxx3 **also calls you a teddy bear."

*everyone bursts out laughing*

Azrael: "I've been called worse. Fighting is EVERYTHING! The rush, the adrenalin, the excitement, the skills, the power. Those are just a few things why fights are so great!"

Nu: *to Azrael* "You really like good fights, huh?"

Azrael: *to Nu* "You bet."

Xdante1: "Everyone has different tastes. Next! We have 1 question from **AeonTheShadow**. Ragna, do Noel's eyes turn blue when she gets really angry or have you noticed anything like this at all?"

Ragna: "They do but she needs to be really p****d off. The thing in the studio was not like that at all."

Noel: "That doesn't happen a lot. (thought: Thank God.)"

Lambda: "You guys don't want to see her like that, trust me."

Nu: "Lambda is right about that."

Xdante1: "Next questions are from **johnnytheepicchhun**. Bullet, how did you meet X-guy and how did you get your first love? … Wait a sec… he's calling me 'X-guy'?!"

Bullet: "It suits you. I was in a bar when he came over and asked me to be in his show. I'm also aiming to get my first love and make sure he'll be the only one." *comes closer to me*

Makoto: "Cool! Let's all go on a date when you get your man!" *looks at me when she finishes*

Xdante1: *nervous, sweating* "I… uh… um… HAKUMEN, HELP!"

Hakumen: *hands me a menu* "What would you like to have on your date?"

Xdante1: "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

Azrael: "Uh… next question?"

Xdante1: "Thank you. Let's discuss this later. Ragna, earlier you said you met Dante, HOW did you meet him? Does it involve a portal or something?"

Ragna: "I have been expecting this question ever since I admitted that. It happened like this…"

_*flashback*_

_Ragna was walking to Ikaruga. He lost Tao somewhere for like the 10__th__ time now, but at least he got some piece and quiet at the moment. As he was walking through a forest, he felt something strange, like being followed or something. __**Probably my imagination **__he thought as he just shrugged it off and went on._

_20 minutes later he realized something bad. He got lost. __**Great, what now? **__He thought as he ducked just in time from a scythe that was aimed at him. Ragna turned around to see who was the a**hole attacking him and the sight left him astonished. Bone like beings with black hood and black robe wielding scythes stood before him. He never encountered creatures like this, but was looking forward to slice and dice through them._

_Just as he was about to attack, he heard a gunshot and one of the beings turned into dust. __**What the f**k?!**__ was Ragna's only thought. Suddenly, a tall man wearing black jeans and black boots with a black shirt and red vest landed right next to him. The mysterious person was also wearing a long red coat, had blue eyes, white hair and a huge sword with a skull on top of the hilt pointing it toward the creatures._

"_Who the hell are you?" Ragna asked in a rather calm way. He liked this guy's style. The mysterious person smiled as he answered. "My name is Dante." he said as he did a back stab and killed one of the enemy that was about to attack. "I like your style, kid. What's your name?" Dante asked as he shot another one of the bunch in the head, killing it instantly. "Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge." Ragna answered as he used his 'Hell's Fang' move and killed 3 attacking demons. "Cool name." Dante said while throwing his sword at another of his enemies then summoning it back. "Yours too." Ragna stated as he slashed 2 more demons into dust._

_It only took them 5 minutes to kill all of them. "So, what were these things?" Ragna asked. "Demons. They can be found in every world, hiding and waiting in secluded places until they strike. You can handle yourself pretty well." Dante said. "I have to. People misunderstand me." Ragna stated. "Well, I have seen the wanted posters and heard what happened to you in Kagutsuchi." Dante said. "How-" "I have my ways of knowing things." Dante walked over to Ragna and handed him a card. "In case you wanna be stronger or just hang out, come and see me." With that Dante walked away, as Ragna examined the card. "Devil May Cry?"_

_*flashback end*_

Ragna: "… I then decided to visit him and we trained extensively. Now, we're friends."

Carl: *to Ragna* "You fought demons? That's cool."

Ragna: "Dante said those were one of the weakest among all of them. That's why they were so easy to defeat."

Azrael: *excited* "Have you thought stronger ones?"

Ragna: "Not yet. I haven't encountered one ever since that. I am prepared if it would happen."

Xdante1: "Thanks for the story. Next! Noel, for being the best girlfriend and best fighter in BlazBlue, are you better then duel weapon fighter?"

Noel: "What is that?"

Xdante1: "Honestly. I have no idea. I searched the net but couldn't find anything like that."

Noel: "Well, thanks for the complements and it would be exaggerating that I am the best dual weapon fighter, but I can stand my own ground."

Ragna: "No kidding."

Nu: "Noel is the best with twin pistols!"

Lambda: "I agree."

Ragna: "Um…"

Makoto: *shocked* "Are you saying Noel isn't the best there is who can wield 2 guns?!"

Noel: "It's alright Makoto. I saw how Ragna and Dante trained together and he has some sick moves."

Makoto: "Really?"

Ragna: "He's kind of a weapons master."

Jin: "Cool."

Xdante1: "I think Dante is being mentioned too much in this episode. Next! Litchi, did you get Jade's victory pose from Mortal Kombat 9?"

Litchi: *shocked* "That's not my move?! Why did you do this to me ARC SYSTEM WORKS?!"

Bang: "Calm down, Litchi. Obviously they wanted to put that there to make sure it had some elements from one of the oldest fighting games. Not to insult you. Be proud of that! Because it will make your fan base grow!"

Litchi: *to Bang* "Do you really mean that?"

Bang: *blushing* "Of course!"

Litchi: *kisses Bang, smiles* "Thank you for comforting me."

Bang: *hugs Litchi* "Anytime!"

Xdante1: "It's nice to have love in the air."

Bullet: *goes closer to Xdante1* "Then why don't you try to breath it in?"

Xdante1: *nervous* "We… have to… move on. Next! Sena… is needed."

Sena: "Yes?"

Xdante1: "Have you ever been nice to anyone?" *I look at the question confused*

Sena: *to Xdante1* "Are you sure that's for me?"

Xdante1: "It has your name. Just answer it."

Sena: "I like to be kind to everyone."

Luna: "Well I don't! Only master Jubei deserves that privilege!"

Kokonoe: *annoyed, sarcastic* "And it's about good old dad again. Terrific."

Luna: *to Kokonoe* "Master Jubei deserves a better daughter than you!"

Kokonoe: *angrily, to Luna* "My damn father doesn't deserve a kid at all!"

Luna: *pointing at Kokonoe* "You take that back you bi-"

Xdante1: "GIRLS!"

*silence*

Xdante1: * to Kokonoe and Luna* "I don't want to use the torture room while Terumi is away but if you keep this up; I'll change my mind about that. Understand?!"

Kokonoe&Luna: "Yes sir."

Xdante1: "Good. Next is his best question. It's for me? OK then. Let's see. How did I meet you guys?"

Tager: "Oh that's an easy one. His friend showed him Calamity Trigger as a means of getting used to fighting games. He liked it so much that it became his favorite game almost instantly."

Xdante1: "We were actually preparing for a school Tekken tournament but it was never announced. I only have a laptop, so I could only get use to fighting games thanks to BlazBlue. It was kinda my only way to get some extensive training."

Rachel: "Thanks to Xdante's connections he was able to find and ask us to join his group."

Tao: "And it has been great ever since. We made a lot of new friends and became a lot stronger too."

Xdante1: (thought: she's amazing!) "That's the story short. There is something else. How did I start a talk show? Easy answer: connections! Background answer: I read a lot fanfictions about my favorite things and found a lot of truth or dares and other similar things. I didn't come across any talk shows and noticed that BlazBlue barely had anything like that. So, I decided to make a talk show including the BlazBlue characters."

Ragna: "It was a good choice."

Makoto: "Totally agree."

Xdante1: "Thanks guys. Hope the viewers think that too. The last part of the question, am I dating Bullet? 'Cause she f*****g loves me…. Wait… WHAT?!"

Bullet: *giving Xdante1 a seductive look* "I really like this question."

Xdante1: *panicked, nervous* "Well… I'm… not dating her…"

Bullet: *smirking* "Yet."

Xdante1: (thought: I'M SO SCREWED!) "Uh… can we… discuss this… after the show?"

Bullet: "Yes." *wink*

Xdante1: "Thank you. **RagingChimera92** would like to borrow Litchi and Noel for the next episode. He didn't say why because it's a surprise."

*Noel is looking at Ragna*

Ragna: *to Noel* "If you want to go, it's fine."

*Noel hugs Ragna and gives him a kiss*

Litchi: *turning to Bang* "Bang?"

Bang: *to Litchi* "One episode isn't the world. It's fine by me."

Litchi: *hugs Bang* "Thanks."

Xdante1: "Your transport will be outside once we're done."

Litchi&Noel: "Thanks Xdante."

Xdante1: "No problem. He only has 1 question for me. Besides the couples, is there a girl in the cast who I have a crush on?" *shocked* "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Bullet: *cuddles up to me* "Well…?"

Azrael: *to Xdante1* "Just admit it and start dating her."

Ragna: *to Xdante1* "Yeah! You can do it!"

*everyone else started cheering*

Xdante1: "FINE! I GIVE UP! I love Bullet!"

Bullet: "And…?"

Xdante1: *nervous as hell, to Bullet* "Will you go out with me?"

Bullet: "YES!" *jumps on me and gives me a REALLY long kiss*

Xdante1: *Bullet's still hugging me* "That was very good."

Bullet: "You're a good kisser Xdante."

*everybody applauds*

SonicMaster95: *from the audience* "I knew you could it!"

Xdante1: "Thanks! Moving on, we have questions from **Alternate Terumi**. He also says that Terumi is one of his favorite characters."

Tager: "This is a strange world you live in."

Xdante1: "You've barely seen anything."

Noel: *to Bullet* "Are you gonna keep hugging Xdante through the rest of the episode?"

Bullet: *to Noel* "You bet! I'm not gonna let go of my new boyfriend so easily."

Xdante1: "I actually don't mind. His first question is for Terumi. Please send it to me again for episode 15. Ragna: there are rumors of a female murakumo unit that is a clone of yours. If she appears, will you beat her or not?"

Ragna: "Well, since Nu and Lambda are nice now I think that if she won't be too hostile, I'll convince her not to fight."

Makoto: *wondering* "A female Ragna? Hard to imagine."

Carl: "Don't forget Makoto, the world is crazy."

Makoto: "Yeah, you're right."

Xdante1: "I wonder what her name would be. Oh well. Next questions are from another of our good friend, **OrangeTabby101**."

Tao: "Miss Tabby. It's always a pleasure to receive questions from her."

Bullet: *amazed* "How long can she keep this up?"

Xdante1: "I'd say she'll survive this episode. Ragna, did you know that people make yaoi stories about you? Does this offend you, especially since it involves Hazama or Terumi?"

Ragna: *threw up in a garbage can* "Are you people sick?! I'm not gay! And Terumi out of all the beings in the damned world?! WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY! I LIKE GIRLS! I LOVE NOEL!"

Noel: *comforting Ragna* "Just calm down Ragna. Those are just stupid stories."

Xdante1: "I don't blame him. I hate yaoi too." *dodges a rock thrown from the audience* "HEY!"

Bullet: *preparing her weapons* "WHO THREW THAT?!"

Xdante1: *to Bullet* "Just ignore it. SECURITY!" *a person got thrown out* "There. Could you keep hugging me, please?"

Bullet: *hugs me again* "I knew you like it."

Xdante1: "Never denied it. Next! Jin, does Tsubaki give you chocolate on your birthday since it's on Valentines Day or does she get you something else?"

Jin: "I do get chocolate from her and I also give some to her. It is Valentines Day after all. She also gets other things for me for my birthday."

Luna: "Like what?"

Tsubaki: "I got him an electric guitar last year."

Jin: *puts on sunglasses* "And I can totally rock with them."

Nu: *to Jin* "Where did you get the glasses?"

Jin: *nervous* "Um… I 'borrowed' it from Xdante."

Xdante1: *annoyed* "Since your birthday will be in a month, I'll look past this. Just. This. ONCE!"

Jin: *sighs in relief* "Thanks."

Xdante1: "Noel, she read on the BlazBlue wiki that you're a professional gunslinger. Is this true? And why didn't you wear any undergarments while you were wearing your military uniform?"

*we all looked at Noel shocked*

Xdante1: "Now I'm scarred for life."

Jin: "Me too."

Ragna: *blushing madly* "But… you sat on my lap… while wearing those."

Noel: *blushing* "I… know. I… never wear… undergarments… if I don't need to."

*everybody froze*

Ragna: "So… when you… sit on my lap…"

Noel: *blushing like crazy, smiling* "It's… a great feeling…"

Ragna: *hugs Noel* "Even though I love you, please start wearing."

Noel: *smiles* "OK." *whispers into Ragna's ear* "Doesn't mean I'll wear one when we're home."

Xdante1: (thought: Damn my sensitive hearing!)

Noel: "About the gunslinger part." *summons both of her guns and starts flipping them around her body then finishes with her fighting stance* "You tell me."

*applause*

Xdante1: "Cool. Next! Rachel, do you realize that the way you act in the video game makes you seem like you have a 'tough love' relationship with Ragna?"

Noel: *to Rachel* "He's MY man!"

Rachel: "You may keep him. I simply look at myself as a caring mother for him."

Ragna: "Caring mother my a**!"

Rachel: "So… you don't have any feelings for me besides hatred? Typical from a barbarian."

Ragna: "I never said that!"

Rachel: *surprised* "What do you mean?"

Ragna: *blushing* "I actually look at you as my sister."

Noel: *to Rachel* "It's true. Since Ragna looks at you as a sister, that means you're like my sister."

Nu: *to Rachel* "With that, you get the 'full package'! Nu and Lambda are also your sisters now."

Lambda: *to Rachel* "Affirmative."

Rachel: *smiling* "Thank you."

Xdante1: "What a nice scene (thought: good thing Terumi isn't here to ruin it). Tao, why do you only call Torakaka by her first name? Is this some type of admiration?"

Tao: *sipping tea* "You could say that. I hold great respect towards her."

Hakumen: *suddenly appears* "Where did you get that tea?!"

Tao: "Miss Rachel poured me some. You should really take a rest Mr. Hakumen. You look stressed."

*Hakumen was left speechless and he went back to the buffet*

Ragna: *amazed* "A speechless Hakumen. Now I've seen everything."

Xdante1: "You and me both. Next! Litchi, ever thought of dressing up the male characters? You do realize that many of them have slender waists."

Litchi: *stars in her eyes* "Great idea! Let's do it right now!"

*me, Ragna, Jin, Carl, Bang and Azrael got pinned down and forced into a make over*

Litchi: *to Ragna who was wearing an Assassin's Creed uniform* "I think you look great in it!"

Ragna: *annoyed* "Hurray."

Litchi: *to Jin who was now wearing a Batman outfit* "Hm… not bad!"

Jin: "Are you freaking kidding me?! I look awful! Not to mention the belt is too loose!" *his pants fell off and everybody laughed* "See?!" *pulling them back up*

Litchi: *to Carl in a younger Naruto outfit with a headband* "You look really cute Carl!"

Carl: "How does Naruto deal with these clothes?! They're so itchy!"

Litchi: *to Bang in a Thor costume* "Perfect!"

Bang: *nervous* "Aha." *normal way* "At least it looks like an outfit of justice."

Litchi: *to Azrael wearing the clothes of Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach* "Good thing it's the right size for you!"

Azrael: *annoyed* "Lucky me."

Litchi: *to Xdante1 in a Jack Sparrow outfit* "You look great!"

Xdante1: "I feel like a clown!"

*every boy changed back to their normal clothes and handed the other ones back to Litchi*

Xdante1: *annoyed* "Humiliated in front of an audience. Another thing I never thought would experience during my life." *normal way* "Carl, the magician's outfit looks extremely cute on you. Did you wear it to catch Makoto's attention?"

Carl: "Thank you. No, it was actually because at a time I was a magician."

Makoto: *hugging Carl* "You look cute in everything you wear but I really like you this way." *gives a kiss on his cheek*

Tager: *to Carl* "So, you can do tricks?"

Makoto: "He's really good to!"

Carl: *grabs a bouquet of flowers from Makoto's back* "Thank you Makoto." *hands her the flowers*

*applause*

Makoto: *while hugging Carl* "I just love that trick!"

Xdante1: "Nice. Next! Bang, ever thought of shaving? The fact that you're so scruffy makes her think that you're a gorilla."

*everybody laughs at this*

Bang: "I always shave in the morning. I just keep the best parts untouched or straighten them out."

Tao: "So, you're saying you would be even scruffier Mr. Bang?"

Bang: *amazed* "Uh… yeah."

Tao: "Interesting."

Xdante1: *surprised* "If that didn't break Tao, nothing will. Amazing!" *normal way* "Tager, do you eat? Is oil a choice of drink for you?"

Kokonoe: *laughs so hard that she fell out of her chair* "HAHAHAHA! Good one! I gotta write that one down! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tager: "I'm guessing you figured it out by Kokonoe's reaction. No, I don't drink oil and yes, I do eat. I eat normal food like any other people and mostly drink water."

Kokonoe: *gets back to her seat still chuckling* "Yeah… his insides… are mostly… left intact. So… his stomach… and metabolism… still works fine." *bursts out laughing again*

Bullet: *to Xdante1 (still not letting go by the way)* "Is she alright?"

Xdante1: "I'm guessing that was stuck in her for quite a while now. Next! Hakumen, ever thought of ending your rivalry with Ragna?"

Hakumen: "Why would I do that **Tabby**?"

Xdante1: "Her answer: he's your brother you know."

Hakumen: *puzzled* "Huh?"

Jin: *to Hakumen* "Listen! You're me. Correct?"

Hakumen: "Yes."

Jin: "Then put 2 and 2 together, Sherlock!"

Hakumen: *thinking* "Hm…" *looks up a bit (I'm guessing he got surprised)* "CRAP!"

Ragna: *smirking* "Realization hurts, doesn't it?"

Hakumen: "Huh, fine. Wonders do tend to happen around here." *looks at me and Bullet then back at Ragna* "As long as you make sure that you're NOT gonna be the Black Beast all is well. Brother."

Ragna: "Good! Don't worry about that. Xdante helped me solve that."

Noel: *to Hakumen* "Thank you for leaving him alone."

Hakumen: "Whatever." *to Xdante1* "Is there anything you CAN'T do?"

Xdante1: "Yeah. I can't beat Noel in Tekken."

Noel: *proudly holding up a boxing belt* "True!"

Xdante1: *sweatdrops* "I'm not even gonna ask. Tsubaki, first, you have pretty eyes. Second, don't you think taking away Jin's chocolate cake is really cruel? He can take away your ice cream, you know."

Tsubaki: *shocked, to Jin* "You wouldn't. Would you?" *to the cameras* "Thanks for the complement, by the way."

Jin: *grinning* "No one takes my chocolate cake Tsubaki. You won't get ANY ice cream until I get my cake back!"

Tsubaki: *with puffed cheeks* "How mean of you!"

Jin: *still grinning* "This is payback!"

Tsubaki: "Fine! Then I guess we'll have a different kind of 'dessert' next week!"

Jin: *grinning* "Fine by me!"

Rachel: "I so did not want to hear that."

Kokonoe: "They had that yesterday too."

Jin&Tsubaki: *irritated* "WHAT THE-"

Kokonoe: "Cameras. Remember?"

Xdante1: "I feel sick now."

Bullet: *kisses me on the cheek* "Better?"

Xdante1: "Much. Thanks. Moving on! Makoto, she just bought Continuum Shift Extend (lucky her) and you really seemed rude in that Academy extra story."

Carl: "You can't blame her. She got picked on constantly."

Makoto: "Yeah. It really made me mad and I just had to let my anger out."

Xdante1: "Understandable. Aside from that, why do you hate Relius' gut?"

Makoto: "First off all, because of what he did to my boyfriend and his family. Second, he's a jerk. Third, he looks down on me just because I'm a beastkin and I can't stand people like that. Fourth, he is Relius."

Xdante1: "Alright. We got more questions from **Deviljho's Hatred**. First, to everyone. You guys heard about the crossover game between BlazBlue and Guilty Gear?"

Everyone: "They're making one?!"

Xdante1: "Seems so."

Everyone: "AWESOME!"

Xdante1: "Agreed. So, to answer the question; up until now, we haven't heard about it. Next! Kokonoe, why do you make others fight for you when you're easily one of the strongest characters from BlazBlue since you're the daughter of 2 of the Six Heroes?"

Azrael: *jumps up ready to fight* "She is?! Let's test it out!"

Kokonoe: "Calm yourself, pea brain. I'm a thinker not a fighter. I got smarts not strength. Sure, my parents are among the strongest beings in our universe but just because I'm their daughter, that doesn't make me a good fighter. I can stand my ground when I need to though."

Azrael: *jumps up again* "So you are strong!"

Kokonoe: *to Azrael, angrily* "Just drop it already, muscle brain!"

Azrael: *annoyed* "Fine." (thought: you don't have to be rude. I got feelings too)

Xdante1: "Awkward. Tao, what does the Kaka say? He also says blame his cousin for asking this."

*everybody facepalmed (me as well)*

Ragna: *annoyed* "Great. Just when I got that stupid song out of my head."

Azrael: *annoyed* "Same here."

Tao: *giggles* "Good joke. The Kaka says 'meow' or 'mew'."

*everybody else just stared dumbfounded*

Bullet: *to Tao* "Good joke? That?"

Tao: "Yes, I think it is funny."

Nu: "How the hell is she doing this?!"

Rachel: "Seems nothing is impossible for her to get meat buns."

Xdante1: "You can say that again. Ragna, once you're done with all this s**t and Terumi what will you do next?"

Ragna: "Settle down and have a nice and quiet life with Noel."

Noel: *hugs Ragna* "Absolutely."

Xdante1: "OK. Next! Makoto, who do you think is stronger, you or Bullet?"

Makoto: "It's obvious."

Bullet: "Yeah."

Makoto&Bullet: "I am." *looks at each other* "WHAT?! You think you can beat me?! Guess again! Stop copying me!"

*Xdante holds back Bullet while Carl and Ada are doing the same to Makoto*

Xdante1: *still trying to hold back Bullet* "Hey, take it easy!"

Carl: *still trying to hold back Makoto* "You too Makoto! You'll always be the strongest in my view and in Ada's too, right sis?!"

*Ada nods and Makoto stops*

Makoto: *to Carl and Ada* "You 2 really mean that?"

*they both nod and Makoto gives Carl a kiss*

Xdante1: *to Bullet* "And you'll always be the strongest for me."

*Bullet gives me a kiss*

Bullet&Makoto: *to each other* "No hard feelings? Great!" *they both giggle while hugging their boyfriends*

Carl: *to Xdante1* "We're lucky bastards, aren't we?"

Xdante1: *to Carl* "We sure are." *to the others* "Moving on. You're next Carl, were you picked on for being so young at the Academy?"

Carl: *looks down sadly* "Unfortunately, yes."

Makoto: "And I beat the crap out of those fools!"

Carl: *to Makoto* "You got into trouble because of that."

Makoto: *smiles* "I never cared. It was totally worth it."

Carl: *gives Makoto a kiss on the cheek* "Thanks."

Xdante1: "Rachel, you don't drink blood but do you eat sardines? He knows a vampire who gets his strength from eating sardines."

Rachel: "No, I do not. The thing about the vampire may be true but my strength is purely from my self. I don't need anything to give me strength."

Tsubaki: "Not even friends?"

Rachel: *thinks* "Maybe that is the only exception."

Jin: "There may be hope for her yet."

Xdante1: "Next! Jin, do you know Toshiro Hitsugaya from Bleach? Given all the possibilities of the Continuum Shift, it is probable that you have already met him."

Jin: "Yeah, I know him."

*everyone is surprised except Tsubaki and me*

Tao: *to Xdante1* "You really do know everything, don't you?"

Xdante1: "No. I can't know everything."

Makoto: "You knew about this Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki: "Naturally. He was really cute. Although, he looked really angry when I said that."

Xdante1: "That's him alright. Moving on! Bang, are there any shinobi in Ikaruga that are as passionate as you?"

Bang: "It's true that there are very passionate ninjas in Ikaruga, but none of them are as passionate AS I AM!"

Xdante1: *holding his right ear* "Great. That's an extra year of deafness for me."

Azrael: *holding his left ear* "Me too."

Bang: *scratches the back of his head* "Sorry."

Xdante1: "Whatever. **dALEkilLsU **has 1 question for Tao. Has your mammo-centric life ever gotten you into trouble?"

Tao: "I don't understand the question. Could you please rephrase it?"

Kokonoe: *astonished* "She knows the meaning of 'rephrase' and can use it?"

Tager: "I don't know what to say. Or think."

Xdante1: *to Tao* "Like, have you ever p****d off a lady on the street?"

Tao: "Oh, no. I only play with my friends here. I know it may look like a sexual assault but I'm just a playful little kitten at heart."

*everybody's jaw dropped in awe*

Carl: *still amazed* "Ada, am I dreaming?"

*Ada pinches Carl's cheek*

Carl: *while rubbing his cheek* "Ow! Guess not." *to Ada* "Remind me to give you a manicure."

*Ada nods*

Litchi: *still astonished* "Why can't she be like this all the time?!"

Tsubaki: *also astonished* "Because she's Tao?"

Litchi: *a bit sad* "I'm really gonna miss this episode."

Xdante1: "That's all the questions, but **dALEkilLsU **sent some of you gifts."

Everybody: "Awesome!"

Xdante1: "Rachel, you got another joke about cookies."

*besides her everyone burst out laughing*

Ragna: "HAHAHAHAHA! OMG! This is just too good!"

Luna: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! This never gets old!"

Azrael: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! This guy is awesome!"

Rachel: *irritated* "I can't believe this is happening to me!"

Xdante1: "Terumi received some real gifts despite being an a** and prick. I would like to add jerk too. Let's see, 3 Single-Use Torture Room Immunity Tokens."

Everybody else: "There are such things?!"

Xdante1: "I'll allow it. Gloating about them will render them useless though."

Rachel: "At least we won't have to hear his boasts about that."

Xdante1: "There is a condition to his second gift. He'll have to give 1 legitimate complement to everyone on the show. He can have some time to think. If he does this, he'll receive a one-year timeframe of all-you-can-eat boiled eggs. Trap-free ones."

Ragna: "There's no way he's gonna say no to that."

Jin: "I'd be surprised if he would."

Xdante1: "Ragna, you received a copy of 'Improving Your Skillz: Master The Controller Today, Super MLG Pro Edition'. Sounds useful to me."

Ragna: "It is." *to the cameras* "Thanks!"

Xdante1: "Tao, you got a magical bottomless pocket that can be sewn to your clothes. You can bring food with you to the show and make Hakumen's duty a bit easier."

Hakumen: "Amen to that."

Tao: "I'll really treasure this great gift. Thank you very much."

*everybody is astonished… again*

Makoto: *to Tao* "Who are you and have you done with the real Tao?"

Tao: "Oh, Miss Nanaya, you have such a nice sense of humor. It makes you adorable."

Makoto: *speechless*

Xdante1: "I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Hakumen, you get a book of pre-battle one-liners. Yours is good, but the greatest badasses have multiple kickass one-liners besides their catchphrase."

Hakumen: "Alright then. Thanks."

Xdante1: "Kokonoe, you got a stress ball. It's scratch-proof, explosion-proof and everything-proof."

Kokonoe: "OK. Thanks."

Xdante1: "Jin, you get a chance to challenge Sub-Zero."

Jin: "Fine! I'll show him who the best ice fighter is!"

Azrael: "Awesome! Another match!"

Xdante1: "Good, he'll be here the next time. Makoto, you got a box of your favorite nut-cakes."

Makoto: "YAY! Thanks!"

Xdante1: "Carl, you got a digital picture frame."

Carl: "Great! Thank you."

Xdante1: "Bang, you got a voice dampener, so you can be as loud as you want to be without deafening anyone."

Bullet: "That sounds useful. For all of us."

Bang: "Perfect!"

Xdante1: "Azrael, he forgot your name so he calls you Spork-hating-guy."

*everybody laughs*

Azrael: "EVERY SPORK MUST BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL! THEY'RE ALL EVIL!"

Xdante1: "Chillax. You received a scrapbook of 100 sporks destroyed in 100 different ways."

Azrael: "PERFECT! THEY WILL ALL PAY!"

Luna: *whispering to Xdante1* "I'm sometimes really worried about him."

Xdante1: "Me too. Hakumen, one more thing from **edgezoidslayer**." *thinks* "Make that 2 things."

Hakumen: "Yeah?"

Xdante1: "First, Vergil and Baiken says to shove your justice up your a**. Second, you should fight his friend Dio Brando from Jojo Bizarre Adventure. He isn't as strong as you are but he is faster and he can stop time."

Hakumen: "To Vergil and Baiken, I will find you 2 one day and show the both of you what true justice is like! To Dio Brando, you're on!"

Tager: *to Xdante1* "So… we're gonna have 2 fights next time?"

Xdante1: "Yep. Alright, that's all for now. Thanks for joining us again. Hope to see you again next time and like I always say, keep sending questions and reviews please. Thank you. What do you guys say?"

BlazBlue cast: "Goodbye! Please read and review!"

Xdante1: "Bye!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

Xdante1: *to Tao* "Well Tao, I'm amazed. You passed the challenge with flying colors. You deserve your reward. Hakumen!"

*Hakumen brings Tao 100 spicy chicken meat buns*

Tao: "Thank you Xdante. I'll be my usual self next time." *takes the meat buns and bows politely* "I'll see you all next time. Bye guys!" *walks away*

Rachel: "I will miss 'lady' Tao."

Hakumen: "Me too."

Kokonoe: "It was nice while it lasted."

*outside the studio*

Ragna: "Take care Noel."

Noel: "Got it."

Bang: "Have fun Litchi."

Litchi: "I'll do my best"

*Noel and Litchi enters the transport and they're taken away*

Xdante1: *to Ragna and Bang* "Will you guys be alright?"

Ragna: "Sure. I'm gonna go to a ball game."

Bang: "I will train. What about you Xdante?"

Xdante1: "Make a guess." *Bullet drags him away by the arm*

Ragna: "Going on a date." *to Bang* "Let's spy on them."

Hakumen: *appears out nowhere* "I'm in."

Luna: "Me too!"

Bang: "Then let's go!"

Everybody else: "Wait for us!"


	13. Episode 14

_(I __don't own BlazBlue or anything else that may be mentioned, only this story… thingy)_

**The BlazBlue Talk Show**

**Episode 14**

*In the studio, 15 minutes before the show*

Hakumen: *to an agent* "What do you mean it's broken?!"

Agent: "Not working, not functional…"

Hakumen: "I know the meaning of the word! I meant, how can the torture room be broken?! You guys said that wouldn't happen!"

Agent: "We never thought you would put in an earthbound Giygas. It's not compatible with the room."

Hakumen: "It was a gift from a viewer!"

Agent: "Regardless." *takes out a device and Giygas vanished* "It was either him or the room."

Hakumen: "What the hell did you just do?!"

Agent: "Teleported him to his own dimension. Make sure nothing that powerful ever goes in there again." *leaves*

Hakumen: "Edgezoid's gonna kill me. Then Xdante will revive me and kill me again."

Dio Brando: "Could be worse."

Hakumen: "How?"

Dio Brando: "Beats me."

Hakumen: *facepalms*

Jin: *to Sub-Zero* "You think you can beat me?! I'll freeze you in a minute!"

Sub-Zero: *to Jin* "Too bad! I can freeze you in half a minute!"

Jin: *to Sub-Zero* "Well I can freeze you in an instant!"

Sub-Zero: *to Jin* "And I'll freeze you so fast, that you won't even notice it!"

David: *to Ragna* "Do you always start like this?"

Ragna: *annoyed* "Yeah."

Carl: *to David* "Who are you?"

David: "Oh, the name's David. I'm **DeathOnWings1203**'s OC. He said I can be here, if Xdante lets me. So, I'm your co-host today." (He is skinny, has pale skin, brown eyes and sleek black hair. He's wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and black jacket.)

Carl: "Nice to meet you, Mr. David." *reaches out to David to shake hands*

David: *smiles, shakes hand* "Likewise, and call me David."

Bang: "Where's Xdante?"

Tao: *stuffing her face* "X-guy is in his room discussing things with the new girl, mew."

Tsubaki: "We'll be getting a new person?"

Tager: "2 actually."

*In my room*

Xdante1: *to Kokonoe* "Is it ready?"

Kokonoe: "Yes. We can start whenever you're ready."

Xdante1: *to Bullet* "Then please do the honors."

Bullet: *smiling* "My pleasure." *turns on a machine and a portal appears*

*Terumi walks out of the portal*

Yuki Terumi: "Hi Kokonoe!"

Kokonoe: *amazed* "What? He didn't call me a Grimalkin?"

Yuki Terumi: "Why would I do that? It's rude." *turns to Bullet* "Hey Bullet! I heard you got yourself a guy. Congrats."

Bullet: *amazed* "Uh… thanks." *to Xdante1* "What did you do to him?"

Xdante1: *smiling* "Nothing. He's a kind and nice Terumi from one of my very own dimension. **Alternate Terumi **wanted me to include one, so here he is."

Kokonoe: "It's gonna take a while to get use to him but I still like him."

Xdante1: "Now, to the other matter." *turns to Celica with a contract* "Please sign here, here, here, here, here and… here."

Celica: *after signing it* "Is that all?"

Xdante1: "Yep. Welcome to _The BlazBlue Talk Show_."

Celica: *smiling* "Thank you."

*somebody knocked on the door and Luna walked in*

Luna: "We're ready to start Xdante!"

Yuki Terumi: "Hi Luna!"

Luna: *surprised* "Hi?"

Xdante1: "Be right there!"

*on the stage*

Xdante1: "GO!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Greetings! Welcome to episode no. 14 of _The BlazBlue Talk Show_!"

Makoto: *throws confetti in the air* "YEEEEEEEEES!"

Nu: *holds a banner saying _This show rocks!_* "WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!"

Tao: *jumping up and down* "YAAAAAAAAY!"

David: *sweatdrops* "Awkward."

Xdante1: (thought: you have no idea.) "Um… yeah. Before we start, there are a few things to discuss about today's show. First of all, we have 2 new characters joining us. Celica and Yuki Terumi, before you ask he is a kind and nice version of the Terumi who use to be here, so he's different in that aspect. Refer to him as Yuki when asking a question."

Celica: *to the cameras* "Hello."

Yuki Terumi: *to the cameras* "Hey there!"

Xdante1: "Another thing, one of my friend, **DeathOnWings1203**, let his personal OC come to the show today. His name is David and he'll be my co-host."

David: *to the cameras* "Hi!"

Xdante1: "There is also the possibility to add Kagura to the show."

Every girl: "NEVER!"

Xdante1: "Me and SonicMaster95 will control him. Plus, Yuki can punish him as well."

Every girl: *sighs* "Fine."

Xdante1: "Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's start with **SonicMaster95**'s questions."

SonicMaster95: *from the audience* "Yes! I'm the first one today!"

Xdante1: *to SonicMaster95* "Thanks for these again!" *turns back to the others* "Ragna, why do you use your weapon as a sword rather than a scythe in the majority of your battles? He says he's just curious; swords are his favorite melee weapons."

Ragna: "Well I like swords too and that's one of the reasons why. Plus, it's easier to swing a sword than a scythe, if you ask me."

Luna: *to Ragna* "What about a staff? That's easy to swing too."

Ragna: *to Luna* "Yeah but as I said, I like swords."

Xdante1: "Same here. That's why I have many. Next! Hakumen, you were able to understand Ada a few episodes back. How?"

Yuki Terumi: *to Hakumen* "You did? I'm amazed."

Hakumen: "Thanks. (thought: even though he is different, it's still weird) It's actually the mask. With it I can hear what souls are saying."

Ada: "…"

Hakumen: *to Ada* "You're saying that's impressive."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "She says correct."

Hakumen: "I know."

Xdante1: "Azrael, is there anything you hate more than sporks and is there anything you like more than a good fight?"

Azrael: "NOOOO! SPORKS ARE THE MANIFESTATION OF PURE EVIL! THEY MUST ALL PERISH IN THE DEPTHS OF OBLIVION!"

Celica: *surprised* "He's weird."

Rachel: *to Celica* "That is nothing. Terumi will be back in the next episode. That will be weird."

Kokonoe: *to Azrael* "Chill already!"

Azrael: *calm* "Alright… hm… do I like anything more than a good fight?" *thinking*

*10 minutes later*

Azrael: *still thinking* "Hm…"

David: *to Xdante1* "I guess that's a no. Keep going."

Xdante1: "Tager, how much do you like your Power of MAGNETISM!?"

Tager: *proudly* "It is my trademark move and is very powerful. It's really good."

Kokonoe: "That reminds me, I need to upgrade that."

Tager: *became pale* "I'm doomed."

Xdante1: "You'll live. I hope. Next! Me, how was my date with Bullet? He'll also be rooting for this to last long."

Bullet: *to SonicMaster95* "Thanks! You're awesome!"

Celica: *to Bullet and Xdante1* "You 2 are dating?"

*we nod*

Celica: *sweetly* "How nice."

Xdante1: "Well, it was great. Especially since that was my first date."

Bullet: "He took me to a nice restaurant, and then we went to his place and watched a movie. I did fell asleep about half way during it but Xdante didn't mind and he went to sleep while hugging me."

Xdante1: *blushing* "Yep." *normal* "Moving on. Terumi is not here, so we'll skip this now. Azrael, he has a friend who wants to fight you; he'll be waiting in the abandoned town in the west. Make sure no innocent people will be harmed."

Azrael: "Yes! I get to watch 2 fights and have one! Life is sweet!"

Tsubaki: *to Xdante1* "They'll make a really big mess, you know."

Xdante1: "We're lucky it's abandoned. Noel received a cook book with some new recipes he and a friend of his made." *hands the book to Ragna* "Make sure she gets it."

Ragna: "Sure."

Xdante1: "She also received a $100 steam card along with Nu and Lambda. Do you gu-"

Nu & Lambda: *snatches the cards from me* "AWESOME!"

Ragna: *to Xdante1* "Yes, they'll accept." *takes Noel's card*

Xdante1: "Good. By the way, how come I have been a member for 2 years on steam and I still don't have any friends there?"

Ragna: "You don't know if your friends have an account."

Xdante1: "Touche. **edgezoidslayer **has a question for Valkenhayn."

*he appears next to Rachel*

Valkenhayn: "Yes, sir?"

David: *snatches the card from me* "Do you know slayer from Guilty Gear?"

Valkenhayn: "Yes, I do. He is a vampire and I make sure to monitor every vampire I can."

Xdante1: "Interesting." *snatches the card back, to David* "You could have just asked."

David: *grinning* "Where's the fun in that?"

Valkenhayn: "I shall be going, sir."

*vanishes*

Xdante1: "This one is for everyone. Do you guys like fighting games and what's your favorite besides BlazBlue?"

Everyone (Besides David): "Yeah! It's Tekken."

Xdante1: "Cool. I like the new Naruto Shippuden game best besides BlazBlue."

Nu: "Oh, that's really good too!"

Luna: "Yeah! Luna likes it too!"

Xdante1: "I'm glad I'm not alone with that. Next questions are from **Djentmail of the Terumi Res**. They have a question for Noel, who is not here, so we'll move on. Hakumen, what would you do if you could enter My Little Pony?"

Hakumen: *throws up in the garbage can* "That! Then I would kill every pony there!"

Makoto: *to Hakumen, shocked* "How can you be so evil?!"

Hakumen: "Those things are an abomination to the world!"

Azrael: *to Hakumen* "No, they're not. THOSE ARE SPORKS!"

Xdante1: "David. Could you-"

*David whacks Azrael and Hakumen on the head*

Xdante1: *to David* "Thank you."

David: "No problem."

Xdante1: "**Dues12 **has 1 question for me. How long have I liked Bullet?"

Yuki Terumi: "Oh, that's a good one. I want to know that too."

*everybody nodded in agreement*

Bullet: "I'm curious about it too."

Xdante1: *nervous* "Ever since I… first saw you."

Every girl: *sweetly* "Aaaaaawwwweee."

Bullet: *gives Xdante a hug* "Now, you made me really happy."

Xdante1: *smiles, to Bullet* "I'm happy that you're happy." *to the others* "Now, let's continue. **edgezoidslayer **has a few messages. First of all, Azrael, Dio will change you sometime as well."

Azrael: "Great!"

Bang: *to Azrael* "How can you be so excited about these fights?!"

Azrael: *to Bang* "How can I not be?! This'll be sweet!"

Carl: *to Bang* "Maybe it's best not to know."

Bang: "Point taken."

Xdante1: "Luna, there is a message for Trinity."

*Luna looses consciousness and Trinity appears behind her glowing*

Celica: "Hi Trinity! How are you doing? Besides being stuck in a poor girl that is."

Trinity: *to Celica* "Hi! I'm okay. What's this message about?"

Xdante1: "Kazuma found your body and he'll be able to put your soul back because he is the president of the Neo Ouroboros Corporation who works with every kind of technology."

Trinity: "That would be great. I just don't know if Luna can survive the process. If she can I'll happily go through it."

Nu: "I bet he's watching and will happily confirm that."

Jin: *to Nu* "Kazuma is blind, Nu."

Nu: *embarrassed* "Sorry. Then he's listening."

*Jin facepalms*

Luna (regained her consciousness and Trinity already left): "What did Luna miss?!"

Yuki Terumi: "Kazuma may have a way to get Trinity out of you. Oh, he also found her body."

Luna: *cheerful* "Hurray!"

Xdante1: "Next message. Azrael, you should join the fight club in Dio's bar, 'The Black Harvester'. They also have strippers there." *shivers at the thought*

David: *to Xdante1* "What's with you?"

Xdante1: "Nothing. I just avoid strip clubs or places that have strippers or even talking about it."

Azrael: "A fight club, eh? I'll check it out."

Hakumen: "It always has to be about fighting for him."

Xdante1: "You got a message too, Hakumen."

Hakumen: "Then let me hear it."

David: *snatches the card again* "Vergil and Baiken say you're an a**hole and you can't take on both of them at the same time, especially since they're a couple. Who knew those 2 would be dating each other?"

Xdante1: *takes back the card* "Could you please stop doing that?!"

Hakumen: "Please, those 2 can't even fight their way out of a paper bag."

*everybody looked at him shocked*

Rachel: *to Hakumen* "You do know who you are talking about, right?"

Hakumen: "They're nothing. One day, I'll shove justice up THEIR a***s!"

Xdante1: "I think we should continue. Next questions are from **Sasuke the Akatsuki Leader**."

*he appeared in a flock of ravens*

Sasuke the Akatsuki Leader (StAL): "Greetings."

*everyone got surprised*

Xdante1: *to StAL* "Glad you could make it."

StAL: *to Xdante1* "Thanks for having me."

Lambda: *to Xdante1* "Not to sound rude, but how come Sasuke's here?"

Xdante1: *to Lambda* "I invited him to ask his questions."

StAL: "So, let's do this." *turns to Jin* "No, it's not a fight to the death. A simple match without restrictions and no holding back."

Jin: *to StAL* "Alright, then I'll accept."

Xdante1: "We'll have another fight in episode 15 then."

Celica: "I thought this is a talk show, not a fight club."

Carl: *to Celica* "It is mainly a talk show, but we do get special requests and presents, which we mostly do and accept."

Yuki Terumi: "Cool."

David: *to Xdante1* "Can we move on?"

Xdante: "Sasuke's the one asking the questions this part."

StAL: "Well, my first question today is for Ragna. Out of these 3 people who would you be able to be with the longest while locked in a room? 1. Sachiko Shinozaki from Corpse Party- a CRAZY 8-year-old ghost girl, that imprisons teens in a haunted elementary school 2. Yuno Gasai- super yandere 3. Terumi."

Luna: "Tough choice! Luna would pick the ghost girl!"

Ragna: "I can't stand ghosts, so she's out of the question. I'd never be with Terumi locked in anywhere!" *to Yuki Terumi* "You're an exception."

Yuki Terumi: "Thanks."

Ragna: "I'll choose the yandere."

Nu: "Hurray for yandere!"

Makoto: *smiles* "Some things never change."

StAL: *to Ragna* "I thought you'd say Terumi. Oh well. Your funeral." *turns to Rachel, thinking* (thought: I still think it'll be worth it.) "So Rachel, if you don't suck blood, then what do you suck? All implications included."

*everyone bursts out laughing*

Azrael: *still laughing* "Pure… genius! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Luna: "HAHAHA! This is rich! HAHAHA!"

Bang: "HAHAHA! I usually don't say this, but that was GREAT! HAHAHA!"

Rachel: *blushing like crazy* "How rude!" *to Xdante1* "I refuse to answer!"

Xdante1: *teasing* "Oh… got something to hide?"

Bullet: *still laughing, to Xdante1* "What a bad boy you are."

Rachel: *to StAL* "I don't suck anything! Not even lollipops!"

Kokonoe: *to Rachel, teasing* "So you bite them with your sharp teeth."

*if looks could kill, Kokonoe would be dead because of how Rachel looked at her*

StAL: "This was awesome! Now, my next question goes to Tsubaki and Jin. What do you 2 think of your moment in Alter Memory ep. 6?"

Tsubaki: *sadly* "I'm not proud of it."

Jin: "I rather not talk about that."

Nu: "It's a difficult topic for them."

Celica: "What happened between them?"

*everyone looked at her in shock*

Celica: "What? I haven't watched it yet."

Xdante1: *to Celica* "Then watch it."

StAL: "I do have one more question to Tsubaki. The Zero Squadron is like an assassin unit right? If so, I'd like to join."

Tsubaki: "It's more like a task force. Plus, Terumi would be one of your supervisors. I'm guessing you don't want that."

StAL: "Oh, I have my ways to convince people." *turns eyes into Sharingan and smirks*

Jin: "Well… if you're sure, I can vouch for you."

StAL: "Cool. Let's see, Noel's not here, but I guess you can answer this Ragna. First, tell her I'm sorry about the flat joke. Second, does Mu-12 ever resurface? If so, is she still cynical or will I be able to talk to her?

Ragna: "Very rarely, she does come out. The only time this happens is when Noel is really p****d. I don't think you can talk to her."

StAL: "Well, if it changes, let me know."

Ragna: "OK."

Celica: *to StAL* "Why do you want to talk to Mu so much?"

StAL: "That's for me to know. Carl, have you and Ada ever read the Purple Clover comic strips from **mikagome007 **on Deviant Art? They're really funny."

David: "I know those. They really are funny."

Carl: "Just a minute." *checks the comic strips* "Huh, not bad. They really are funny."

Makoto: *looks at the site* "HEY! That gay joke is rude!"

Ada: "…"

Carl: *to Makoto* "Ada says to calm down Makoto. It's just for laughs. No one thinks I'm gay." *turns to the viewers* "Right?"

Bullet: *to Carl* "Since you have a hot girlfriend, nobody will think that."

Carl: "I sure hope so."

StAL: *to Carl* "At least you saw some good jokes." *turns to Nu* "Nu, when you see Saya, could you… uh… give her this rose?" *hands Nu a rose*

Nu: *confused* "You love her or something?"

StAL: *blushes* "Um…"

David: "Interesting."

Nu: *smiles* "I'll give it to her when I see her."

StAL: "Thanks. Well, that's all I wanted. I'll be off. See you guys!"

*Sasuke vanished in a cloud of smoke*

Xdante1: "He's good. Next questions are from **coolcarxyz1**. Nu, do you know what polygamy marriage is?" (thought: Oh-oh.)

Nu: "What?"

Celica: "It's when 1 man has more wives."

Nu: "That's possible?"

Tager: "Certain countries and religions allow it. But-"

Nu & Lambda & Celica: "RAGNA! Let's do a polygamy marriage!"

Ragna: *to Xdante1* "Please, help."

Xdante1: "Tager!"

Tager: "Polygamy marriage is illegal where we are now."

Nu & Lambda & Celica: "DARN IT!"

Ragna: "I only want Noel as my one and only wife anyway. She's the only person who I love that way."

Xdante1: "Good to know."

Bullet: "And I feel the same way about my guy." *smiles at Xdante*

Xdante1: *smiles at Bullet* "Same goes for me." *to the others* "Next! Tao, could we see your face?"

Tao: "No, X-guy. Sorry, mew."

Xdante1: "Not as sorry as I'm gonna be. DAVID!"

*he qickly removed Tao's mask and we were all taken aback on how good she looks*

Everybody except Tao: "WOW!"

Yuki Terumi: "HOT!"

Tao: *takes the mask back and puts it on* "Now, everyone knows that Tao is ugly, meow."

Lambda: "That's not true. You look great, Tao."

Bang: "Yeah. Be proud of yourself Tao! Especially, since you really do look great."

Tao: "Well… alright, mew. But don't take my mask off again. Especially you, X-guy."

Xdante1: "Fine. I promise."

Bullet: *to Xdante1* "Your fingers are crossed."

Xdante1: "Alright, alright. I won't do it again. Now, Tsubaki did anyone ever call you a Baki before?" (thought: S**T!)

Tsubaki: *furious* "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Nu: *panicked* "What now?!"

Xdante1: (thought: worth a shot) "Hey, Tsubaki! Jin got you this!" *shows her a REALLY expensive necklace*

Tsubaki: *eyes are shining* "Oh, Jin! It's so nice! Thank you!" *hugs Jin* "Oh, and yes. People did call me that, but now… they all have broken bones."

Jin: *to Xdante* "How much do I owe you?"

Xdante1: "This much." *shows Jin the receipt then he fainted*

Ragna: "I'm guessing that was a lot."

Xdante1: "Very. Now then, I got a question. When I protected everyone from Noel's rampage did I use a Polarity Shield or something close to it like Cole from infamous?"

Kokonoe: "Definitely wasn't a polarity shield."

Celica: *to Xdante1* "You can cast a shield?"

Xdante1: "It wasn't exactly a shield or a forcefield. It was a technique I learned from Devil May Cry 3. I have an uncanny ability to learn everything I see. It was a Royal Guard style technique called 'Ultimate'. I'm able to negate all attacks and turn it to life energy, but it only works if the attack is in front of me."

David: "Not bad."

Ragna: "It really helped us."

Bullet: "It's still cool."

Azrael: *to Xdante1* "Would that work against me?"

Xdante1: "Absolutely."

Azrael: "Wow!"

Xdante1: "We have a message, let's see…"

David: *snatches the card… again* "Do you guys know Sora and Riku from Kingdom Hearts?"

Everybody: "No."

David: "Do you guys know what Dream Eaters are?"

Everybody: "Yes."

David: "You guys should use some to torture Terumi and stop Noel's rampages."

Xdante1: *snatches the card back* "How does DOW put up with you?!"

David: *to Xdante1* "I'm awesome."

Xdante1: "I can't argue with that. About the question, we don't need them, the torture room is enough. Thanks for the idea though."

Rachel: "I'll fry Terumi if that is needed."

Xdante1: *to Rachel* "I know you will." *to the others* "**Alternate Terumi **sent Noel a question, but she's not here, so we'll skip this. Ragna: some official pictures of you have a crest name Es No. 5. Are you really a human or a murakumo?

Ragna: "I'm 100% percent certain I'm a human."

Rachel: "This could be that female Ragna murakumo we talked about the last time."

Ragna: "Es 5? So… that's her name."

Jin: *to Ragna* "What will you do about it?"

Ragna: "I'll think of something when we meet."

Xdante1: "Our good friend **Deviljho's Hatred **got more questions for us. Terumi got a message, which he will receive next time. Ragna, do you happen to know other red clothes wearing, giant weapon wielding badasses? It seems like there is a club for people like these and you look like a likely candidate."

Ragna: "Well, if it is considered as a club, then I guess I'm already in. I told the story of how I met Dante and he's my friend, but I also met Ruby Rose and she's my friend too."

Celica: "Who's Ruby Rose?"

Rachel: *shows a picture of her on the net to Celica* "She is."

Celica: *looks at the picture* "She looks nice."

Ragna: "Not every giant weapon wielding friend of mine has red clothes though. Ichigo Kurosaki and Allen Walker wear black."

Xdante1: "Thanks for the answer Ragna. Next! Noel's not here, but Ragna can answer this for her. What are her thoughts on FPS games like… ugh… Call of Duty."

Tager: "Terrible game."

Luna: "Luna hates that!"

Ragna: "Noel likes a few FPS games, but she hates the CoD series with all her heart, even though she was good at that too."

Yuki Terumi: "Good. That's a terrible game."

Xdante1: "I agree. The only FPS type game I like is Deus Ex Human Revolution. Moving on, Nu, do you make puns with your name? Like 'It's the start of a Nu day.' or 'AfterNuun everybody!'"

Nu: "Those are good. Nu has to remember those."

Lambda: "Can you make one like that?"

Nu: "Let's see…" *thinking* "… oh, I got one! 'This is the beginning of a Nu friendship.'"

Makoto: "Nice one, Nu."

Nu: "Thanks, Makoto."

Xdante1: "Lambda, do you like all types of bugs or are there some you favor more than others?"

Lambda: "I mostly like lady bugs and caterpillars. I really like my butterflies too though."

Celica: "Butterflies are nice."

Lambda: "That's what Noel always says."

Xdante1: "Next! Kokonoe, word around the grapevine is you have a litterbox, is this true?"

*everyone looked surprised at her*

Kokonone: *blushing like crazy* "What? That's dumb, no way, it's stupid…"

Tager & Nu & Lambda: "Kokonoe!"

Kokonoe: *sighs in defeat, irritated* "Fine, I do have one! Big deal! I'm part cat anyways!"

Yuki Terumi: "No one's judging you Kokonoe."

Kokonoe: *to Yuki Terumi* "Well, our version of you certainly would if he was here!"

Yuki Terumi: "But he's not so, it's alright."

Celica: "It's natural and we understand."

Kokonoe: "Let's not talk about this ever again."

Xdante1: "Alright then. Rachel, what are your thoughts on… ugh… Twilight? I feel sick just saying the title."

Ragna: *to Xdante1* "You and me both."

Kokonoe: "That thing is awful!"

Bang: "I totally agree."

Rachel: "Disgusting. It's a disgrace to every vampire race in every universe. People in this world really crossed the stupidity line of superstitious beliefs in vampires with that. The whole thing is disgraceful."

Azrael: "I like to change my previous answer for the question I received earlier. I hate Twilight more than sporks!"

Jin: "And that just shows how bad it is."

Xdante1: "Yep." *to the cameras* "Sorry to all you Twilight fans if we seem harsh about this, but we REALLY can't stand that. I mean we completely hate it." *to the others* "Next! Azrael, people compare you to Doomsday, a villain from the DC universe and the only one to 'kill' Supeman. What do you think about this?"

Azrael: "HA! Please, he may be strong but I'm even better than Superman! I know, because I already fought him."

*everybody got surprised*

Bang: *to Azrael* "You fought Superman and survived?!"

Azrael: "I've beaten the crap out of him! Seriously, I thought he'd be tougher than that."

Tsubaki: *to Jin* "Will he ever not surprise us?"

Jin: *to Tsubaki* "I honestly have no idea."

Xdante1: "Well, now I got really amazed. Moving on! Bang, do you know a kid named Naruto? Y'know, blonde spiky hair, wears a yellow jumpsuit (thought: wait, I thought it was orange). **Deviljho's Hatred** thinks you 2 would get along fine, since he is as loud as you are."

Bang: "Of course I know him! We even helped each other out many times and even train together occasionally! Such a fine young man, with a burning passion for LOVE AND JUSTICE!"

Carl: *to Bang* "You do know what he is, right?"

Bang: "Of course my young friend. He is the Nine Tails Jinchuriki!"

Makoto: *confused* "A what?"

Tager: "A Jinchuriki is a person who carries a tailed beast inside of his or her body in the world of Naruto."

*everyone looks surprised at Tager*

Ragna: *to Tager* "How do you know that? I thought you said you're not interested in this stuff."

Tager: *embarrassed* "I kinda… took a few of… Nu's and Lambda's DVDs… when I was bored."

Nu & Lambda: *to Tager* "We told you it's cool!"

Tager: *to Nu & Lambda* "I'll admit. You 2 were right."

Xdante1: "Let's move on."

David: *snatches the card… as usual* "It's for Kagura, but it looks like you guys can answer it. How much money would he have, if he got a dollar every time a woman or a man kicked him in the nuts?"

Xdante1: *snatches back the card, to David* "Stop it already!"

*David just keeps smirking*

Bullet: "I think he would be able to buy his own country if that would have happened."

Makoto: "I think he could buy a whole continent."

Yuki Terumi: "So he'd be insanely rich."

Kokonoe: "Maybe even richer."

Xdante1: "That's all the questions for this episode."

Azrael: "Alright! Let's see the fights!"

Xdante1: "Wait! There 2 more things left to do before that. Ragna, you got a present. Bring it in!"

*a giant blue box was brought on stage by Litchi*

Bang: "LITCHI!" *runs up to her and gives her a hug and a kiss*

Litchi: "I missed you too Bang."

Ragna: *to Xdante1* "So… is Noel back to?"

Xdante1: *to Ragna* "You have to open your present first."

*Ragna untied the ribbons of the box and after its sides fell down he just stood in one place, mouth hanging in amazement by the sight. Noel was in the box, leaning against a stripper pole. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with her abdominal area exposed, had a collar with a tie on her neck, was also wearing a blue skirt (not too long, nor too short) with clear stiletto heels showing her blue toenails*

Noel: *walks to Ragna in a luscious way* "Hi sexy." *hugs her boyfriend*

Ragna: *kisses Noel* "You're simply amazing."

Noel: *still hugging Ragna* "Thank you."

Xdante1: "Alright. Task 1: complete. Now for task 2. There is an announcement I'd like to make and it's about…"

?: "Me!"

*everyone turned to Noel and Ragna looked at her surprised; her eyes were blue*

Everybody besides me and David: "MU-12!?"

Mu: "Yep." *to Ragna* "Don't worry, I'll give your girlfriend back right away." *turns to the cameras* "Hello people! I'm Mu-12 and from now on I'm gonna be on this show too. I won't be using Noel's body though, we will be separated. This way I can spend time with my 3 sisters Nu, Lambda and even Noel plus a person who will be my brother from now on. That's Ragna." *turns to Ragna* "Please take care of me and my sister."

Ragna: *still surprised* "I'll take care of Noel and all your other sisters too. I promise."

Mu: "Thank you." *winks at Ragna*

*Mu's eyes turn back to emerald green*

Noel: "Well, I guess you're up Xdante."

*everyone looks at me confused*

Xdante1: "Let's do this then." *stands behind Noel and makes his right hand glow in red while his left glows in blue. He grabbed Noel's back then pulled Mu out of her* "There. This should suffice. You both have the same strength before I did this to you 2."

Mu: *to Xdante1* "Thank you!" *gives me a bone crushing hug*

Xdante1: "No problem."

Bullet: *to Mu* "Can I have him back now?"

Mu: "Sure" *lets go of me and gives Nu and Lambda a hug* "Sisters!"

Nu & Lambda: "Sis!"

Litchi: "This is nice."

Nu & Mu & Lambda: "You're still our sister Noel."

*Noel smiles*

Xdante1: "Alright. Now, for the final event. MAKE OVER!"

*the stage turned into a caged arena*

Celica: "Nice!"

Xdante1: *speaking in a microphone* "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the fighting arena! On the left side, we have the most powerful ice character in BlazBlue, NOL major, the prince of ice, JIN KISARAGI!"

*crowd cheers as Jin is waving around at everyone*

Tsubaki: *has a sponge glove with the index finger saying _Jin #1_* "YEAH! GO JIN!"

Mu: *surprised* "Where did she get that?"

Noel: "Makoto."

Xdante1: "On the right side, we have one of the most experienced ice warrior in all history, the fierce fighter, the legendary, SUB-ZERO!"

*crowd cheers as Sub-Zero keeps striking poses*

*at the betting booth*

Azrael: *rushes to it with a load of money* "Put this all on Jin Kisaragi!"

*back at the arena*

Jin: *to Sub-Zero* "After this, you'll be known as Sub-Lame-O!"

Sub-Zero: *to Jin* "I'm gonna freeze every bone in your body then shatter them hard!"

Xdante1: "That's it for smack talking, now let's do this!"

*Kokonoe and Bullet are filming*

Xdante1: "Get ready… FIGHT!"

_*the fight scene has been removed due to extreme violence and gore, but the viewers will receive copies of Kokonoe's and Bullet's recording*_

*10 minutes later*

Xdante1: "KO! Sub-Zero is down! The winner is, JIN KISARAGI!"

*crowd goes wild*

Azrael: "I'm rich. WOOOOHOOOOO!" *goes to get his money*

Tsubaki: *rushes to Jin and gives him a long kiss* "I knew you could do it!"

Jin: "Thanks." *walks to Sub-Zero and offers a hand to help him up* "You were better than I thought. It was a good match."

Sub-Zero: *accepts Jin's help* "You're good too. Thanks for the fight. Next time though, I'm gonna win."

*they both start laughing while leaving the arena*

Xdante1: "Um… Tsubaki, you should go to."

Tsubaki: *realizes she's still in the middle of the arena* "Hehe… sorry." *rushes out of it*

Xdante1: "Next! In the red corner, a strong man, he owns a bar and a fighting club called 'The Black Harvester', the fierce fighter, DIO BRANDO!"

*crowd cheers as he threw his hands up*

Xdante1: "In the blue corner, our very own warrior of justice, one of the Six Legendary Heroes, the wielder of Okami, HAKUMEN!"

*crowd cheers as he stands in his usual way with his arms crossed*

David: "This should be interesting."

Dio Brando: *to Hakumen, smirking* "I hope you're ready."

Hakumen: *to Dio Brando while entering his fighting stance* "I am the White Void, I am the cold steel, with blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fire of destruction! I am Hakumen! The end has come!"

Xdante1: "I don't know about the end, but I sure do know that the fight has come! Get ready… FIGHT!"

_*the fighting scene has been removed due to violence, blood and gore, but Kokonoe and Bullet recorded this as well, so no worries*_

*30 minutes later*

Xdante1: "DOUBLE KO! It's a tie! Both warriors have collapsed!"

Dio Brando: *panting heavily* "Well… played… Hakumen."

Hakumen: *panting heavily* "You… too… Dio."

Xdante1: "That's it for today! Thanks for joining us again, and don't forget that next time Terumi will return, which means our R&R time is over. Oh well. Hope to see you again next time and keep sending those reviews and questions! Time to do it guys!"

BlazBlue cast: "Bye, please read and review!"

David: "Good bye!"

Xdante1: "Ciao!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

Xdante1: *to David* "Thanks for joining us and tell DOW I said 'Hi!'."

David: *to Xdante1* "You got it. Thanks again for having me." *opens a Rift* "Bye everyone."

*everyone waved as he entered the Rift and vanished*

Ragna: "By the way Noel…" *hands her the cook book and the steam card* "… these are for you from **SonicMaster95**."

Noel: *to SonicMaster95* "Thanks."

SonicMaster95: "No problem." *to Xdante1* "Now, about Kagura…"

Xdante1: "Sure. Let's discuss this in my room."

Bullet: "I'm coming too."

Xdante1: "Naturally."

Coulson: "Xdante!"

Xdante1: *surprised* "Coulson? What are you doing here?"

Coulson: "I just came to tell you in person, that we finished repairing the torture room."

Xdante1: *confused* "Say what?"

Coulson: "Hakumen didn't tell you?"

Xdante1: "Didn't tell me what?"

*Hakumen starts to sneak out*

Coulson: "The torture room broke because of the Giygas monster, so we teleported it back to where it belongs. After that we repaired the room and added a few upgrades too."

Xdante1: "I see. Thank you, Coulson."

Coulson: "Anytime." *leaves*

Xdante1: *furious, evil 'demonic' voice* "HAKUMEN!"

Hakumen: "Azrael, please help!"

Azrael: "Sorry, I'm going to the abandoned town to fight." *leaves to the town*

Hakumen: *gulps* "I'm so screwed."

SonicMaster95: "Rest in peace, Hakumen."


	14. Episode 15

_(I __don't own BlazBlue or anything else mentioned, just this story… thingy)_

**The BlazBlue Talk Show**

**Episode 15**

*In my room, 45 minutes before the show*

Xdante1: "… and that concludes our terms."

SonicMaster95: *to Kagura* "Which you must accept. All of them."

Kagura: "Oh, come on! I kept watching this show and see the couples get all lovey-dovey with each other! I wanna flirt here!"

SonicMaster95: "Try something like that and this photo will go on the net!" *shows Kagura the photo*

Kagura: *horrified* "Where did you get that?! I thought it was destroyed! Alright! You win, I'll sign!" *signs the papers*

Xdante1: *to SonicMaster95, whispering* "I thought you said that was a fake."

SonicMaster95: *whispers back* "That's what I thought too. Who knew he actually did this?"

Kagura: *done signing* "Here!"

Xdante1: "Good. But if we catch you flirting with ANYONE, you'll be beaten up by Yuki and Es besides uploading the photo."

Kagura: *gulps* "Understood."

Xdante1: "Now, let's go on stage."

*we all walk out of my room and onto the stage, Terumi seems scared of Yuki while everyone else is chuckling*

Terumi: *to Xdante1, panicked* "WHY DID YOU BRING KAZUMA HERE!?"

*me, SonicMaster95 and Kagura burst out laughing along with everybody else*

Terumi: "There's nothing funny about that!"

Hakumen: *still laughing* "OK… I think… we kept up this charade… for long enough."

Xdante1: *to Terumi* "HAHAHA! That's not Kazuma."

Terumi: *confused* "What?"

SonicMaster95: *still laughing* "That's you… from another… dimension… but he's… kind and sane."

Yuki Terumi: *to Terumi* "Yep. You fell for it! HAHAHA!"

*Terumi looks p****d*

Xdante1: *takes out a pen and a pad* "Alright, let's see. Jin, Tsubaki, Bang, Litchi, Carl, Makoto, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Bullet, Azrael, Tager, Kokonoe, Terumi, Yuki, Rachel, Tao, Hakumen, Luna, David, Kagura and Es." *looks wide eyed* "Where's Ragna and Noel?!"

Jin: *nervous* "They went on a vacation and are not back yet."

Xdante1: "David, where are they?"

David: *focuses* "I sense they're in Rome."

Tager: *to Xdante1* "What now? They're hours away from here and we'll start in 30 minutes."

Xdante1: "Desperate times, calls for desperate actions!" *takes out phone and dials* "Hey, it's me. I need a favor…"

-Italy, Rome-

Ragna: "This sure is a nice place."

Noel: "Yeah, but why do I get the feeling we forgot something?"

?: "Maybe because you did."

*Ragna and Noel slowly turned around and got scared of the red and yellow armor wearing man*

Ragna: *panicked* "Xdante, right?"

Ironman: "Yep." *grabs Ragna and Noel by the arm and takes off flying fast*

-The studio, 5 minutes before the show-

Xdante1: "3… 2… 1…"

*Ragna and Noel crashed through the ceiling*

Xdante1: *to Ironman, who is floating above the hole in the roof* "Thanks Tony!"

Ironman: *to Xdante1* "Anytime!" *flies away*

Ragna: *looks around and sees a female version of himself, shocked* "What the hell?! Who is that?!" *points at Es*

Es: "I'm the female murakumo of you. My name's Es-5."

Kagura: *to Es, flirting* "You wanna go a round later?"

Xdante1: "YUKI!"

*Yuki smacks Kagura down with his chains*

Es: *to Yuki* "Thank you."

Yuki Terumi: "No problem."

Xdante1: "And we're on… NOW!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Hello everybody! Welcome to episode 15 of _The BlazBlue Talk Show_!"

Makoto: *waves a giant flag saying _Best show ever!_* "WOOOOHOOOO!"

Nu: *throws hands up in the air* "YAAAAAAAY!"

Tao: *throws confetti in the air* "HUUUUUURRRAAAAAAYYY!"

Xdante1: (thought: I'm never going to understand them) "Uh… thanks. I think. Now then, as promised, we have Kagura joining us."

*Kagura keeps staring at Bullet*

Xdante1: *to Kagura, evil 'demonic' voice* "Hey buddy! She's my girl!"

Kagura: *frightened* "Sorry." *to the cameras* "Sup?"

Xdante1: "We also have Es-5 with us, the female murakumo of Ragna."

Es: "Hi!"

Ragna: "I feel weird now."

Noel: *to Ragna* "You look sexy as a girl."

Es: *to Noel* "Thanks. You're hot too."

Terumi: "Only Rags' failed version of himself can complement that b***! HEHEHEHEHEHE!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWW! What the hell?!"

Xdante1: "Thanks to **Deviljho's Hatred** you got a shock collar hidden on your body somewhere. Everytime you act like an a** you'll receive 100 000 volts to your body, plus the voltage will increase by x30 if you don't issue a complement every 10 minutes."

Terumi: "This guy is awesome! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOOOWWW!"

Rachel: "I guess it won't increase now. Pity."

Xdante1: "Let's get started. **OrangeTabby101** sent 2 questions to almost everyone here. So, Ragna, you know about Es and I don't need to tell you anything else about her. Would you mind if she wrote a horror fic about you?"

Ragna: *gulps a big one* "Well… alright. As long as it's not too scary for me to read."

Terumi: *sneaks behind Ragna* "BOO!"

*Ragna screamed like a little girl*

Terumi: "HAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOOOOWWWWW! So totally worth it!"

Yuki Terumi: "He's worse than I thought."

Ragna: *better* "What a jerk."

Xdante1: "You said it. Your second question, since the Black Beast is part of you, does that mean it'll die if you die?"

Ragna: "I honestly have no idea."

Mu: "I know the answer. If Ragna dies, than the Black Beast will return."

Kokonoe: *to Mu* "And what should we do when he dies?"

Terumi: "Have a party! HEHEHEHEHE!" *gets shocked* "OOOOOWWWW!"

Lambda: *to Mu* "So, any idea to contain it if that happens?"

Mu: *thinks* "I could kill it."

Celica: *to Mu* "You can do that?"

Mu: "I am the Kusanagi after all."

Azrael: *to Mu* "So you're strong. Then let's go at it!"

Mu: *to Azrael* "I don't wanna fight now! I promised to behave."

Azrael: *embarrassed* "Oh yeah. Sorry."

Xdante1: "Ragna, you have an extra question. Do you know that people make erotic artwork of you?"

Ragna: *blushes like crazy* "I don't know if it's good or bad news."

Lambda & Mu & Nu & Celica: *rushes over to my laptop and starts searching the web* "Where is it?! Where is it?! Where is it?!"

Terumi: "You got quite the cheerleading team Rags."

Es: "Was that a complement?"

Tsubaki: "I'm guessing he doesn't want the shock's strength to increase."

Xdante1: "Hakumen!"

*brings back the girls to their seat*

Xdante1: "Now then…"

David: *snatches the card* "Jin, would you mind wearing Tsubaki's NOL outfit?"

Jin: "Give us a minute."

*they went to change and came back in each other's outfit*

Tsubaki: "You look good Jin."

Jin: "I'm not used to this color, but otherwise, it's good."

Terumi: "It's like you guys are screwing through your clothes! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *gets shocked* "OOOOWWWW!"

Kagura: "And people say I don't know when to quit."

Bullet: *to Kagura* "You don't."

Kagura: *to Bullet* "OK. You're right. I'm not gonna hit on you anymore, 'cause your boyfriend scares the c**p out of me."

Bullet: "He's doing it right."

David: "Jin, she also says you shouldn't take away Tsubaki's ice cream. That's cruel."

Tsubaki: *to Jin* "Ha! Now, give me back my ice cream!"

Jin: "You give me back my chocolate cake first!"

Ragna: "Just give each other your things back already!"

Tsubaki & Jin: "Alright."

David: "Your second question Jin: does the Noel and Jin pairing disgust you? People really seem to like it."

Jin: "I'm gonna be sick again. It's repulsive!"

Noel: "The only reason people are doing that is because of our NOL status and uniforms! I'll never love Jin like that!"

Jin: "Plus, everyone knows that I do show signs of respect and interest towards Tsubaki."

Terumi: *to Jin* "And your stupid brother! HEHEHEHEHE!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWWW!"

Luna: "What a perv!"

Xdante1: "Next! Noel, you received a bunch of panda stuff, they'll be waiting back home for you."

Noel: "YIPIE!"

Xdante1: "Why do you keep your hair under your beret?"

Noel: "It was a part of the standard NOL uniform. I didn't really have any other reason."

Ragna: "It's better that she keeps her hair free now."

Kagura: *eying Noel* "I couldn't agree more." *winks*

Ragna: *evil, Black Beast like voice* "KAGURA!"

Kagura: *panicked* "I'll stop! I swear!"

Ragna: "Just to make sure."

*Yuki hits Kagura with his Nightmare Reaper move*

Yuki Terumi: "I like my extra job."

Terumi: "Kagura got screwed! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWWW!"

David: *to Xdante1* "Is Terumi a masochist?"

Xdante1: *to David* "I honestly have no idea." *to Noel* "Your other question: would you rip Terumi's hair out?"

Noel: "Will you let me?! Please, please?!"

Mu: "Me too! Me too!"

Lambda & Nu: "Us too!"

Terumi: *puts his hands on his hat* "Hey, I don't wanna rip your nice hair out!"

*Noel, Lambda, Mu and Nu all looked confused*

Tager: "It's because of the collar."

Noel & Lambda & Mu & Nu: "Oh."

Xdante1: "Leave him alone for now. Rachel, how did Ragna's blood taste when you drank it?"

Rachel: "Like blood of course. He has '0-' blood, so it was rather bearable."

Noel: *to Rachel* "Well, don't even think of drinking it again!"

Rachel: *to Noel* "As I said earlier, he's all yours."

Kagura: *to Rachel* "Then how about you'll be mine, sweet heart?"

David: "That guy is dead."

Rachel: "BADEN-BADEN LILY!" *a very powerful lightning struck Kagura* "He can take that as a warning."

SonicMaster95 (in the audience): (thought: Kagura is just terrible.)

Terumi: "Over-cooked Kagura anyone?! HEHEHEHEHEHE!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWWW!"

Xdante1: "Second question: have you ever thought of getting a new hairstyle, letting loose and getting drunk?"

Terumi: "Drunk vampire b*** alert! HAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWWW!"

Yuki Terumi: *to Terumi* "You're insane."

Terumi: "Why thank you. Nice of you to say."

Rachel: "Seems the shock won't get stronger. About the question, I don't need to change perfection."

David: *sarcastic* "Yeah. You're so perfect."

Rachel: *to David* "Watch your mouth and show some respect to a superior being!"

David: *unfazed* "Whatever."

Xdante1: "OK… next! Tao, since you were able to act elegant, how come you're so wild all the time?"

Tao: "Meow. Tao only did that to get the meat buns Tabby Girl."

Celica: "What was this again?"

Litchi: "Tao had to be like an elegant lady through a whole episode. Since she did, she won 100 meat buns. If she had failed, she would have had to kiss Terumi."

Celica: "That would have been a cruel punishment."

Terumi: *relieved* "Thank God! It would have been hell for me too."

Xdante1: "So we're all happy she did it. Tao, do you think Torakaka would mind coming to the show?"

Tao: "Tora said she's busy. She wouldn't tell Tao with what, but she is a big fan of this show, mew."

Kagura: *to Tao, flirting* "Then how about I tell you something else."

*Yuki hit him with Ouroboros*

Tao: *confused* "What did Flirty Guy mean?"

Bang: *to Tao* "Ignore him." *to Xdante1* "Keep going."

David: *snatches the card… like always* "Litchi, no offense, but don't you think your bra is small for your size?"

Terumi: "I keep saying she's a whore! HEHEHEHEHE!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWW!"

Litchi: "These are the best ones I can get for my size. Besides, they're doing a good job."

Kagura: *to Litchi* "I can do a good job too."

Bang: *to Kagura, furious* "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Kagura: *gulps* "Sorry."

David: *to Kagura* "Show some respect towards the ladies! Especially the couples!" *to Litchi* "Do you fight with a pole because you are a former stripper?"

Litchi: "Not really. I'm just good at using it. Plus, I don't like to kill people. It's not that easy to kill with a staff. Now that I think about it, I do use some moves from my former stripper days during fights."

Bang: "And they're all awesome!"

Litchi: *hugs Bang* "Thank you."

Xdante1: "What a nice scene. Next! Carl, **Tabby **saw you in Remix Heart and you look exactly the same. You don't age or something?"

Carl: "Oh that was simple time travel."

Kokonoe: "Time travel isn't simple. How did you do it?"

Carl: "That is a secret."

Mu: *to Carl* "Did Makoto know about this?"

Makoto: *to Mu* "Of course. My little Carl tells me everything."

Kagura: *to Makoto, flirting* "How about I show you everything?"

*Carl and Ada punched Kagura all the way to Hakumen's feet*

Hakumen: "Déjà vu."

Makoto: *hugs and kisses Carl* "Thank you both."

Carl: *blushes* "Anytime." *to Kagura, with looks and voice that could kill* "STAY AWAY FROM MAKOTO!"

Kagura: *crawls back* "Yes sir."

Xdante1: "I knew this would happen. Second question: has Ada ever spanked you, Carl?"

Carl: *embarrassed* "Do I have to answer?"

Terumi: "That's a yes! He got spanked by a stupid doll! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWWW!"

*Makoto punched Terumi in the face after the shock wore off*

Makoto: *to Terumi* "JERK!"

Yuki Terumi: "Nice left hook! That reminds me." *slaps Kagura with Ouroboros*

Kagura: "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

Yuki Terumi: "For hitting on Makoto."

Xdante1: "Good work, Yuki! You too, Makoto! Next! Ada, do you eat candy?"

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Sis says she used to but since she's a doll now, she can't."

Makoto: "But we'll make sure she can eat candy again."

Kagura: "And she can have me until then."

*Yuki hit him with Ouroboros… again*

Terumi: *to Kagura* "Congratulations! You get punished as much as me during the show!"

Es: "Unbelievable. He can avoid the increasing shock with these stupid complements."

Kokonoe: "At least he still gets shocked."

Xdante1: "Ada, do you ever go to sleep? It seems difficult for you to lie down."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Ada says yes, she does sleep but she doesn't have to lie down to do so."

Luna: *to Carl* "How does your sister sleep then?!"

Carl: "Ada can sit down easily, so she can sleep in a sitting position."

Terumi: "Just like when people go to the bathroom! HAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWW!"

Tsubaki: *to Carl* "But how do you know if she's asleep?"

Carl: "Ada looks down when she's asleep."

Xdante1: "That's really interesting. Moving on…"

David: *snatches the card… obviously* "Tager, do you ever get like a shortage of energy? People pass out, so do you just shut down?"

Tager: "Well… it can certainly happen, but I'm part human, which means I can pass out as well."

Ragna: *to Tager* "Does this mean that you're in a disadvantage considering this?"

Tager: "That's exactly the case."

Terumi: "Then allow me to pull your plug! HEHEHEHEHEHE!" *gets shocked* "OOOWWW!"

David: *to Tager* "Your second question: have you ever back sassed Kokonoe?"

Tager: *blushes* "Uh…"

Kokonoe: *shoots a death glare at Tager* "Say one word and you'll wish you were dead!"

Tager: *gulps* "Since I still want to live happily, I'm not going to answer."

David: *to Tager* "So you did." *hands back the card to me*

Xdante1: "Next! Bang, **Tabby **says you're very cool. Did you know that the scarf gives you an air of maturity in her opinion?"

Bang: *smiles* "Thank you very much. I didn't know it did. It actually belonged to my master and I really cherish it."

Litchi: "It's true. He picks off every piece of dust from it with his own hands."

Nu: "That must take forever to finish."

Bang: *to Nu* "4 hours 24 minutes and 39 seconds on average to be precise."

*we all just looked amazed at Bang (except Litchi)*

Xdante1: "O… kay… anyway, do you ever stop training?"

Bang: "Only when I take out Litchi."

Lambda: "And when you're here."

Bang: *to Lambda* "You're absolutely right, Miss Lambda."

Kagura: *to Lambda, flirting* "Got looks and smarts. I'm VERY impressed."

*Yuki hit him with Ouroboros… again*

Lambda: *to Yuki* "Thanks."

Yuki Terumi: *to Lambda* "No problem."

Terumi: "And people say I never learn! HEHEHEHEHEHE!" *gets shocked* "OOOWWWW!"

Rachel: *to Terumi* "And they are correct." *to Xdante1* "Please continue."

Xdante1: "Lambda, do you like Pokemon?"

Lambda: "It's alright. It's not on the top of my list, but it's not at the bottom either."

Bullet: *to Lambda* "Which is your favorite?"

Lambda: *thinks* "Pikachu. He's just adorable."

Nu: "I agree."

Mu: "Me too."

Terumi: "Now that's shocking news! HAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWWW!"

Noel: "Oh, it got stronger!"

Jin: "NICE!"

Xdante1: "So it finally happened. About time. Lambda, do you know you seem awesome in the anime? By the way, I totally agree with her on this."

Lambda: *smiles* "Thanks guys! But I never thought I'd get this popular because of it." *blushes* "I feel so embarrassed now."

Xdante1: "The only problem is that you got killed. Very fast, I might add."

Terumi: "It was one of my best moments! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOWWW!"

*Nu and Mu kicked Terumi hard in the face after the shock while wearing their armor*

David: "He deserves so much worse."

Xdante1: "In due time. Next! Tsubaki, have you ever scolded Jin?"

Tsubaki: "Yeah. Jin wasn't at the top of his game this one time, so-"

Xdante1: *panicked* "Stop! Stop! That's enough! We're rated T, remember?!"

Tsubaki: *blushes like crazy* "Whoops. Sorry. Almost spilled the beans there."

Kagura: *to Tsubaki* "How about spilling them on me?"

*Jin froze Kagura then Yuki used his Divine Twin Blades move on him*

Jin: *to Kagura* "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Kagura: *scared* "U-u-understood."

Xdante1: "Huh. This is troublesome. Tsubaki, has Jin ever shut you out for a day because he was angry at you?"

Tsubaki: "No, but I did shut HIM out once."

Jin: "I told you it was an accident."

Tsubaki: "Those were my favorite slippers!"

Makoto: *to Tsubaki* "Are you talking about the ones that got burned?"

Jin: "I tried to unfreeze them!"

Tsubaki: "You should have put them near the radiator and not in the oven!"

*everyone is amazed*

Terumi: "Cooked slippers. Sounds delicious. Not! HEHEHEHEHEHE!" *gets shocked* "OOOWWW!"

David: "That was weird."

Xdante1: "Yeah. Moving on! Nu, were you happy when you found out you didn't have to guard the cauldron anymore?"

Nu: "Nu was overjoyed! Nu could finally see the light of day, meet people and be here! This is awesome!"

Celica: "I agree with you, Nu. It really is nice to be here."

Kagura: *to Celica* "Then would you like to be with me too?"

*Yuki hit Kagura with Ouroboros*

Celica: *to Yuki, smiling* "Thank you."

Yuki Terumi: "Your welcome."

Xdante1: "Nu, since you kinda have a hyperactive personality, does that mean you'll go crazy of sugar?"

Nu: "Like a sugar rush? No, that doesn't happen to Nu. Nu is this energetic thanks to Makoto."

Makoto: *to Nu* "Oh, it was nothing special. I'm happy to help out."

Nu: *to Makoto* "And Nu is happy to receive it."

Mu: *to Carl* "How much do they hang out again?"

Carl: *sighs* "A lot."

Xdante1: "Next! ..."

David: *snatches card* "Makoto, do you realize you are portrayed as a lesbian or asexual person in Remix Heart?"

Makoto: *shocked* "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?! I LIKE GUYS! I LOVE CARL!"

Carl: *hugs Makoto* "Calm down. So what if they portray you as a lesbian? You'll still be my Makoto in truth."

*Makoto hugs Carl*

Terumi: "I really should read those. I wanna know what lesbian Makoto does! HAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWWW!"

*Makoto and Ada both punched Terumi after the shock*

David: *shrugs* "Your second question Makoto: do you know someone named Shiori? She was in Remix Heart too."

Makoto: "No. A Makoto from a different universe may know her, but I don't."

Es: *to Yuki* "Does the Makoto in your timeline know her?"

Yuki Terumi: "No. Plus, where I come from, Makoto's soul is trapped in Nirvana and not Ada's."

*everyone froze*

Carl: *amazed* "Seriously?"

Yuki Terumi: *to Carl* "Seriously."

Makoto: "Good thing I belong here." *to Carl and Ada* "Sorry."

Ada: "…"

Carl: "Sis says it's alright Makoto and I agree with her." *hugs Makoto*

Xdante1: "Now then, Luna, have you ever thought of not cursing?"

Luna: "NO! That's Luna's thing! Also, Luna says what Luna thinks!"

Litchi: "That's for sure. Still, you should be a little nicer Luna."

Luna: *to Litchi* "Why should Luna listen to you?! You already got more than enough to be happy for life!"

Xdante1 & David: "LUNA!"

Luna: *realizes what she just said* "Sorry Litchi. Luna's just jealous."

Litchi: *smiles, to Luna* "No hard feelings." *goes to Luna and gives her a hug*

Luna: *blushes* "This isn't bad."

Terumi: "Get to the next level already! HAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOWWW!"

*Bang punches Terumi in the face*

Xdante1: "Idiot. Luna, you do realize that everyone deserves as much respect as Jubei, right?"

Luna: "Well… Luna will admit that Luna respects Ragna a little, and Bang and Litchi too."

Ragna: *smiles* "Good to know, Luna. I respect you too."

Bang & Litchi: *to Luna* "So do we."

Luna: *smiles* "Thank you."

Xdante1: "That was really nice. Next, we'll need Sena."

Sena: "Yes?"

Xdante1: "Did you have blonde hair and green eyes when you were separate from Luna?"

Sena: "I did have green eyes but I had brown hair."

Kagura: *to Sena* "You must have been a real charmer."

Noel: "Unbelievable. He can only talk about that topic."

Kagura: *to Noel* "What else is there to talk about." *looks at Mu* "Wanna make out?"

*Mu kicks him in the… sensitive spot*

Mu: *venomous voice* "How dare you?!"

Yuki: "I think I'll leave him alone this once."

Xdante1: "Fine by me. Trinity is needed."

*Luna looses consciousness and Trinity appears*

Trinity: "Hi Celica!"

Celica: "Hi Trinity!"

Xdante1: "Trinity, what made you like Kazuma?"

Trinity: "He's nice and caring. Plus, he was a real gentleman to me."

Terumi: "I'm gonna have to punish Relius for this."

Ragna: *to Terumi, teasing* "Can't stand the thought of someone who looks just like you but is actually nice?"

Terumi: *looks at Yuki* "Yeah, you could say that."

Yuki Terumi: *to Terumi* "Still can't believe this, huh?"

Terumi: "Nope."

Xdante1: "Trinity, are you a bookworm?"

Trinity: *surprised* "No. Why would she think that?"

Terumi: "Because you look the part! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gets shocked* "OOOWWW!"

Rachel: "We should really keep the collar on him all the time."

Tao: *sniffs* "Green Guy is starting to get well-done. Can Tao eat him now?"

Terumi: *panicked, to Tao* "Could you please stop saying AND doing that?!"

Xdante1: "Not now, Tao. Moving on! Valkenhayn!"

*he appears next to Rachel*

Valkenhayn: "How may I be of service, sir?"

Xdante1: "Do you have other outfits?"

Valkenhayn: "Of course, sir. I have a white suit, a grey suit, a brown suit and a blue suit."

Azrael: *sweatdrops, to Valkenhayn* "I think that's not what she meant."

Rachel: "Valkenhayn only has suits. I allow him to wear other clothing if he desires, but as you can see, he's doing well with suits."

Xdante1: "Alright then. Valkenhayn, does it hurt when you transform? She heard that when humans transform into animals it hurts because the human bones are crushed and are replaced with animal bones."

Valkenhayn: "Over the years I got used to it, sir. At first, it really did hurt, but now, it's much less painful."

Terumi: "Then allow me to give you pain! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOWWW!"

*Valkenhayn smacked Terumi into the audience*

SonicMaster95: *Terumi landed next to him* "This is better than a 3D movie."

Terumi: *to SonicMaster95, sarcastic* "Very funny." *crawls back to his seat*

Valkenhayn: *to Xdante1* "I shall take my leave now, sir." *vanishes*

Xdante1: "Next!"

David: *snatches card* "Relius is not here." *to Xdante1* "What now?"

Xdante1: *looks at the questions* "Carl can answer the second one and… maybe Terumi can answer the first."

David: "Terumi, why is Relius so obsessed with science?"

Terumi: "I don't know. I think that's his true love and not the doll."

*Ignis smacked Terumi*

Terumi: "Stupid doll!" *gets shocked (with increased strength)* "OOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

Carl: "My mom's cool."

Makoto: "I agree."

*Ignis gave Carl and Makoto a hug*

David: "I hate to interrupt, but Carl, why won't Relius give you a hug? You deserve it."

Carl: "Because that bastard doesn't care for me the least and I couldn't care less about him. Only my friends, my mother, my sister and Makoto matter to me."

Makoto: *hugs Carl tightly* "I love you too."

Yuki Terumi: "Huh. There isn't much difference between the Relius here and the one from my universe."

Terumi: "Sounds like a cool guy!"

Yuki Terumi: "Only you can say that."

Xdante1: "Well, we just figured out that Relius is an even bigger jerk than we first thought."

Bullet: *to Xdante1* "Are you really that surprised?"

Xdante1: "Nope, not at all. Amane!"

*he walks up to the stage*

Amane: "Yes?"

Kagura: *to Amane* "WOW! You're the hottest chick I've ever seen. Let's make out!"

*we all held back our laughter*

Amane: *to Kagura* "I'm a guy you dope!"

Kagura: *becomes as pale as you can imagine, maybe even more* "That hurt."

*everyone else burst out laughing*

Luna: "HAHAHA! Serves him right!"

Ragna: "HAHAHA! That was amazing!"

Azrael: "HAHAHA! This was as amusing as a good fight!"

Rachel: *giggles* "This was very entertaining!"

David: "HAHAHA! I want a copy of this episode to show my friends and girlfriend!"

Xdante1: *stops laughing, wipes tear* "Sure thing. Now then, Amane, would you teach everyone here how to dance? Oh, I'm a good dancer, so you don't need to teach me."

Amane: *his eyes are shining* "I sure would! Please let me!"

David: "I'll pass."

Everybody: "Maybe next time."

Amane: "I'm gonna remember that."

Xdante1: "Why is your hair purple, Amane?"

Amane: "That's my natural hair color."

Ragna: "Seriously?"

Amane: "Yep."

Es: *to Amane* "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's so pretty."

Amane: "Thank you."

Terumi: "It's called 'the gay style'! HEHEHEHEHE!" *gets shocked* "OOOOOOWWWWW!"

Amane: "Who cares about him? Thanks for the questions!" *walks back to the staff*

Xdante1: "Bullet, why are you so obsessed with me? She doesn't have a problem with it, but she says that you should leave the extreme love for off stage."

Bullet: "This isn't extreme love. It's a bit obsessive, I admit it. I just really love him and I am so happy that he's my boyfriend." *gives me a hug and a kiss* "It feels great."

Terumi: "Then f**k each other! It'll be even better! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOOOWWWW!"

*Bullet punched Terumi to a wall pretty hard*

Bullet: "We're taking it slow."

Ragna: "That's nice. Again, congrats you 2!"

Bullet: *to Ragna* "Thanks!"

Xdante1: "Thanks! I'm happy to be with her. Bullet, don't you get wedgies in that outfit?"

Bullet: "No."

Terumi: "Then let me be the first to give you one! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWWW!"

*I punch him through a wall, everyone just looked at me amazed*

Xdante1: "What?"

Mu: *still amazed* "How did you do that?"

Xdante1: "I'm stronger than I look."

Kagura: *gulps* (thought: I better not upset him or else I'm toast)

Xdante1: *to Kagura* "You're right about that."

Kagura: *surprised, panicked* "You can read minds?!"

Xdante1: "Yep."

Es: "Cool. Scary, but still cool."

Xdante1: "Moving on! Azrael, who is more challenging? Makoto or Bullet? Help them settle that." (thought: Not again)

*Makoto and Bullet started to argue about the issue*

Carl: *to Azrael* "You better pick one or else we're gonna stay here forever."

Azrael: "Neither of them."

Makoto & Bullet: *p****d* "WHAT?!"

Azrael: "Ragna's more challenging than the both of you combined."

*Makoto and Bullet looks at Ragna angrily*

Ragna: "What? I can't make him change his mind."

*Makoto and Bullet return to their seats while growling*

Xdante1: "OK… Azrael, where did you get all those markings? **Tabby **says they look cool."

Azrael: "Thanks. I got them from Sector Seven. They're mainly restraints for my power."

Bang: *to Azrael* "Like seals?"

Azrael: "That's exactly what they are."

Terumi: "They remind me of a menu, which means you're the waiter! HAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked (strength increased)* "OOOOWWWW!"

*Azrael smacked Terumi across the stage*

David: "That was amusing." *snatches question card from me* "Hakumen, is it true that after the war, Nine took out all the spirits from your sword, making it a simple sword?"

Hakumen: "Yes, it's true. It was very irritating."

Tager: "Wait, does that mean you got weaker, Hakumen?"

Hakumen: "In a way, yes, it does."

Terumi: "No wonder you're so weak! HEHEHEHEHEHE!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWW!"

Hakumen: "That collar was a good idea."

David: "Your second question: how long would it take you to walk around Orient Town. She says you walk pretty slowly."

Hakumen: "I'm not that slow!"

Celica: *to Hakumen* "So, how long would it take?"

Hakumen: *embarrassed* "4 hours."

*everyone was astonished*

Terumi: "Slugumen! HAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOWWW!"

Hakumen: *irritated, points his sword at Terumi's throat* "I dare you to try and say that again!"

Terumi: "Is that a challenge?! HAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOWWW!"

Hakumen: *puts away his sword* "I knew that would work."

Xdante1: "Kokonoe, just so you know, she has a picture of you at her binder school."

Kokonoe: "Damn! I thought I was stealthy."

Nu: *to Kokonoe* "You were wearing a yellow coat with your name on the back."

Kokonoe: *to Nu* "I still could have gotten away with it."

Ragna: *sarcastic, to Kokonoe* "Yeah, because a pink haired, two tailed cat lady in a yellow coat with her name on it just proves that you're the master of stealth."

Kokonoe: "Look who's talking. Everyone knows you're Bloodedge from a mile away."

Xdante1: "Anyway, her first question is that can she have some of your lollipops? She wants to feed it to a cat in her neighborhood."

Kokonoe: "Since it's for a good cause, I'll send her some."

Tager: *to Kokonoe* "You do know, that it could kill the cat, right?"

Kokonoe: *to Tager* "How do you know for sure? Quit your whining and help me wrap this package!"

*they wrapped the package containing the lollipops then put it away*

Xdante1: "They'll send it after the show. Kokonoe, if your teeth grew rotten, could you make some sort of antidote to make them better?"

Kokonoe: *proudly* "Already done!" *shows us a small vile with pink liquid in it*

Noel: *to Kokonoe* "Does it really work?"

Kokonoe: "Yeah. It's cherry flavored."

Tao: *to Kokonoe* "Cherry! Can Tao have some Cat Lady?! Please, mew!"

Kokonoe: "Sorry, Tao. It's not for you."

*Tao looks sad*

Xdante1: "Huh. Have a meat bun, Tao."

Tao: *cheerful* "YAY! Thanks X-guy!"

Xdante1: "Curse my kind heart! Next! Celica, why do you seem so dumbfounded in CP?"

Celica: "Well… things are really insane! It's almost impossible to keep up!"

Jin: "In her defense, things really did get out of hands there."

Azrael: "But the fights were sweet!"

*Jin facepalms*

Xdante1: "Celica, are you the sister from Ragna and Jin's childhood?"

Celica: "Exactly."

Terumi: "Then it's time to kill you again! HEHEHEHEHE!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWWW!"

*Celica slapped Terumi hard*

Litchi: *to Celica, surprised* "When did you start to work out?"

Celica: *smiling* "A while ago."

Xdante1: "Celica, are you upset that you're unplayable?"

Celica: *angry* "YES!"

Mu: *to Celica* "Just calm down, it's not that bad."

Celica: "Yes it is!"

Xdante1: "Celica!"

Celica: *calm again* "Alright, I'm good now."

David: *snatches card* "Celica, are you okay with the fact that Tao calls you Stupid Hair Person?"

Celica: "Heck no!" *to Tao* "Change it, now!"

Tao: *thinking* "Mmm… Girly Lady!"

Celica: "… I changed my mind. Stick to Stupid Hair Lady."

Tao: *smiling* "Alright, Stupid Hair Lady!"

David: "Weird. Celica, are you upset with your dad for making you the key to turn on Kushinada's Lynchpin?"

Celica: *very irritated* "I… hate… him… now!"

Carl: *to Celica* "Welcome to the club, where we all hate our dads."

Celica: *to Carl* "We have a good reason to hate them."

Carl: "Well said."

David: "Celica, how old are you?"

Celica: "Chronologically or by looks?"

Xdante1: "Tell us both."

Celica: "Chronologically I'm only a few months old, but I look like 18."

Terumi: *to Celica* "So you can be screwed legally! HAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked (increased strength)* "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

Luna: "Terumi's such a perv!"

Kagura: "He may even surpass me."

Luna: *to Kagura, amazed* "Did you just admit that you're a perv?!"

*Kagura looks shocked after thinking back what he just said*

Xdante1: "That's a yes. Gross!"

David: "I'm gonna pretend I haven't heard that. Celica, besides healing powers, what kind of magic do you possess?"

Celica: "None. That's all I can do."

Kokonoe: "And that's more than enough."

Litchi: "It does come in handy."

Tsubaki: *to Celica* "Would you be able to cure me, if Izayoi took my sight?"

Celica: "Um… I don't know. My powers are strong, but I don't know if they're that strong."

Tsubaki: "Thanks for being honest."

David: "Celica (thought: this **Tabby **girl really likes her), would you be able to break Nine from her spell?"

Celica: "Unfortunately, no. I wouldn't be able to."

Yuki Terumi: "I could do it."

Celica: *to Yuki, surprised* "You can?"

Yuki Terumi: "Sure, but it would cost me my life."

Ragna: "That sucks."

Yuki Terumi: "I know."

David: "Celica, did you go to that magic academy where Kazuma and Trinity went to?"

Celica: "Yeah, but I was in a separate class and in a different year."

Makoto: *to Celica* "Then how come you don't know any destructive magic?"

Celica: *embarrassed* "Well… let's just say they always backfired."

Makoto: "How?"

Celica: "Literally. It came out from my shoulder and shot back."

Terumi: "What a loser! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWW!"

David: "He's a jerk. Celica, research says you never felt comfortable around Kazuma. What is it that made you feel uncomfortable about him?"

Celica: "I think he had some of Terumi's aura around him. Maybe that was the reason. Or the fact, that he was created by Relius."

Carl: "That can sure make a person uncomfortable."

Terumi: "You're both too kind! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWW!"

Xdante1: "Next! Es, **Tabby **says 'Hi!' How did you come along?"

Es: "Hello to you too, **Tabby**! Well, I was watching this and I saw myself come up more than once recently, so I thought to give it a go and try to get here."

Ragna: *to Es* "It's actually nice to meet you."

Es: *to Ragna* "You too."

Terumi: "And I really couldn't care less about you two! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWWW!"

*Ragna and Es punched him hard in the face*

Xdante1: "No comment."

David: *to Xdante1* "That's a comment too."

Xdante1: *sarcastic* "Thanks for the info, Charlie Chaplin." *normal voice* "Es, did you get merged in the cauldron?"

Es: "No."

Lambda: *surprised* "Then where did you come from, Es?"

Es: "Kokonoe created me from the remains of murakumo units left at the cauldrons and using Ragna's blood."

Ragna: *irritated, to Kokonoe* "How the hell did you get my blood?!"

Kokonoe: "I simply sent Tager to follow you and take some of your spilled blood after a fight of yours."

Noel: "I gotta take better care of Ragna from now on."

Xdante1: "Scientists can be weird. Es, why is your left arm sort of a darn demon claw looking thing?"

Mu: *looks at Es* "I don't see it."

Es: "I keep it concealed when I can. It's part of my power. Plus, it's really useful."

Terumi: "Especially for nail clipping! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWWW!"

Xdante1: "Her last questions are for me. What is so interesting to me about BlazBlue?"

Ragna: "Good question. And the answer is…"

Xdante1: "Mostly everything. Cool music, awesome moves, fantastic characters, great story, Ragna and Noel. Especially, Ragna and Noel."

Ragna & Noel: *surprised* "Really?!"

Xdante1: "Yeah. Ragna reminded me of Dante from Devil May Cry, has a cool sword, great moves, nice dialogues and looks AWESOME! Noel is sweet, innocent, cute, strong, good to use in close combat and also for long range fighting."

Ragna & Noel: "Thanks pal!"

Xdante1: "No problem."

Terumi: *to Xdante1* "I hope you kissed their asses too! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" *gets shocked* "OOOOWWW!"

*Bullet punched Terumi into the audience and he landed next to SonicMaster95 again*

SonicMaster95: *to Terumi* "You really crossed the line there, you know."

Terumi: *to SonicMaster95* "You don't say, Sherlock. Could you get me out of here?! I'm stuck!"

*helps Terumi get out of there while holding back his laughter*

Xdante1: "Thank you, Bullet. The other question I received: will I ever hug Bullet on the show?" *confused* "What… I hugged her on the show. Right?"

Rachel: *to Xdante1* "No, you haven't."

Xdante1: "Oh… well then…" *hugs and kisses Bullet* "There."

Bullet: "That felt like heaven!"

Xdante1: *smiles* "Next questions are from **xxDarknessxx3**. First, a message. When you guys get home, you'll find a DVD. It's a compilation of Terumi's time with her, including the tortures. Enjoy everyone!"

Terumi: "HEY! NO FAIR!"

Rachel: *to Terumi* "Like you ever play fair."

Terumi: "True."

Xdante1: "Her first question is for Kagura. Has it occurred to you that flirting with a woman will leave you to sheer, severe trouble?"

Kagura: "Nah. I'm gonna nail a chick soon. I just know it!"

Kokonoe: "Who would be so desperate to want you?"

Kagura: "You'd be surprised, sweet cheeks." *winks at Kokonoe*

Kokonoe: "YUKI!"

*Yuki hit Kagura with Ouroboros*

Kokonoe: *to Yuki* "Much appreciated."

Yuki Terumi: *to Kokonoe* "Glad to help. I also enjoyed it."

Xdante1: "Terumi, wasn't staying with her the most fun experience you ever had, although you just wouldn't listen?"

*Terumi just shivers*

David: *smirks* "That looks like a yes to me." *to the others* "Wouldn't you agree?"

*everybody nodded*

Terumi: "Just go to hell! All of you!" *gets shocked (increased strength)* "OOOOWWW!"

Xdante1: "We hate you too, Terumi. Our last question for today is from a **Fan**. He's asking what I look like here."

Ragna: "Wow! It took 15 episodes for someone to ask. I'm amazed."

Xdante1: "I had the same thought, when I received this. The answer: I look like Dante from the DMC anime. That's why my name is X**DANTE**1. The only difference is that I have a black coat and not a red one."

Azrael: "Awesome!"

Bullet: "That's my guy."

Xdante1: "That's it for the questions. Tao, **OrangeTabby101 **invited you to a party, so you won't be here the next time."

Tao: "Hurray for Tabby Girl!"

Hakumen: "At least I'll get a break next time."

Xdante1: "FIGHTING TIME!"

*the stage turns into a caged arena*

Xdante1: *speaking in a microphone* "Is this thing on? Oh… it is. Welcome to the fighting stage!"

*crowd cheers*

Xdante1: "In the red corner, we have the Major of the NOL, the great sword wielder, Tsubaki's lover…"

Jin: *to Xdante1* "That's not about fighting!"

Xdante1: "… I ran out of things to say about you. JIN KISARAGI!"

*crowd cheers as Jin waves around*

Tsubaki: *wearing a shirt with Jin's face on it* "GO JIN!"

Carl: *to Makoto* "How do you make these Makoto?"

Makoto: "GO JIN! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!"

*Carl sweatdrops*

Xdante1: "In the blue corner, a true ninja, the possessor of the Sharingan, the leader of the Akatsuki, **SASUKE THE AKATSUKI LEADER**!"

*Sasuke emerged from the shadows as the crowd cheered*

-at the betting booth-

Azrael: *rushes over with a huge pile of money* "Put it on Sasuke!"

-back at the arena-

Jin: "Let's give this crowd what they want!"

*Sasuke just smirks*

Xdante1: "Ready… GO!"

_*the fighting scene has been removed due to severe violence, blood and gore*_

*5 minutes later*

Xdante1: "That was quick. Sasuke wins!"

*crowd cheers*

Sasuke: *to Jin* "You did better than I thought."

*disappears in a flock of ravens*

Jin: "Heh… it… was… a… good… fight."

Azrael: "I won again!"

Xdante1: "Next fight! In the red corner, a pile of muscle, the unstoppable, the carrier of death, AZRAEL!"

*crowd cheers as he enters with a smirk*

Azrael: (thought: Bring me my victim.)

Xdante1: "In the blue corner, one of the strongest person I've ever seen, the mean, the wild, VALKAS!"

*a 6,6 m tall man wearing a black cloak walked into the arena with a dagger in his left hand and is wearing a massive golden gauntlet on his right*

SonicMaster95: *to Xdante1* "WOAH! Who's he?"

Xdante1: "**dALEkilLsU**'s OC. Ready… FIGHT!"

*Azrael punched him but it didn't even faze Valkas*

Azrael: *froze dumbfounded* "What?"

*Valkas vanished and when Azrael turned around Valkas hit him out of the studio*

Xdante1: *amazed* "I think that's a new record. Valkas is the winner!"

*crowd cheers*

Xdante1: "That's all for now. Thanks for watching us again. We hope you had a great time, like we had and hope to see you again next time. As always, keep sending questions and reviews! Say goodbye everyone!"

BlazBlue cast: "Bye! Please read and review!"

David: "Ciao!"

Valkas: "Goodbye!"

Xdante1: "Bye!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

Tao: "Tao will see all of you in episode 17, mew!" *leaves to **Tabby***

Terumi: "Can I get the stupid collar off me now?!"

Xdante1: "If you can find it." *laughs*

?: *to Terumi* "I think you should keep it on."

Terumi: *pales as he sees the mysterious person* "KAZUMA KUVARU!"

'Kazuma': "Missed me?"

*everyone else is chuckling*

Terumi: *panicked* "W-w-w-w-what d-d-do y-y-you w-w-w-w-want?!"

'Kazuma': "Isn't it obvious?" *takes out a sword* "Extend!" *the blade extends and stops right before Terumi's throat*

Terumi: "How did you get this?!"

'Kazuma': "I have my ways." *prepares to strike with the sword*

*Terumi dashed out of the studio to his car but it wouldn't start so he ran off*

*we all just laughed*

Xdante1: "Nice! That went better than I imagined."

SonicMaster95: *to Xdante1* "By the way, I thought you said Kazuma was blind."

Xdante1: "This isn't Kazuma. It's Gin."

Gin: *removes the Kazuma clothes and cleans the green dye off his white hair* "Gin Ichimaru from Bleach, at your service."

Hakumen: *to Gin* "Good going. Did you temper with his car too?"

Gin: "No, that wasn't me."

Xdante1: "It was **coolcarxyz1**. He had a mob remove the brakes, oil and gas from his car."

SonicMaster95: "Plus he experienced the stench I left him."

Ragna: "This was a good day then."

Xdante1: "Hakumen! How long till the torture room is fully repaired?"

Hakumen: "It'll be completely functional for episode 17."

Xdante1: "What about the painting I have there?"

Hakumen: "Perfectly positioned."

Xdante1: "And Mary?"

Hakumen: "Planning her moves as we speak."

SonicMaster95: *to Xdante1* "Should I ask?"

Xdante1: "You'll understand soon my friend." *evil grin*

SonicMaster95: *smiles* "I can't wait."


End file.
